Where The Beginning Of The End Begun
by TheSafestPsychoticBitchInTown
Summary: Magenta Blakewood is a young witch that comes from a wealthy wizarding family. When she is sent to attend Hogwarts she learns secrets about her family that she never expected to. As she progresses up the school Magenta is forced to decide where her loyalties lie as well as deciding what her feelings are for Draco Malfoy, who has taken an interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

**A/N: So, I'm still in the process of reading the HP books and I don't know them that well which is why this story will be following the films instead. I know there will be a few differences but that's just the way it is. I apologise in advance for any mistakes about the whole series. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyway enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not owned by me. However anything you don't recognise is in fact owned by me- my OC's.**

_Chapter 1-_

"Are you sure you've got-" My mother's question was interrupted by yet another loud whistle from the train that we were currently standing beside. She grits her teeth and waits for the noise to stop before she starts speaking again. "Everything. Are you sure you have everything?"

"For the tenth time mum, yes. I have everything I need, but I need to hurry up and get on that train or else there won't be a point in having everything."

Mum rolls her eyes at me before grabbing my chin softly and placing a kiss on my nose, making me scrunch it up.

"I hope you don't plan on being that cheeky to the professors, snowflake." Mum's voice was borderline serious but the seriousness faded away as fast as it had arrived when she smiled and I saw the twinkle in her eye. I got my cheekiness from her and she knew it.

"Wouldn't dream of it mummy dearest." I giggle at her, letting the grin remain on my face. The little black ball of fur that I am holding begins to stir and my kitten, Binx, purrs up at me. I scratch his ears and turn my attention back to my mother who has tears in her eyes.

"Right," she says wiping at her eyes. "You best get going my love." Mum pulls me into her arms, giving me the most loving hug possible and trying not to squish Binx. I return the hug with one arm and kiss my mother on the cheek.

"I promise I will mum. I love you." I pull away from the hug and mum places her hands on both sides of my head before kissing the top of it.

"And I love you, Magenta. Have fun, be good and shine bright darling." I smile at her once more before clutching Binx to my chest tightly and following the big crowd of other first years bidding goodbye to their parents and boarding the Hogwarts Express.

I quickly find a compartment occupied by a bushy haired girl and a boy with a toad. They don't seem to notice me as I walk in; they are too busy waving at people outside of the train, so I happily join them. I see my mum's smiling and tear streaked face in the crowd and wave to her furiously. She waves back as the train lurches forward and begins its journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hi there. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." The bushy girl introduces herself and the boy. She offers her hand out to me as I sit down on the train seat. I shift Binx into one arm so I can use my spare hand to shake Hermione's.

"Magenta Blakewood. It's nice to meet you Hermione. Neville." I nod to the boy. He blushes a bit and then accidently drops his toad just as the compartment door opens. The toad hops out and Neville stumbles after it. I cover my mouth as I watch him search for the toad just outside of the compartment.

"Trevor!" Neville shouts. I turn to Hermione and she gives me strange look.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I ask her as I touch my face in panic.

"Oh no, of course not." Hermione replies, gently grabbing my hand and putting it back into my lap. "I just feel like I've heard your name before…Blakewood, I mean."

I sigh and bring my hand up to Binx's soft fur, stroking him.

"You probably have. My mum is Catalina Blakewood." Hermione's eyes widen at the new information.

"Wow. I've heard stories about Catalina Blakewood. She's an amazing witch apparently." She says in fascination.

"She most definitely is." I smile a bit as I think of my mother. My attention is brought to a slightly sweaty Neville as he walks into the compartment, holding Trevor.

Binx spots the toad at the same time I do and he hisses before leaping out of my arms and running after Trevor, who has just hopped back out of Neville's hands to get away from Binx.

"Binx!" I shout. I quickly jump up, running after my kitten. Before I get very far I feel a hand grab my wrist. Hermione is standing there with Neville and has an irritated look on her face.

"Okay, listen. If either one of you wishes to find your pet then you are going to have to calmly search for them instead of running about the train calling out their names. Do you understand?" Hermione raises an eyebrow and I look down. She has a point. She reminds of my mother somehow, bossy and organized.

"Okay. I just want to find Binx." I tell her innocently.

"Well, let's split up then and if any of us find either of them we will come back here." Hermione and Neville head off in one direction and I head off in the other.

After going from compartment to compartment for a while, asking people if they have seen either a black kitten or a toad, I give up and just start calling out Binx's name as I walk down the aisle.

"Binx…Binxy!" I call out pathetically. I frown and decide to go back to my original compartment to see if maybe Hermione or Neville has found him.

"Does this belong to you?" a voice I don't recognise asks from behind me. I turn around to see a boy with slicked back bleach blonde hair, holding Binx.

"Binx!" I cry out happily as the kitten struggles to get out of the boy's arms and into mine. I reach out for him but the boy holds him out of reach. He's a good few inches taller than me so I can't actually get a hold of Binx. Anger builds up inside me but it's quickly demolished as I look into the boy's eyes. They are…beautiful. A perfect mix of blue and grey. For a moment I am speechless but then I find my voice and it's stronger than I thought it would be. "Oi! Give him to me!"

The boy only smirks at me.

"How about this, I'll give you your precious cat back if you tell me your name." I grit my teeth and glare at him.

"Magenta. Magenta Blakewood. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my kitten back." I hold my arms out and he narrows his eyes at me before handing Binx to me gently.

I scratch his ears softly and he purrs, making me smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy says proudly, leaning against the door of a compartment.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I think I shall always remember you as the boy who wouldn't give me my kitten back." I say turning around.

"I gave him back though!" Draco's voice calls out from behind me. I turn to face him again.

"That doesn't change a thing. And by the way, you only had to ask."

"For what?" he raises an eyebrow at me. I smirk at him slightly.

"My name." With that I turn around and walk away with a full blown smile on my face.

As I am walking back to the compartment I notice Hermione in another one. I stop at it and open the door. Three heads snap to me.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaims as she gets up and pulls me over to her but as she is already sitting next to a ginger boy, I sit across from her. Next to…

"Blimey. You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" I blurt out before I can stop it. His green eyes widen a bit, obviously taken aback by my forwardness. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt." I smile at him sheepishly.

"No-no, it's fine. Really." Harry tells me.

"This is Magenta Blakewood." Hermione announces to the two boys. "Magenta, this is Ronald Weasley," She motions to the ginger boy. "And you were right, that is Harry Potter."

"I prefer to be called Ron." Ron says with a mouth full of food. I giggle at him.

"Right then, Ron. Well I like to be called Magenta. Or some people like to call me Blake because apparently my last name is a mouthful." The three of them smile and nod.

I tune out of the conversation, my mind going to Draco. I barely knew him and he's all I can think about. I could just look into his eyes forever and never get tired of them.

Hermione's voice snapped me out of my little daydream.

"You three should put your robes on, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She left the compartment and Harry, Ron and I shared a look before doing what we were told.

We were met outside of the train by a giant man. Harry says that his name is Hagrid. When everyone is finally off of the train, Hagrid tells us to follow him, which we do without question as we are all eager to get to Hogwarts. Hagrid leads us all to a small dock, where small boats await us.

Being the polite person that I am, I wait until everyone else is on the small boat before getting in. Much to my dismay, there is no room left in the boat with Ron, Harry and Hermione as it has been filled with other first years.

"Oh Magenta, I'm sorry. How about we go in a separate boat so that you don't have to be alone?" Hermione asks sincerely. Before I could answer though, someone else does it for me.

"Not to worry. Blakewood can come in a boat with us." Draco says with a smirk. He gives me no time to say anything before he grabs my arm and yanks me with him to another boat. As there is nowhere else to go, I don't protest.

Draco jumps into the boat before turning to help me in. I sit down and look around me, not recognising any of these people.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco points to the two boys in front of us. Then he points to the girl. "That's Pansy." And finally he nods to a boy with mocha coloured skin. "And that's Blaise."

"Pleasure." Pansy greets me. I don't fail to notice the disappointment in her eyes that Draco didn't sit next to her.

"Pleasure's all mine." I smile at her. She narrows her eyes at me but nods. I'm not too sure what that means but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me too much.

"Blaise Zabini." Blaise offers his hand to me and I shake it.

"Magenta Blakewood." I introduce myself. I see Pansy's eyes widen and wonder why.

"I've heard about your mum. I believe she is friends with my own mother." Blaise says. I ponder his name for a moment. Zabini…

"Oh right! Zabini…your mum is Valentina?" I ask Blaise, remembering my mother's Italian friend.

Blaise nods and I smile at him.

"How fascinating." Draco comments sarcastically. I send him a glare and he winks at me.

"I know about your family too…Malfoy." I tell him.

"I'm not surprised, we're practically royalty." He says arrogantly. I bark out a laugh at his remark and he glares at me but before he can say anything we arrive at the school or rather…the castle.

We all get off of the boats and I quickly find Hermione who is standing with Ron and Harry. I smile at the three of them as we walk into the castle.

We are greeted by a slim older woman wearing a crooked but pointy witch hat. I can feel the excitement radiating off of everyone around me, especially Hermione, who is on my right. I look to my left to see none other than Draco, standing far too close to me. I send him a small glare and he smirks, moving to lean on the railing with Blaise.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman says to us all. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." I share a worried look with Hermione. What if we don't get put into the same house? Of course I can and will make other friends but I have taken a liking to Hermione. "There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The professor tells us. As she says Slytherin she looks over at Draco and his posse. Well, at least I know what house he's going to be in. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points." She says sternly. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-" She is cut off by Neville jumping after his toad.

"Trevor!" He shouts. The professor looks down at him, unamused. I smile a bit at the scene before me.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The professor informs us before walking away.

"It's true then," We all turned to face Draco. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Everyone looks around, confused. Whispering questions about Harry Potter. I roll my eyes at them all.

Draco carries on as if no one had said anything else.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," He nods his head to the pair. "And I'm Malfoy." He comes to stand in front of us, on the next step so that he is looking down at Harry. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron fails at stifling his laugh and Draco's attention snaps to him.

"Think my name's funny do you?" He asks Ron harshly. "No need to ask _yours._ Red hair and hand-me-down robe…you _must_ be a Weasley." I narrowed my eyes at Draco before stepping up beside Ron.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it, Malfoy." I spit out venomously. He glares at me before turning back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that _some _wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. And that goes for you too Blakewood." He glances at me and then Ron before offering his hand out to Harry. "I can help you there."

Harry looks down at Draco's hand before looking back up at him.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." I smirk at Harry's reply. Good on him.

Before Draco can say another word, the professor comes back and taps him on the shoulder, making him go back into the crowd. But not before he got a chance to glare at Harry.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." She leads us through the doors and we follow in a hurry, admiring everything along the way.

All of the older students are sitting in their houses watching all of us walk through the hall. I notice candles floating above our heads, hundreds of them.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History." Hermione informs no one in particular. I just look at her and smile, bumping her shoulder.

We all come to a stop in front of a stool that has an old looking hat placed on it. That must be the sorting hat that mum told me about. She said that even though she was in Slytherin she wouldn't mind if I wasn't. She said that as long as I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff she would be happy.

"Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." An old man with long grey hair and a beard to match stood up. He was the headmaster of the school; mum had also told me that.

"I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce," Dumbledore rasps out. He sounds very old. "The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr Filch," He motions to the scary looking man at the back of the room. "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." We all share a look of confusion as he tells us this. "Thank you." Dumbledore finishes, sitting back down.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The other professor tells us as she looks at the scroll she is holding. She holds up the hat in one hand and reads out names from the scroll.

"Hermione Granger." I give Hermione and encouraging smile and she nods before walking up to the hat.

Hermione starts mumbling to herself on the way up.

"Mental that one." Ron says to Harry. I hit his arm and he rubs it glaring at me.

"Don't be mean." I tell him before turning my attention back to Hermione. The hat mumbles some things whilst on Hermione's head before finally announcing that she will be in Gryffindor. She smiles a big smile and everyone at the Gryffindor table cheers and claps for her.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco walks up to that hat, sparing me a glance before sitting down.

'Slytherin!" the hat announces as it barely even touches Draco's head. He smirks and walks over to the cheering Slytherin table.

Next to me I hear Ron commenting yet again.

"There's not a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." I roll my eyes at him. Clearly, he thinks everyone that's in Slytherin is evil which of course isn't true, my own mother being proof.

"Susan Bones." The girl goes up and gets sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron looks around, a bit scared before finally going up to the hat. He is going to be a Gryffindor, I'm sure of it.

And I was right, of course. Ron heads off to the Gryffindor table to join Hermione.

"Harry Potter."

"Go on the Harry." I give him a little push forward.

The hat talks to him for a while about greatness and where to put him. Harry keeps chanting 'not Slytherin.'

Finally the hat decides that Harry shall be in Gryffindor. He looks relieved as he goes to be with all the other Gryffindors.

"Magenta Blakewood." My name is called out. I take a deep breath and slowly approach the hat before taking a seat on the stool. The hat is placed on my head and I hear it talking.

"Hmm, interesting. You possess some of the best qualities of your mother and she did very well in Slytherin. But alas, you are like your father in some ways and he was made great by Gryffindor." My father? He was in Gryffindor? I didn't even know that he went to Hogwarts. Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't really know anything about him, considering I have never met him. "But what about you…Your bravery and strength seems to be what fuels you. You also possess great talents. Hmm, the house for you needs to be… Gryffindor!" I let out the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in and let a big smile grace my lips. The whole Gryffindor table is cheering and clapping. I get off the stool and look around, catching Draco's eye. I notice the disappointment on his face and the scowl that follows it. I shake it off and head to my table, excited to become a part of a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

_Chapter 2-_

I've never given much thought to being from a rich family, or just a rich mother, rather. I wouldn't say that I take it all for granted, I'm just used to it. Unlike Hermione who is still semi-excited from just being dropped off at the Burrow by my personal flying carriage. A personal flying carriage. It seems normal to me but apparently they aren't very common among my friends. I've had it since I was nine years old; it's not a big deal to me.

Hermione and I trudge through the grass to get to the front door of the Weasley home, trying to control our laughter as to not wake anyone up. I'm not quite sure what we're laughing about anyway but I finally compose myself enough to knock on the door.

It's early in the morning so the air is crisp and chilly as we wait for someone to answer the door. My teeth stop chattering as soon as the door swings open to reveal Molly Weasley.

"Good morning girls! How are you? Come in, come in." she invites us into the warmth of the cosy house. Molly pulls me into a hug as soon as my foot is through the threshold. She lets go and proceeds to give Hermione a hug as well.

"I'm great, thanks. It's good to see you Molly." I tell her as I take a seat at the table, followed by Hermione.

"Yeah, it's lovely to see you Mrs Weasley." Hermione smiles at her.

"Oh, look at the two of you. Even more grown up since last school year." Molly gushes as she touches both of our cheeks.

I smile at her and look around; noticing no one else is here.

"I presume the boys are still asleep then?" I ask Molly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, lazy sods. The lot of them. I thought maybe they would wake up at the smell of breakfast but alas, they haven't." Molly sighs. "Would you two mind going up there and giving them all a kick, tell them breakfast is ready now if they want it while it's hot?"

"Not at all. Come on Magenta." Hermione grabs my arm as I grab a bit of bacon off of the table and stuff it in my mouth. Hermione just laughs at me and continues to drag me up the stairs.

"You get Harry and Ron and I'll go get Ginny and the twins." I tell Hermione before heading off in the opposite direction of her.

When I find the twins door I waste no time in barging straight in. I go to Fred first shoving him as hard as I can and then do the same to George.

"Get up the two of you. Your mum's already made breakfast." They both groan as I yank the blankets from on top of them.

"Bloody hell women. Let us sleep." They mumble at the same time. It's strange how they always seem to do that, answer the same thing simultaneously.

"No. Up, now. If you want to be there on time you need to stop being lazy gits and get up." I tell them sternly before exiting the room and heading over to Ginny's.

I politely knock on the door of the younger girl's room, because I respect that girls need privacy.

"Ginny, you up?" I call as I walk into her room. She turns around as she's putting on her coat and smiles at me.

"Of course I am." She replies and walks over to me. We walk out of the room together and follow the twins-who decided to get up- down the stairs.

"I honestly don't know how you do it Gin." I whisper to her jokingly.

"What? Live with a bunch of boys? I've been wondering the same thing for quite a while now." She says back to me, without whispering.

"Oi!" George calls out.

"We're not that bad." Fred finishes. I chuckle at them both and go to stand at the side of the table.

"I find that very hard to believe." I say to them. "Especially with Ron in the house." I add on as I see him come down the stairs. He glares at me and I smirk in response.

* * *

"Dad…where are we going?" Ron complains as we're walking through the woods.

"You'll see. Keep up." Arthur replies. I speed up my pace a tiny bit, as do Hermione and Ginny. I'm curious myself to see where we are actually going, but I'm patient enough to wait and see.

"Arthur!" a voice calls out from somewhere in the distance. We all look to see a man standing beside a tree. "It's about time!"

"Sorry Amos," Arthur apologises to the man. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." He looks over his shoulder, as do I, to give Ron and Harry a pointed look. They take no notice and just yawn again.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone." Arthur introduces the man when we finally approach him. He smiles at us all and I jump back a bit when I see a boy I recognise to be Cedric Diggory, jump out of the tree.

I turn to Ginny and Hermione and the three of us share a knowing look before sighing and following behind Cedric.

I don't really know Cedric, as he is a few years older than us but, Merlin is he gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if I just ended up gawking at him this whole trip. And by the look on Hermione and Ginny's faces, I know they're in the same boat as me.

Eventually, I end up walking beside Cedric and we start talking about the game and who we think will win. Just talking to him causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I internally scold myself for acting so immature. But I really can't help it, I'm a fourteen year old girl and one of the best looking lads in the school is talking to me.

As we walk up a hill I see a random boot sitting at the top of it.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Cedric chuckles at me and I give him a questioning look.

"It's a port-key." He tells me simply. I've never used a port-key before; I had been told that they could be made out of anything but a boot? Really?

Everyone catches up quickly and we all stand around the old boot/port-key.

"How does it work then?" Harry takes the words right out of my mouth.

"You just touch it." Cedric tells me. I see everyone else putting their finger on the boot and I follow suit. I feel someone take my hand and I look to see Cedric smiling at me. I of course can't help but blush, like the school girl I am. As soon as Harry touches the boot, we all start spinning through the air.

"Hold on to me!" Cedric shouts to me. I do as I'm told without question just as Arthur shouts 'let go.' Taking my hand off of the boot I wrap it around Cedric's waist as we start falling. I cling to him tightly and shut my eyes, not liking the falling sensation.

Soon enough we slow down and float to the ground where Hermione, Ron and Harry are lying face down, groaning in pain. Cedric lets me go gently as our feet reach the grass and I stumble a bit before regaining my balance.

I glance at the trio on the ground before looking at Cedric.

"Well, thank you for that." I smile at him.

"Not a problem." He chuckles before going to help Harry up.

We walk across the field and look out over all the tents and people in amazement.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup."

There are people everywhere, flying on brooms, talking to one another, dancing. There's loud music playing and a fairly happy atmosphere surrounding the place. Everyone is dressed up in either Irish colours or Bulgarian colours, depending on who they're supporting. It's like a festival really. It's very crowded though and I would hate to get lost amongst all of this, so I stick close to Hermione.

"Look!" Ginny points to some house elves riding llamas. I let a laugh escape me at the sight.

"See you later then Amos." I hear Arthur say and I turn around to see Cedric and his father heading off in another direction.

"Bye Ced!" I wave to him and he waves back at me before walking off. I turn to face Hermione again. She is staring at me with wide eyes but she soon returns to normal and smirks.

"I think we have the future Mrs Diggory amongst us." She jokes, bumping my shoulder with her own.

"I wish." I sigh and walk on with the rest of the group. We arrive at a tent and Arthur pulls back the curtain.

"Home sweet home." My face drops. The tent is bloody tiny. How are we all to fit in there?

My face brightens up as soon as we walk in though. Inside of the tent is massive and quite luxurious.

Hermione, Ginny and I all go to one side of it and start unpacking our things.

As I'm walking by Harry I see him looking around in amazement.

"I love magic." He says to no one in particular.

"My sentiments exactly." I say as I walk around the tent.

* * *

"Watch it Ron!" I scold him as he rudely pushes past me to get up the stairs.

"My apologies Blake." He brushes it off and starts talking to his dad. I roll my eyes at him before continuing up the stairs. "Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asks Arthur as he looks out at the stands and the pitch.

"Well let's put it this way," I hear a voice drawl from below us. I look down to see Lucius Malfoy talking to us, the wind making his long bleach blonde hair blow behind him, making him look ridiculous. Draco appears behind Lucius and his eyes lock on me. I inhale sharply at seeing him and quickly look away. I had been trying my best not to think about him all summer but now…he's here and any thoughts about Cedric I'd had all day are completely gone and my mind is filled with Draco. I casually look back over the rail again as he looks at everyone else in disgust. He's wearing an all- black suit and he just looks so good. It really isn't fair, at all. I bite my lip as I look at him before realising what I'm actually doing and I stop immediately. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius' arrogant voice pulls me away from drooling over Draco.

Draco smirks at his father's unwanted comment before he decides to start talking himself. I see everyone else glaring at him but my face remains neutral.

"Father and I are in the Minister's Box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco calls out. "Care to join us Blakewood?" he asks me with a smirk.

_Yes._

"No, I actually rather like the company I'm in now." I say, glancing at Hermione. She nods at me, as if to say that staying with them was the right thing, which it was. Although, I would've loved to watch the game with Draco. But first of all it would be rude to just leave the people who brought me here considering they are my good friends and second, it would bode well with no one. Especially not Hermione. She had already given me quite the row earlier this summer when I told her how much I actually liked Draco. I respected her reasons to hate him and I didn't want to upset her so I just never brought it up again.

Ignoring the question Draco had asked and my reply, Lucius whacks Draco in the chest.

"Don't boast." He tells his son. I roll my eyes at him. Lucius Malfoy was practically the king of boasting. "There is no need for these people." How rude. Draco shoots me another glance before walking away with his father. I sigh and turn the other way with Hermione.

When we reach the very top of the stands, I can see everything. There are so many people here. Everyone is constantly cheering and shouting.

"It's the Irish!" Fred and George shout at the same time as the Irish players fly out, trailing green smoke behind them.

Fireworks are set off in the air and they transform into a dancing Leprechaun.

I steal Harry's big red hat and put it on as someone screams "Here comes the Bulgarians!"

I cheer loudly as the Bulgarians fly through the pitch, as I am supporting their team tonight. The drums start playing as one of the players shows off on his broom.

"Who's that?" Ginny shouts over the noise.

"That sis, is the best seeker in the world!" George tells her, while pointing to the seeker. His picture is put up on the stands as everyone starts chanting 'Krum.'

"KRUM!" we all cheer at the same time.

"Good evening," Everything goes quiet as the Minister starts speaking from his box. "As Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match…begin!" He releases the snitch and the match starts as the crowd goes wild.

* * *

We're all singing in the tent as Arthur puts the fire on. Fred and George are attempting to do Irish dancing and making fools of themselves, much to my amusement.

"There's no one like Krum," Ron says dramatically as he stands up. He starts babbling on about how great Viktor Krum is.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny pats her brother's leg as she walks by him.

"Oh shut up." Ron grumbles as I erupt into a fit of laughter.

The twins and Harry start teasing Ron about loving Viktor as I continue to laugh at the boys. I really do love being with all of them.

Everyone stops as we hear a bang outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred jokes. But when Arthur comes in and seriously tells them all to stop, I stand up quickly and listen to what he's saying.

"It's not the Irish." My eyes widen at his statement.

"What do you mean it's not the Irish? What the hell's happening?" I ask in a panic.

"We've got to get out of here, now!" Arthur rushes us all to start getting our things. I grab my bag as quickly as I can and grab onto Ginny, running outside with her and everyone else.

Outside is chaos. Everyone is running around and it's hard to see anything but I can hear explosions going off not too far away.

"Get back to the port-key." Arthur commands us all. That's when the real panic sets in and we all start running. I let go of Ginny and let Fred and George take her and they run off in the opposite direction.

I try and follow Ron, Hermione and Harry but it's hard to concentrate on where I'm going when I can barely see. There are just so many people, all screaming and stumbling over each other. I look back to where the fires are being set and see a group of cloaked figures wearing masks. Death Eaters. Great.

I try to fight my way through the crowds as best I can but then Harry gets pushed in the opposite direction so I go after him since he is the closest one to me.

"Move!" People shout as they shove me about. I shove them right back, not at all interested in being trampled to death.

"Harry! Magenta!" I hear Hermione screaming for us but I can't see her anywhere.

I lose sight of Harry and start looking around frantically, my heart racing faster and faster. I can't find anyone and the frustration and fear starts to take over.

I let out a scream as someone grabs my arm tightly and yanks me out of the crowd of people. I can't make out who it is but as some of the smoke clears I'm relieved and surprised to see Draco gripping my wrist tightly and dragging me along with him.

"Draco!" I cough out. "Draco!" I say again but he won't stop pulling me along. I grab his arm and pull as hard as I can, making him stop and turn to face me. He grabs my face and inspects it quickly.

"What happened to you? Do you feel alright? Shit, your lip is cut." He touches my bottom lip gingerly as he speaks to me. I take his hands off of my face and start looking around again.

"No. I am most certainly not alright! I have no bloody idea what's going on, I've lost my friends and in case you have noticed, this place is being set on fire…by Death. Eaters." I didn't mean to snap at him but I'm just nervous and I don't like what's going on right now.

"Breathe, Blakewood. Just breathe." He tells me slowly. I hadn't even realised I was hyperventilating but I did what I was told and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I take a look around and notice that we're standing in between two tents and there is nobody else here.

Well, maybe I spoke too soon. I see a figure walking through the tents, kicking things. I go to see who it is but Draco pulls me back into him, clamping a hand over my mouth and making me crouch down beside him.

"Shh." He whispers in my ear and I remain quiet. Despite everything that just happened and not being with my friends, I can't help but love the feel of being near Draco. I relish in this moment, knowing that it probably won't happen again, for a while at least.

I hear a spell being cast and look up to the sky to see the Dark Mark appearing in green smoke. My eyes widen and I make a noise that sounds an awful lot like a whimper as fear floods through me. That mark was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing.

"Harry!" I hear a voice call in the distance. I stand up quickly and look around so that I'm face to face with Draco.

"Magenta!" I hear Hermione's unmistakable voice call out. I don't pay attention though as all my attention is focused on the fact that my face is literally inches away from Draco's. I keep my eyes locked on his beautiful silver ones and feel like I'm in a trance.

He leans down a bit, as if he's going to kiss me but he doesn't.

"You should get to…_them_, Blakewood." He whispers, his breath hitting my lips.

"What about you?" I ask quietly when I find my voice.

"I know where I'm going." He smirks back at me. He untangles his arms from around my waist and steps back.

"Thank you Draco." He gives a curt nod and I watch him walk away before following Hermione's voice.

"There you are!" Hermione pulls me in for a tight hug and I return it. "Where were you? Oh no, your lip's bleeding." She says sympathetically. I lick my lip and taste the blood, showing her that it's really not a big deal.

"I'm fine Mione, thanks. I just got out of the way until everyone else cleared out." It wasn't a total lie but I certainly didn't want her to know that it was Draco who had practically saved me. "You alright Harry?" I ask him cautiously. His face is quite cut up and he really doesn't look too good.

Before he can answer Harry starts hissing in pain and touching his scar. We hear a spell being said and then red sparks fly at us and we duck down before we hear Arthur telling whoever it was to stop.

Barty Crouch points his wand in our faces, rambling on about us being at the scene of the crime.

"Crime?" Harry asks. "What crime?"

"That's the Dark Mark Harry." I tell him gravely.

"It's _his _mark." Hermione explains further.

"Voldemort?" Harry asks, confused. I nod at him. "Those people tonight, in the masks. They were his followers." Harry says finally putting the pieces together.

"Death Eaters." Arthur tells the people from the Ministry.

"Follow me." Barty says to the other men.

"There was a man, earlier. Over there." Harry points to where I saw the man before.

"Follow me now, all of you." Barty orders his men.

"What man?" Arthur asks.

"I saw him too. I couldn't tell who it was though." I tell them all. We all stare up at the Dark Mark that remains in the sky. A reminder that Voldemort will be back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

_Chapter 3-_

Gloomy. That's exactly what the weather is. Down- right depressing. I mean, sometimes I love when the weather is like this because it's like a reflection of my mood but right now, I just wish the sun was shining.

Leaning my head against the window of the compartment I look out at the rain. I listen as the drops hit the window and I let it calm me. I look around the compartment to see the dour faces of Hermione, Harry and Ron. I can't blame them for not being ecstatic about going back to Hogwarts after what happened at the World Cup but I don't think that they all need to look depressed about it. That is why I wish for the sun to break through the clouds and shine down on all of us, Merlin knows we need it.

I roll my eyes at the moving picture on the copy of the Daily Prophet that Hermione is currently reading. It's the picture of the Dark Mark from the other night. I'm absolutely sick of seeing it. Hermione catches my eye and she folds the newspaper up, putting it down beside her. I silently thank her and she smiles a small smile back at me.

"Anything from the trolley?" I hear outside of the compartment. I look up to see the lady opening the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asks sweetly. I politely shake my head at her but Ron and Harry get up to get their sweets.

Through the window I see Cho Chang and she catches my eye before awkwardly moving around Harry to put her head into the compartment.

"Magenta," She says in her sweet, Scottish accent. "Adelaide's asked me to tell you that she needs to speak to you, she said it was quite urgent." Cho's sentence ended up sounding a bit like a question at the end.

"Of course it's urgent." I mumble under my breath, earning a look from Hermione. "Thanks Cho." I smile at her as she walks away. I sigh and stand up, brushing myself off.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demands. Ron and Harry give me questioning looks to follow Hermione's question.

"Best not to keep Adelaide waiting. If I'm not back before we stop, come bloody save me." I half growl as I pull back the compartment door and stalk off to where all the Slytherin's sit on the train.

Adelaide Pierce. My lovely, conniving, manipulative cousin. We used to spend a lot of time together when we were younger because our mums are sisters but then they started to drift and I started Hogwarts the year after her. But, as we are in separate houses we do not speak to each other very often. I do love her, I really do. In some ways she's the big sister I never had and she's part of the small amount of family that I have but sometimes she can be…oh how to put this nicely…a total bitch. Not to me personally, but to others, like Hermione and Ron and Harry. She hates them because they are in Gryffindor, they are 'blood traitors' and Hermione is a Mudblood. I only get dragged into it because I stick up for all of them but in the end, Adelaide never completely blames me for anything.

I walk through the Slytherin part of the train, where there are no compartments; just seats, before I finally spot the beautiful brunette sitting with her pompous, arrogant friends. Adelaide, even though only a 5th year, is one of the 'queen bees' of Slytherin house and everyone wants to be her or be with her. Who wouldn't though, with her perfect olive skin, long brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and amazing body?

Our mums used to say that we could pass for sisters any day but the way I see it she is a goddess and albeit I don't find myself ugly, quite the opposite actually, I am nothing compared to her. We share small resemblances of course like, our eyes and our slightly tanned skin colour but that was just the family genes. Where her hair is straight and light brown, mine is fairly darker and perfectly curled. She's tall, with shapely legs. I on the other hand am quite small and obviously haven't completely grown into myself yet.

"Magenta!" Adelaide calls out as she stands up from her seat. She smiles brightly at me, showing off her perfect teeth before pulling me in for a completely unnecessary hug. I return it with little enthusiasm before she pulls back and puts both hands on my shoulders, looking past me at something. I begin to turn my head to look but she quickly grabs my chin, making me face her again. I look at her with wide eyes, has she gone mad? She shakes her head at me before yanking me back down with her. "Move and let my little cousin sit down." She commands her minions. They immediately part so that I can sit opposite Adelaide, giving me dirty looks in the process, probably disgusted to have a Gryffindor in their presence.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I ask her, wanting to get straight to the point so that I could leave.

"We'll talk about that just as soon as you tell me why Draco Malfoy was staring at you just there." I feel all of the girls' eyes on me as I look at my cousin with confusion written all over my face.

"Me? Are you bloody mad? He was probably just looking at you." I tell her, trying so hard to fight the blush threatening to spread across my cheeks.

"Yeah, why would he be looking at her anyway? She's a Gryffindor." Shauna Simons spits out as if I'm not even here. If looks could kill, Shauna would be dead from the glare Adelaide is sending her.

"Shut up. Just because you're in love with him and he wants absolutely nothing to do with you. I mean, honestly, he's younger than you. It's pathetic." I'm surprised by the harshness of Adelaide's words. Especially because Shauna is one of her best friends and because she's sticking up for me.

Shauna shrinks back into her seat with a huff, acting like a child that has just been scolded.

"Now, honestly tell me, is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Adelaide asks me with a smirk.

"Of course not. Now hurry up and tell me whatever it is that you have to tell me." I try in vain to get her off of the Malfoy subject.

"Fine. So, as you know, soon enough I will be turning sixteen and I will be hosting a ball," I had completely forgotten about that. It was a tradition in the Blakewood family that whenever a girl turns sixteen she must host an event of some sort. I had promised Adelaide a few years ago that I would help her with it all. "I just wanted to know if you still want to help me?" She asks sweetly.

"Oh of course I want to! I mean, this is going to be a huge deal for you and where would you be without my expert advice?" I giggle at her.

"What? I thought I was going to be the one helping you!" Belinda Carver nearly screams at Adelaide. Adelaide just looks at her, unfazed.

"No. Little Gen here is my cousin; therefore she shall be my right-hand girl." Adelaide tells her bluntly.

"Okay… well, I'm going to head off because I think we're almost there. But thank you for giving me something to look forward to Adelaide." I pull her in for a small hug.

"I can't wait darling." She smiles as I stand up and turn to the aisle. "Oh, but one more thing," She grabs my hand. "Keep me in the loop about you and that gorgeous little Malfoy." She winks at me, letting my hand go as I blush.

* * *

"Ah, Blakewood. Just the Gryff I was looking for." I roll my eyes as Blaise heads towards me with something black and fluffy cradled in his arms. "I do believe this belongs to you." He smirks as he gently hands me Binx.

"Well thank you Zabini." I smile as Binx rubs his cheek against mine. "Nice holiday?" I ask, turning my attention back to Blaise.

I like to think that Blaise and I have become some sort of friends over the years. The bond between our mums had gotten stronger and after spending time with him, I realised that he's really not that bad. He is without a doubt my favourite Slytherin, well maybe second favourite if I'm counting Draco. But, Draco and I aren't really friends per say, we're just more of; well…actually I have no idea what we are.

"It was alright I suppose. Yours?"

"Fine, fine. A bit boring really, mum's away in Russia you see, so I was by myself most of the time." I look down at Binx, stroking his fur softly, thinking about my mum. She left half way through the holidays and I've had very little contact with her since.

I look back up when I hear the unmistakeable, annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Come on Blaise, we're practically there. We need to get back to our seats." She urges him to move as she gives me a nasty glare. I send her one right back but then notice Draco behind her. We make eye contact for a split second before we he looks away.

Pansy moves in front of Blaise so she is standing in front of me. I raise my eyebrow at her expectantly and she gives me a cold look.

"There's no need to be wasting your time talking to filthy little blood-traitors." She spits out as she roughly pushes passed me.

I grit my teeth and resist the urge to pull my wand on her.

"Sorry Blakewood, we'll catch up later, yeah?" Blaise asks giving me a slightly sympathetic look as he walks by me.

"Yeah, sure." I mumble back. I try to walk past Draco to get back to my compartment but he blocks my path and I look up at him, not in the mood for anymore shit.

"I think you should stay away from Pansy." He tells me quietly but sternly. Was he really saying this to me?

"Maybe you should tell your little girlfriend to stay the hell away from me instead." I grit out before roughly pushing him out of the way, walking back through the train, cradling Binx close to my chest.

By the time I get back to the compartment the train has stopped and everyone is trying to get out. I spot Hermione up ahead looking around, probably for me, but decide that I can't actually be bothered calling out to her through the crowds of students so I let her walk off with Ron and Harry whilst I slowly move with everyone else.

"M!" I hear an Irish voice call from behind me. I turn to see Aibhlin O'Malley. She runs to catch up with me before she embraces me in a tight hug. I smile at her and we continue to walk.

Aibhlin and I have been friends all our lives because our families are close. She comes from one of the richest families in Ireland. It wasn't until second year when I realised that Hermione was going to be closer to Ron and Harry, that Aibhlin and I became really close. Aibhlin understands me in a way that Hermione just… doesn't. And it's not at all Hermione's fault, it's just because of Aibhlin and I's background, I suppose. We're just closer. Although I do love Hermione and we will always be best friends.

"Excited for this year?" she asks me as we walk towards the carriages together.

"I suppose so."

I sigh and look at the magnificent castle just up ahead, mentally preparing myself for what is likely to be another eventful year at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

**RoseGranger- I'm glad you like it :)**

**POTC and LOTR Lover- I liked that review, it made me smile...I love Captain Jack :)**

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, 'Aibhilin' is pronounced 'ave-leen'**

_Chapter 4-_

"Well there's something you don't see every day!" George points out as everyone gathers to see the carriage pulled by winged horses land. I give them all strange looks. Well, I suppose if you don't own a flying carriage it would be quite different but it was all the same to me.

"I wonder who they are." Aibhilin mumbles quietly to me as we stride through the throng of amazed students, fighting our way to the dormitories to get our robes.

"I have no idea. But they certainly like to make an entrance, don't they?"

* * *

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Everyone's attention turns to Dumbledore as he stands in front of us all in the Great Hall. I pick at my nails, preparing myself for Dumbledore's speech.

"This castle will no longer be your home this year, but home to some very special guests," Ah, so that's obviously the people in the carriage. I hear footsteps behind us all and turn my head to see Filch running strangely towards Dumbledore. "Hogwarts has been chosen…" Filch starts conversing in whispers with Dumbledore so I decide to do the same with Aibhilin and Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is this all about anyway?" I ask them, not really in the mood to be polite to any 'guests.'

"I'm not sure." Hermione replies as Aibhilin just shrugs her shoulders. I sigh and look back to Dumbledore, seeing Filch run back out of the hall.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a magnificent event. The Triwizard Tournament." The whole hall erupts into more whispers about this tournament. I look at everyone else in my year; they're just as confused as I am. "Now for those of you that do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools, for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to participate in these contests." This seems to pique the interest of some of my fellow housemates, but I remain neutral. "Let me be clear. If you are chosen, you stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later, for now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!" He gestures to the massive, golden doors of the Great Hall as they swing open to reveal a group of girls, dressed in blue hats and dresses.

Merlin, they're all bloody beautiful…and French. The boys in the hall clearly enjoy the sight of the girls as well as they all sit entranced by them.

The girls walk briskly and with purpose, their eyes staying trained ahead of them.

They all stop at the Hufflepuff table next to ours and sigh beautifully, stretching their arms out to them. They walk ahead and do the same thing right next to us. I give Aibhilin a look and she just giggles in return.

"Bloody hell." Ron says as he eyes their arses.

"Very classy Ron." I tell him without turning around.

The girls all run up to take different positions at the front of the hall as an extremely tall woman, who I assume to be the Headmistress, follows them to where they are standing. After their performance ends with a girl and a younger girl doing spins and a cartwheel of some sort, the whole hall applauds and cheers. I just clap politely and smile. Getting the feeling that someone is watching me, I glance around the hall and notice Draco's the one staring at me. I catch his eye and raise a brow at him, but he realises he's been caught and looks away quickly. What was his problem? I know that I snapped at him but he shouldn't be staring in the first place. I take a deep breath and brush it off, focusing on the French girls.

"And now our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff.

I straighten up in my seat as does Hermione and Aibhilin as we watch the older boys march into the Hall, hitting the staffs they are carrying against the ground.

They all start running and I hear gasps from the people around me as we all watch in fascination as they start doing flips and breathing fire.

"Blimey it's him." I hear Ron say weakly. I turn to see Viktor Krum walking purposefully down the hall, followed by a much older, mean looking man dressed in a white coat. My eyes widen and I start to whack Aibhilin with my hand.

"Aibhilin. That's Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum is actually in our school." I breathe out. She gives me concerned look and pats my knee, trying to make sure I don't start hyperventilating in front of everyone. That would be embarrassing for the both of us.

When everyone has settled again, the amazing feast appears before us and I immediately dig in with Aibhilin.

* * *

"I don't ever want to eat again." Aibhilin groans as she pushes away her plate. I wipe my mouth with a napkin and resist the urge to throw up everywhere.

"I agree." I tell her, earning some strange looks from my surrounding housemates. "What? We can't all have bottomless pits for stomachs." I half growl out at everyone, especially Ron since I could just see the judgement in his eyes as he shoves a bit of chicken in his mouth.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore's voice booms throughout the hall. He stands next to a tall golden object. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." The twins agree at the same time.

"For this reason the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartemius Crouch." The man that was at the World Cup, from the Ministry, walks forward but then ducks as it starts to rain in the hall causing everyone, including me to scream and try to cover ourselves.

A man that had just walked through the door shoots a spell up at the ceiling and the raining immediately stops. I try to get a better look at him. He looks a bit odd, with a…mad-eye. Mad-Eye Moody. That's exactly who that is. Mum had told me about him, he works for the Ministry. He used to be an Auror I'm sure.

My thoughts are confirmed when Ron and Hermione start talking about him in hushed tones.

Moody greets Professor Dumbledore as an old friend and then heads to a corner where he takes a swig out of a strange looking bottle.

"What's that he's drinking d'you suppose?" Seamus asks no one in particular.

"Fuck knows." I mumble, putting my head in my hands, wanting so badly to just go to sleep.

I tune out as Mr. Crouch starts speaking but when I hear shouting and booing I lift my head up.

"What did he say?" I ask Aibhilin quietly.

"You can't put your name in for the tournament unless you're seventeen."

"Oh, that's shit for everyone else I suppose." I look back up at Mr. Crouch, deciding that maybe I should pay attention.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roars over everyone else. The whole hall goes completely silent as Dumbledore proceeds to make the gold casing of the object he is standing next to melt away, to reveal a rather large goblet. A blue flame rises from the goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire." Hm, what a fitting name. I'm sure a lot of time was spent thinking of that. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

"Who do you suppose will put their name in?" Aibhilin asks us all as we get ready for bed. I shrug at her.

"Cedric Diggory maybe?" I suggest.

"Oh yes, he certainly will." Aibhilin hums to herself. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I'm not sure, it could be anyone really." She says, climbing into her bed. I do the same as the light goes out. I pull the curtains closed around the bed and wrap the blankets around myself, letting sleep finally take over.

* * *

I walk briskly to my next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, clutching my books to my chest. I'd gotten held behind to speak to another professor about the rest of the year and now I'm going to be late.

Walking into the classroom, everyone's head snaps towards me. Hermione gives me a questioning look and everyone else just stares.

"Miss Blakewood, you're late." Mad-Eye Moody barks at me from the font of the class. So, an ex- Auror is here to teach D.A.D.A? Bloody hell.

"My apologies professor, I got held up…" Wait, how could he possibly know who I am already? "I'm sorry, but how do you know who I am?" I ask slowly.

"We all know your mother, Miss Blakewood. You're just as famous as Potter over there." I raise my eyebrows and nod. Fair point. My mother was well-known, so it's only logical that as her only daughter, I am too.

"Right." I walk to an empty seat behind Hermione and sit down. The heat leaving my cheeks as everyone is no longer looking at me.

"Back to what I was saying, the Unforgivable Curses. Who knows what they are?" Of course Hermione's hand shoots up in the air. I would've answered but she beat me to it.

_The Imperious Curse. The Cruciatus Curse. The Killing Curse._

I list them in my head, knowing them already. Mum had taught me all about them when I was younger. I had witnessed her using the killing curse on a dying fox. I had been outside playing in the woods when I found it, all alone and whimpering. A sight and a sound that still haunts me. Its injuries were far too great to heal so mum said that she would put it out of its misery.

"Use of anyone of them-"

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." Professor Moody cuts off what Hermione is saying.

My mother obviously didn't get sent to Azkaban when she had used the killing curse. It wasn't that big of a deal since it was used on a dying animal and she would never get sent to Azkaban anyway because of her high-up status in the Wizarding World.

"The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do, I say differently!" Moody throws his piece of chalk down onto the desk. "You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find another place to put your chewing-gum besides the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan." Moody says without facing Seamus but we all turn to look at the now red-faced Irish boy. Professor Moody throws another bit of chalk across the room and shouts again. Blimey, he is insane.

"So, which curse shall we see first?" He asks quietly. "Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron answers shakily. I notice words beginning to form on the bit of parchment next to me before grabbing it and reading what it says.

_Why were you late?_

I narrow my eyes at the note before looking around the room. My eyes finally land upon Draco, who is looking at me expectantly, holding a quill in his hand. He raises his eyebrows once and I roll my eyes, picking up my own quill and scrawling an answer back on the parchment.

_None of your business, you nosey little prick. _

I watch him read it and fake pout.

_It will be. _

The words had formed on the parchment and I gave them a questioning look. Will be what? What the hell was he on about anyway? I hold in a frustrated groan and instead turn my attention back to the lesson.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one." Ron says. I didn't even realise he had stood up. "The Imperious Curse."

"Oh yeah… your father would know all about that." Moody goes back up to the desk and takes some sort of spider-like creature out of a jar. He recites a spell and the creature grows in size.

"Imperio." He says, pointing his wand at the poor thing. It floats through the air in whichever direction the professor's wand is going in.

He makes it land on top of Crabbe's head. He starts whimpering like a child and trying to get it off whilst everyone else just laughs.

"Don't worry, she's completely harmless," The spider lands on Padma's arm and her eyes widen at it in fright.

"But if she bites…" He makes the spider dangle above Ron's head. "She's lethal."

Draco's laugh was the loudest and Moody didn't miss it.

"What're you laughing at?" He makes the spider jump on to Draco's face and he looks at it in horror, flailing his arms about, shouting to get it off.

I honestly have trouble controlling my laughter at the scene. Draco Malfoy is afraid of a spider. It's impossible not to find that funny.

"Talented isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself…" My face becomes straight again as does everyone else's as we watch the professor manipulating the movement of the spider.

"Alright next curse?" Multiple hands go up into the air. "Longbottom. Up you get," Mad-Eye picks Neville. He rises from his chair. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Neville gives a small nod in reply.

"There's the um…Cruciatus Curse." Neville stutters a bit.

"Correct! Correct! Come come. Particularly nasty, the torture curse." Professor Moody points his wand at the spider. "Crucio." He begins to torture it, making it squeal.

I'm not exactly used to seeing things being tortured so I start to become quite uneasy as I watch.

Neville starts squirming, obviously not liking this either.

"Stop it!" Hermione finally shouts. "Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop it!" Mad-Eye finally stops the curse. He picks up the spider and places it on Hermione's desk.

"Perhaps you can give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger." Hermione shakes her head, clearly uncomfortable.

"Avada Kedavra." I say solemnly before I can stop myself. I feel the whole class's burning stares on me but I keep my eyes focused on the spider. Professor Moody nods at me.

"Avada Kedavra." Green light shoots out of his wand and hits the spider, effectively ending its life.

"The Killing Curse. There's only one person known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." His attention turns to Harry.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" I ask, shoving Draco. His whole posse gathers around us on the stairs. Draco looks at me, unfazed by the push.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Keep out of my business." I grit out at him, storming down the stairs.

"Oh, that. I was just curious." He says, easily catching up with me. I whirl around to face him.

"Curious? You are never 'just curious' Malfoy." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Who knew you were such an expert about me." He smirks, moving closer to me so that I have to look up at him.

"Well, I've known you for four years and honestly, you aren't that hard to figure out." I turn around and make it down one step before I turn to face him again. "And by the way, decide whether you want to talk to me or ignore me and then stick to that decision."

He clenches his jaw but doesn't say anything and I stalk off to my next class, completely frustrated with Draco.

Who does he think he is? He saves me from being trampled to death, tells me to stay away from his precious Pansy, ignores me and then has the nerve to think it's okay to just casually ask where I've been when I'm late for class.

Oh gods. I'm completely overthinking this whole thing. It's just Draco.

Just Draco that you're mad about.

I mentally scold myself for thinking such things about him. He is not allowed to constantly be on my mind and he is most certainly not allowed to ruin my year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

_Chapter 5-_

Everyone was already sitting in the Great Hall when Aibhilin and I arrived. We didn't really have a reason for being here it was just simply so we could see who put their name into the Goblet of Fire.

"You know, now that I think about it…I wouldn't mind being seventeen so I could put my name in. I think it'd be quite fun. Don't you?"

"I suppose… but you heard what Dumbledore said, the tasks are going to be extremely dangerous." Aibhilin replies quietly. I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh don't be such a coward Ave! Where's that Gryffindor bravery?" I tease her by bumping her shoulder gently as we sit down.

"I am not a coward!" She says more fiercely. I hold my hands up in mock defence.

"I'm only teasing, put the claws away." I smirk at her before turning my attention to the group of Hufflepuffs urging Cedric to put his name into the goblet.

"Go on Ced!" they cheer as they push him forward. He carefully puts the piece of parchment into the flame and catches my eye. He winks at both Aibhilin and I, making me blush furiously.

"Oh, he is so fit." Aibhilin says dreamily. "Why are you not with him already Gen?"

"You are barking mad. He's a lot older and not that it's a big deal for me it's just well…"

"A big deal for you?" She offers. I scoff at her and continue what I was saying.

"No, I just don't think we would be good together. Sure, he's gorgeous and a genuine bloke. But, sometimes I think he's _too_ good. Not to mention the fact that he's one of the most sought-after boys in the school. If I was going after him, I'd have a boat load of competition."

"Or that is complete and utter shit and you are still caught up in the land of Draco Malfoy." It was her turn to smirk at me. I glare at her and whack her arm.

"That is most certainly not it-"

"Haha, Yes!" Two loud voices and cheers interrupt my sentence. The Weasley twins run in holding small vials of something. I turn to face Aibhilin again.

"It's not him." I finish off before giving the Weasley's my undivided attention, just like the rest of the people in the hall have.

"Well lads we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." They tell us all. I smile at them, amused by their tactics of trouble making.

"It's not going to work." Hermione, who I hadn't realised was sitting near us, sing-songs to them without turning around.

Fred and George share a look and go to either side of Hermione as we all sit and watch.

"Oh yeah? And why is that Granger?" Fred asks her.

"Maybe because it was designed to keep sods like the two of you from entering it." I point out. They each just glare at me and I smirk in return. Hermione ignores the fact that I said anything and goes into greater detail.

"See this?" She motions to the foggy looking ring around the goblet. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asks bluntly.

"So," she closes her book over, "a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something so pathetically dim-witted such as an aging potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." George tells her.

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." Fred finishes off as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

The boys jump up onto a bench and begin to shake the bottles.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They gulp down the potions and jump inside the ring.

Loud cheers and a round of applause rings out for the twins as nothing happens upon entering the ring.

I turn to Aibhilin and shrug.

"Maybe it'll work." She says.

"Maybe it won't." I reply to her.

They throw their names into the fire and everything seems fine. But then the flames start to go higher and they shoot out of the goblet, hitting Fred and George and knocking them both back, outside of the ring. I cringe as they both hit the ground.

When I look back over at them, I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep in the laugh threatening to escape me. The boys had grown old. Grey beards, grey hair, the whole lot.

Aibhilin cackles away beside me, as does everyone else.

They start rolling around, attempting to hit one another as we all gather around them. I hear the doors open behind me and become silent. When everyone else notices as well, they quieten down too.

Viktor Krum strides purposefully into the hall, flanked by Igor Karkaroff and Igor's Aide.

Despite my best efforts, I can't stop the small sigh of appreciation that escapes my mouth at the sight of Viktor. I still can't believe that he's here. In Hogwarts.

He puts his name into the goblet and I catch him giving Hermione a look. I look at Hermione and smirk before going to sit next to her.

"Hmm, so…Viktor Krum? Well done Hermione Granger." I give her a mock round of applause and she blushes, burying her nose in her book again.

"See the two of you later then, yeah?" I ask Hermione and Aibhilin as I pick up my bag and head for the doors.

"Yeah." They chorus as I walk out.

The halls are practically empty with only a few people milling about as I make my way to the Gryffindor common room. I have to return to the Great Hall later on anyway, to see who gets picked but I need to put all my books away as they are becoming quite heavy.

I look up to see Blaise and Draco passing by me.

"Boys." I nod to them without stopping.

"Blakewood." They reciprocate the gesture before carrying on down the corridor.

I chuck all of my books and my bag onto the bed, not bothering to put them away properly and check the time. I suppose I have time to write a letter to mum. I'll just send it tomorrow.

I grab some parchment and head into the common room. I sit at a desk, tapping the quill against it, trying to decide what to write.

_Mum, _

_The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. But you probably already know that… How is Russia? Have you met any blokes yet? You're young now, but you won't be forever you know. Speaking of blokes, I met Cedric Diggory and oh my days is he handsome. Also, Viktor Krum is here. Viktor. Krum. Do you understand how unbelievably amazing that is? I think he  
might have his eye on Hermione. Good for her though, she deserves to be fancied and by a famous quidditch player no less.  
And now for the confession. I know that you say he's bad news because he's a Malfoy but mum… I honestly cannot stop thinking about Draco. It's killing me. I shouldn't feel this way, I know that but I do. Give me some of your great, motherly advice please?  
I talked to Adelaide, she's asked me to be the one to assist her for the ball she's hosting. I had completely forgotten about it. I'm glad that she wants me to help but I have a feeling I'm going to get quite a bit of hate from Belinda and Shauna. Anyway, owl me as soon as you can. I love you forever and a day mum. _

_-Magenta x_

I put the letter away and head out of the common room.

* * *

I push my way through the crowds of students, all gathered around in the Great Hall.

"Sorry. Excuse me-sorry." Having no luck in being polite trying to get people to move I resort to shoving and shouting.

"Move out of my bloody way!" A group of Slytherins stop talking and turn to look at me, finally parting so that I can walk through. "Merlin! Was that so hard?" I give them all glares as I walk passed them. I mean, I know I'm small but I'm not _that _small. Bloody hell, ignorant fools. All of them.

"Magenta! Come sit!" Aibhilin calls out to me and I go and sit next to her and the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champions Selection!" Dumbledore dims all of the fires that are burning and goes over to the Goblet of Fire, with his hand outstretched.

I watch in fascination as the flame goes from blue to a pinkish/red colour. A piece of parchment flies out into Dumbledore's hand. I grab onto Aibhilin's arm, waiting in anticipation to hear the first name.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

All of the Durmstrang boys cheer for their friend, as do a few of us. I clap along with everyone else as Viktor goes to another room.

It flames up again and produces another name.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!"

A petite blonde girl gets up and goes to wherever Viktor is.

The crowd gets silent again as we watch the last name shoot up out of the flames and land in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuffs burst out in wild cheers and applause. I clap along and cheer for Cedric.

"There was no way he wasn't going to get chosen." I whisper to Aibhilin she nods in response and continues clapping.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore exclaims. "But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!" He points behind him just as a gleaming, magnificent looking object is unveiled. We don't marvel at it for long before the flames of the goblet start to hiss and rise yet again.

"What the hell?" Aibhilin mumbles beside me. I shush her and watch with interest as Dumbledore goes to the goblet.

The flame burns even brighter this time as the piece of parchment flies out of it.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore murmurs. I gasp quietly and spare Harry a glance.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore says louder, looking around. Everyone else turns their heads, murmuring about what's happening and looking for Harry.

Harry stands up but then shakily sits back down, trying to avoid Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yells his name this time.

"Harry!" I hiss at him. "Go."

Hermione puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him to go up as well.

I watch as he slowly makes his way to Dumbledore, not looking at the people staring at him.

Harry didn't do this. He couldn't have. He's Harry Saint Potter for Merlin's sake.

I just stare at him. Not in a hateful nor menacing way like many others are, I simply just stare. Trying to figure this out in my head.

The whispers start up again, people calling out that Harry somehow cheated. He heads down to where the other champions are, solemnly. Leaving confused students like myself behind.

"Everyone back to your dormitories!" Professor McGonagall shouts sternly before rushing off with the other professors.

I get up along with Hermione and Aibhlin and we follow the crowds out of the hall.

We don't say anything; we just walk, caught up in our own thoughts.

Poor lad, always getting caught up in things. I feel quite sorry for Harry. I'm probably one of the few, out of the whole school that does. Even Ron looks pissed and he's Harry's best friend.

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice next to me.

"Well, well. It's not so great being friends with Potter now is it?" I turn to face Draco's sneering face.

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione says next to me. He gives her a disgusted look.

"No one asked for _your _opinion, filthy little mud-blood." Hermione purses her lips and walks away. Aibhilin remains silent only giving Draco a glare as he slings his arm around my shoulders. My heart beats faster at the closeness but I quickly remind myself that he just insulted Hermione.

"Potter's a lying little cheat. Wouldn't you agree Blakewood?" I scoff at him and push his arm off of me.

"He's still less of a lying cheat then you." I tell him, keeping my eyes trained ahead of me.

"Oh really?" He asks in a more defensive tone. I notice that we're about to pass the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room and I stop and turn to look him in the eye.

"Yes, really. And Harry hasn't done anything wrong anyway. You're just jealous Draco. And throwing petty insults about Harry around just makes you look like a prick." I see a fire raging in his eyes and decide that it's best if I get away quickly. "Good-night." I quickly follow Aibhilin up the stairs, although keeping my head held high.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I make it to the safety of the girls' dormitories. I turn around to see Aibhilin standing with her arms crossed, a small smirk on her face.

"You lying little bitch." My eyes widen at her. "You said that you were over your little crush on Draco."

"I am!" I protest.

"You most certainly are not. Not from what I just saw. It's just blatantly obvious that the two of you fancy each other." I roll my eyes at her and walk passed her to sit on my bed. She takes a seat next to me before she proceeds to sprawl out across the bed. "You aren't even denying it. I mean, I still hate Malfoy with all my heart because he is in fact a sodding prick but if you like him, I think that you should be with him. Of course it won't go down well with everyone else but who the hell cares?"

"Okay, Ave, I appreciate you giving me your blessing and everything but it's not just a case of being with him. My mum hates his family. And they most likely hate us. Besides, I don't want to have a boyfriend right now. I still need to be completely focused on school and doing well and-"

"More excuses." Aibhlin groans. "Why do you have to make this so difficult? You like him. He likes you. Be together." She says it slowly as if she's talking to a child.

"But it _is _difficult. And I don't want to talk about it anymore; everyone else is starting to come in." I get up and yank her off my bed before changing and crawling under the covers.

Potions first thing tomorrow. Be prepared Magenta. You don't want to fall behind again and- Draco. Draco. Draco.

I internally growl at the little voice inside of my head. This is bloody pathetic.

_I'm _bloody pathetic.

* * *

"Magenta!" Adelaide's shrill voice rings through the corridor. Both Aibhilin and I stop and turn to face her.

"Adelaide." I nod to her. "Belinda. Shauna." I greet the two other girls stiffly. They return the greeting with a look of distain. Lovely.

"So, let's hear the gossip then." Adelaide hooks arms with Aibhilin and I. We give each other confused looks before continuing to walk.

"What gossip would that be?" I ask her as we approach the doors to the Great Hall.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Pansy Parkinson pitched quite the fit last night. She swore up and down that you were centimetres away from snogging that Draco Malfoy." My eyes widen and I yank my arm away from her.

"What?! That never happened! Pansy's just seeking attention, like, you know… _always_." I tell her.

"Like we would believe _you_." Belinda says, her pretty face contorting into an ugly sneer.

"Well you should bloody believe her because it's the truth you arrogant bitch." Aibhilin barks out at Belinda. Belinda scoffs and turns her head away slightly.

"Enough. Magenta, darling. Just tell me, did you snog Malfoy?" Adelaide asks calmly.

"_No_. I didn't. My word should be enough for you. And you also shouldn't listen to Parkinson." I tell her evenly.

She holds her hands up in mock-defence.

"Okay, fine. You didn't. I believe you. Now why don't you and Aibhilin here come and sit with us for breakfast?" I begin to protest but Shauna beats me to it, her brown eyes becoming cold as she looks at me.

"What? Not a chance in hell. They're Gryffindors; it's not right for any of them to sit at the Slytherin table."

"Stow it Shauna. Magenta is my cousin and Aibhilin is her friend. They can sit with us if I say so." Adelaide grabs both of our arms again and practically drags us to the Slytherin table.

Everyone already sitting at the table looks at us. Some with looks of disgust and some neutral. Blaise is one of the neutral ones, he moves over a bit making room for Aibhilin and I.

When he looks at Aibhilin a small smirk forms on his face and she raises an eyebrow.

We sit down awkwardly and I try to ignore the stares coming from the other Gryffindors.

"So, I know it's still quite a while away but we need to start thinking about the ball. Where is it going to be? What colours should we ha-" Adelaide's sentence is cut off by Draco sitting down in-between us.

"Blakewood. What a pleasant surprise." He smirks at me.

"Do you have any tact? I was in the middle of a conversation." I tell him, gesturing to Adelaide.

"No, no. It's fine, we can discuss this later anyway. You two go ahead and chat." Adelaide sends me a wink and I narrow my eyes at her.

I see Shauna looking between Draco and I and then glaring at me. Oh right, she's in love with him… I send her a small smirk before scooting right up next to Draco, closing the gap that was between us before.

Draco's eyes widen a bit at my advance but then he goes back to his regular smirking. Oh gods, he is gorgeous.

"How very considerate of you Adelaide. I do enjoy _chatting_ with Draco." I smile at him before reaching up and playing with his soft hair.

Everyone else watches on, extremely confused but I don't mind them, I keep my eyes focused on Shauna who is fuming now. I decide to see how far I can push her.

"So…" I start stroking Draco's arm affectionately. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with potions? I mean, it's not my strong suit and just because you're _so_ good at them…" I look up at him and bat my eyelashes.

He narrows his eyes but I give him my most innocent look and he eases up.

"Yeah, of course. Come to the Slytherin common room tonight and I'll help you then." He says, slinging an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Can't wait." I whisper in his ear, just loud enough for Shauna to hear.

She looks like she's holding back a frustrated scream.

To put the cherry on top I kiss Draco's cheek slowly and know I've pushed Shauna over the edge. She throws her fork down and storms away.

"Shauna!" Belinda and Adelaide call after her. They sigh and run after her.

I smile, satisfied with her reaction and remove Draco's arm from around me before scooting back over to Aibhilin.

She and Blaise have been sitting there, completely silent the whole time.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to let _him_," she gestures to Draco. "Help you with potions."

"Piss off O'Malley." Draco hisses at her.

"Of course not." I laugh. "You did well at playing along by the way." I tell Draco. His eyebrows knit together as he narrows his eyes at me. I ignore him and grab my bag.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I'm going to be late for class. You coming Ave?"

"Actually, I'm going to walk O'Malley to class. If you don't mind?" Blaise answers for her.

I give Aibhilin a look as she blushes.

"No, of course not. I'll see you later." I wink at Aibhilin before heading out of the hall.

So, Blaise clearly fancies Aibhilin. This is just too good.

I'm not far out of the hall before I'm pushed up against the wall, staring into the silver eyes of Draco.

"Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?" I ask him, trying to struggle out of his grip and failing.

"Using me like that wasn't very Gryffindor of you." He says against my ear. I try to free my wrists of his tight grip but he just pins them to my sides. "Nor was it very nice."

"Well maybe I'm not as nice a person as you though I was." I whisper, unable to speak normally at this close proximity.

"Maybe. Maybe under all of that 'I'm such a good little Gryffindor' act, you're a cruel, little Slytherin. After all, your mother was."

"Don't talk about my mother." I grit out. "You don't know her."

"But I know _about_ her… and your father." My eyes widen.

"You're lying." He leans back to look at me.

"Am I?" he questions. I turn my head away from him. "Enough about that though," He grabs my chin to make me look at him. "You asked me to make a decision about whether I wanted to talk to you or ignore you. Well I made that decision and I have decided that we are going to be _friends_."

"Oh really?" I try to push him away but he pushes me against the wall harder. I'm torn between wanting someone to walk by so that Draco lets me go and being glad that no one's around to notice this little interaction.

"Really. So, tonight you _are_ going to come to the Slytherin common room and I _will _help you with potions."

"N-" I begin but he presses a finger against my lips, silencing me.

"Ah, it wasn't a question." He finally lets my wrists go and I rub them, sure that there will be marks. He smirks and winks at me. "See you tonight."

Draco walks away to class leaving me dazed and confused against the wall.

What the bloody hell just happened?

Okay, so if I don't go he's going to be pissed and if I do go then… well, what's the worst that could happen really?

I pick up my bag again and shoulder it before walking down the hall, trying to think of a good excuse for being late to Snape's class.

I tip my head back as I walk and groan.

Bloody Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

_Chapter 6-_

"No way. Are you absolutely mad? Nope, you are not going." Aibhilin crosses her arms and gives me a stern look.

"Okay, stop. You are acting like my mum Ave. Besides, the worst possibility is that I go down there and I have to deal with Pansy." I tell her honestly.

"M, I don't think you realise that you'll be walking into the snake pit. Draco is a Slytherin and he's evil. They all are."

"Oh yeah, coming from the girl who was making eyes at Blaise Zabini all day. He too is a Slytherin in case you had forgotten and not to mention he's friends with Draco."

Aibhilin pouts.

"Actually, he was the one 'making eyes' at me, not the other way round and besides even if I was, it's not the same thing as going to the bloody dungeons to 'study' with Malfoy."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going. If I'm not back before curfew then you can call the bloody Aurors." I pick up my bag and look at a still pouting Aibhilin. "I'll see you later."

"I wasn't making eyes at him." She mumbles under her breath. I roll my eyes at her as I walk out of the common room.

* * *

Upon arriving in the dungeons I receive glares from nearby Slytherins. All absolutely horrified to have a Gryffindor in their part of the school.

I ignore them as best I can and in doing so I bump into someone. I look up to see Blaise's handsome, smirking face.

"Are you lost Blakewood?" He asks. I give him an incredulous look.

"No. I know where I'm going. But, have you seen Malfoy?"

"You're actually going to let him help you with potions?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"What is so wrong with getting help from Draco? If you know please enlighten me."

Blaise just chuckles and I raise a brow at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it Blakewood. It's just…strange. But anyway, your boyfriend is in the common room." He gestures behind him.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend Zabini. You'd do well to remember that." I tell him slowly. He smirks at me, unfazed by my rubbish threat.

"Come on, I'll take you there." Blaise turns around and walks down the steps and I quickly follow behind him.

He turns to me.

"Cover your ears."

"What? Why-" I give him a glare. "Really?"

"Yes. Now cover your ears." I huff but do as I'm told and cover my ears, blocking out Blaise saying the password.

The door opens and we walk through it.

I had never been in the Slytherin Common Room before, but I imagined it to be similar to this. Cold, mysterious and dark.

The room is lit only by a few green lamps. The sofas are all low and green, most of them placed near the giant fire. Looking out the window, I see part of the lake. It gives the room a greenish tint, making it look even more mysterious.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here Blakewood?" Pansy's annoying voice asks.

"Sod off Pansy. She's here to see Draco." Blaise tells her casually. Pansy's eyes widen and I can see the rage bubbling within her.

"Why would Draco want anything to do with her?" She sneers as if I'm not standing right here.

"Oh give it a rest Parkinson. Draco clearly isn't interested in you. Stop acting as if he's your possession. And besides, he invited me here. I didn't come of my own accord." I tell her, not in the mood for her feeble attempts at harassing me.

Pansy looks as if she's about to say something else but doesn't have a chance as Draco enters the room, interrupting her.

"Blakewood! You came, good choice." Draco announces.

"Alright well, we're going to go. Come on Pans." Blaise takes Pansy's arm and attempts to lead her out but she yanks her arm back.

"No. I'm staying here." She protests with her hands folded across her chest.

"Whatever." Blaise says, walking out. Clearly he isn't the mood for Pansy either.

"Why don't you just bugger off Parkinson?" Draco asks her nastily. Although, it wasn't much of a question, more of a command really.

Pansy's eyes widen and she tries to reach out for Draco but he just walks over to me.

"Draco-wait," Pansy pleads with tears in her eyes. Is she really going to cry? For Merlin's sake, if it was going to be like this, I wouldn't have come here in the first place.

Draco rolls his eyes and ignores her, turning to me. Frustrated, Pansy finally stomps off.

"So, what's the trouble with potions? I always thought you were rather good at it."

"I'm good at it in theory." I tell him simply. He nods.

"Practical it is then."

"Yeah, sure. If you've got a cauldron and ingredients lying about." I say, looking around.

Draco chuckles and heads for the door.

"Come on then." He nods his head towards the door. I sigh and follow him.

Apparently the pace that I'm walking at just isn't fast enough for him because he stops and grabs my wrist, pulling me along with him instead.

"Bloody hell. Could you be any slower?" Draco growls out. I speed up my pace, trying not to trip up as he drags me by the wrist.

"I could actually." I tell him.

He lets out a small laugh as we arrive outside of an empty classroom.

Draco pulls out his wand and taps the lock.

"Alohomora." He whispers and the door unlocks. He walks into the room and I follow behind.

I recognise the room to be a potions classroom, makes sense.

"We shouldn't be in here…" I say, standing by the door. It's dark, save for the moonlight streaming in from the window, illuminating only one desk. It gives the entire place an eerie feeling.

Draco ignores my comment and goes about finding a cauldron. When he does, he places it on the desk that basks in the glow coming from the moon.

"What are you just standing there for?" He snaps when he spots me beside the door.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"For Merlin's sake. I'm going to teach you how to make a potion properly. Now stop worrying and come over here."

Cautiously, I make my way over to him. I take my potions book out of my bag and place it on the table.

Draco snatches the book and flips through the pages until he stops at one.

"So, what is it?" I ask, curious to know what I'm going to have to attempt creating. I reach for the book but he lifts it so it's out of my reach.

"Ah-ah. I'll tell you what you need and you just go and get it like a good little Gryffindor." He says in a bit of a demeaning tone. I narrow my eyes at him and scoff.

"Go on then." He urges.

"If you're going to talk to me like that then-"

"Do you want to get better at making potions or not?" He interrupts me.

"Yes." I grit out.

"Well then stop complaining or I'll leave right now and you'll be shit at this. Then, you'll not do well in your exams and you'll fail miserably, probably have to go back to a first year class…" He teases. Of course, I don't find it the least bit amusing. "But on the other hand, this can all be avoided if you take the help that I am kindly offering to you. I mean, I have plenty of other things that I could be doing with my time right now rather than helping a bleeding Gryffindor with potions."

Honestly, that kind of stings. Of course I know that Draco hates all Gryffindors, that's just a given but I didn't think that he actually hated _me._

He moves closer to me and I stare up at him, careful to not let the small amount of hurt show in my eyes.

"But I _am_ helping you Blakewood. Because, despite my loathing for your house and the people you choose to hang about with, I like to ignore the fact that you're a Gryffindor. And I do so, solely for the reason that I find you rather amusing."

My heart swells at his tiny confession.

If anyone else had said that to me I would have scoffed and walked away. But it's not anyone else it's _Draco._ From him, I take it as a compliment and as approval, which for some reason is something I value.

"Now," he whispers, his minty breath fanning my face. "Go fetch these ingredients." I nod as he starts reading out the list.

* * *

I turn to Draco looking sheepish.

"Ta-da…" I trail off quietly, gesturing to the cauldron. Draco -who is sitting at the desk with his head propped up by his hand- looks dazed and confused.

"Oh my gods. I wasn't aware that it was actually possible for someone to be so awful at brewing a potion." He says bluntly.

"I thought you would've already known considering you are in-fact _in_ my Potions class. And I told you I was horrid." He stops leaning on his hand and straightens up before licking his lips.

"Yes, but in class I'm too busy actually doing things _right _to be watching you bloody fail."

I sit down on a stool with a small huff. I run a hand through my hair for what feels like the hundredth time tonight since I started making the potion.

"I would hate to be you right now. I must look a bloody state. Just _look_ at my hair, it is a complete riot, my nails are chipped, I'm fairly certain that wrinkles are forming on my face from frowning so much at this fucking potion and-" I stop when I realise how pathetic I sound.

I share a look with Draco before we both burst out laughing.

"Do you _ever_ stop complaining?" He asks when we stop laughing.

"Of course not."

* * *

I walk down the corridor with Aibhilin, listening as she continues on about last night.

"So then he didn't try to kill you like the evil bastard he is?" She asks slowly. I roll my eyes at her and let out a small laugh at her question. She's basically been asking me the same thing all morning, but in different ways.

"Will it please you if I say that he did and I barely got away with my life?" I ask, desperate to get off the subject.

"It would actually. It'd be proving my theory that he is in fact very much _evil_ like his father." She sing-songs in her Irish accent.

"I don't disagree with you about Lucius but I think Draco's only semi-evil." I say teasingly.

"Oh M," She loops her arm through mine. "Forever trying _and_ failing to be funny." I laugh at her and nod, acknowledging the fact that she's right.

"You coming to the library?" Aibhilin asks out of the blue. "I have some studying to do and I could use my best friend to make it less boring..."

"Sorry Ave, but I need my fresh air." She huffs and lets go of my arm as we have arrived outside of the library.

"Fine, well this is where I love you and leave you." She blows me a kiss and walks into the library.

I sigh and head outside where I see Harry and Neville.

"Harry!" I call out, running to catch up with him. He turns and gives a small wave.

"What are the two of you up to then?" I ask casually, falling into step with them.

"Going to study plants by the lake." Neville says excitedly. I nod and look at Harry, who lacks the excitement that Neville possesses. I can't blame him though.

"No offense or anything Magenta but why are you talking to me? I thought that you'd be like everyone else and want nothing to do with me." Harry says with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Ah, well Harry, as I thought you might've learned by now, I'm not like everyone else. We're friends and I'm not going to just stop talking to you because you got chosen for some bloody tournament. That would be petty. And I like to think of myself as non-petty person."

"Thanks, I guess." He says, unsure of himself as he sits down against a tree. I take a seat next to him and watch Neville go to stand in the lake, looking at various plants.

I lean my head back against the tree trunk and close my eyes, enjoying the peace. Well, as much peace as I can get with Neville mumbling about how fascinating the plants are.

After a while of just sitting I hear footsteps on the stones behind us. I stand up along with Harry to face Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione rushes out.

"Is that right? Well you can- what?" Harry asks, confused by what Hermione said, just as I am.

Hermione goes back to Ron and he whispers to her.

"Dean was told by Parvati that…please don't ask me to say it again." She pleads.

"If you're so confused about what to say why can't Ron just say it himself and stop being so petty. I mean, even Magenta said-" Harry begins but my eyes widen and I cut him off.

"No. Nope, no fucking way am I getting dragged into this. Sorry Harry." I give one wave and quickly walk away, not wanting to be involved in that rot.

Not really having anything else to do I decide to go to the Owlery, to see if maybe my mother has sent a reply to my letter.

When I finally reach the West Tower, I make my way up the path and carefully walk up the narrow stairs leading into the Owlery.

Most of the owls are sitting on their perches but a few are flying in and out of the stone room.

Just as I go to look out of the glassless window a brown tawny owl swoops through it screeching. I quickly duck down, not wanting to be scratched or bitten by it.

It settles on a perch and looks at me, with a letter in its mouth. I raise a brow at the owl but walk over to it anyway, taking the letter from it. When I do it flies off again.

Well, that was extremely good timing.

I open the envelope and take out the parchment that's inside, unfolding it and reading it.

_My darling Magenta,  
I am aware of the Triwizard Tournament. Rather exciting isn't it? Russia is fantastic dear; I'll be coming back soon though. And Magenta Tamsin Rosalie Blakewood, who raised you to be so cheeky? Finding a man is not my main priority in life.  
Cedric Diggory is a lovely boy, but I think he's just a little bit old for you. Same goes for Viktor Krum. You tell Hermione to be careful. And tell her I send my love to her and Aibhilin as well.  
Now to the part I'm dreading. Magenta…Draco Malfoy is not for you. I don't want you with someone like him. I'm sorry you feel that way love, but honestly you can do so much better. Sure, he may seem like he's got it all but trust me he hasn't. He'll end up like his father and I don't want you involved in any of that. Call it my motherly over-protectiveness but I am just looking out for you. We've all wanted someone that we can't have and it's no fun but you get through it. __You __will get through it, because you're my daughter and you're tough.  
That was lovely of Adelaide. Never-mind those other girls, they are just like their mothers and I never liked either of them. But besides them, how are you doing in class? Have you gotten any better at potions? Maybe you can find someone who's good at it to help you. Why don't you ask Hermione? Anyway, I love you so much Gen-bug. _

_-Mum x_

I internally cringe as I read mum's nickname for me. I fold the letter back up and put it in my pocket, running a hand through my hair.

Great, so my mum is _completely_ anti-Draco. I wonder what she would say if she knew that I'm getting help with potions from him. She'd pitch a bloody fit. Oh my mother, always feeling superior to others.

"Alright Blakewood?" I turn to see Blaise entering the Owlery.

"Dandy Zabini." I tell him, leaning against the wall.

"Letter from your mum?" He asks casually, whilst going to his owl.

"Yeah, she's coming back from Russia soon. Speaking of mums, how's Valentina?" I've always liked Blaise's mum. She's a lovely woman and I have to admit she is enticingly beautiful.

"She's probably on the look-out for a new husband but apart from that she's good." I was glad our mums were friends because without them Blaise and I probably wouldn't talk at all. And that would be a shame because despite what people think, Blaise is a pretty genuine bloke. A little snobby, but all Slytherins are. He's not friendly with many people though. Especially if they aren't attractive. Apparently, Blaise is very hard to please that way.

"How did potions practice go with Draco?" He asks suddenly.

"Eh, good I suppose. We just discovered that I'm actually worse at making potions than I say I am. He didn't try to poison me though so that's a plus." Blaise lets out a small chuckle.

I walk over to the stairs and wait for him since he's sending his owl off.

We start walking down the steps and Blaise decides to carry on our conversation.

"Well, he probably didn't try to kill you because he fancies you." He sends a small smirk in my direction.

"Oh fuck off Blaise, you know that isn't true." Although I wish it were.

"Oh I'm sorry I just forgot that Malfoy tends to help all the Gryffindors with their schoolwork." I glare at him.

"If you're going to say that then I'm just going to point out the fact that you quite obviously fancy Aibhilin."

"She's fit sure but I don't fancy her." He scoffs.

"And Draco doesn't fancy me. There, now we've got that sorted." I bump his much taller frame with my shoulder and he just laughs.

After that, we walk back to the school in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I quietly push open the portrait leading out of the common room. Once I'm out, I turn to close the portrait over but I am faced with the Fat Lady giving me a stern look.

"And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" She asks me in a rather loud voice.

"I'm…sleepwalking." I lie, curious to see if she'll buy it. Her stern face melts away and is replaced with an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry dear." With that she wonders off to another painting. I smirk a bit, surprised that she believed that. Well, I really shouldn't be. She can be a bit dim at times.

I carry on down the stairs, heading to the Slytherin common room. Last night, Draco had agreed to keep helping me but to keep people finding out and getting into a big tizzy about it, we decided that it would probably be better to meet after curfew. Of course, it'll be trickier, having to sneak about but I'm really not that bothered. It means I get to spend more time with Draco _and _get better at potions. For me, it's a win-win really.

As I near the dungeons, I see Draco sitting on the stairs. He turns at the sound of my footsteps and stands up.

"Took you long enough." He scoffs, walking up the steps towards me.

"Yes well, some of the girls in my dormitory take ages to fall asleep." I tell him honestly.

"Whatever. Let's go." He leads the way to the classroom we were in the night before and I follow behind silently.

* * *

I push my food about the plate, too tired to eat. Potion making had taken longer than I expected it to last night and I didn't get to sleep until around two.

"Are you alright Magenta?" Hermione asks curiously from beside me.

I offer her a small smile and nod.

"I'm fine Mione, thanks. Just not that hungry."

"So, where were you last night?" I freeze for a moment but try not to let it show.

"I must have been sleepwalking." I tell her, laughing a bit at the end.

"I wasn't aware that you sleepwalk…" she says disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah. It just started recently. Nothing to worry about though. Listen, I'm going to head off so I'll see you later." I tell her quickly, wanting to get away from her penetrating stare.

"Alright, see you in Transfiguration." She smiles a bit and turns to talk to someone else as I gather my bag and head off out of the Great Hall.

Transfiguration. That reminds me… I need to get some papers off of Cedric. He had promised to give them to me a while ago as extra revision.

Where the hell will he be now?

I walk about the school, asking people if they've seen him when finally Cho tells me she saw him outside. I thank her and head out to the courtyard where the Hufflepuffs are known to sit about.

On the way over to him, I see loads of people wearing badges. I narrow my eyes at them trying to see what they say. Then someone hands me one. One second it's saying support Cedric and then it changes to Potter stinks. I clench my jaw and chuck the badge on the ground angrily.

Bloody stupid people. I'm really starting to despise all of this 'Hate on Harry' rubbish. It's tedious. And making badges about it is just completely immature.

"Cedric!" I shout. He turns to me and smiles.

"You alright Magenta?" He asks politely.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks. Hey, you weren't the one who made all the badges were you?" I ask, very much doubtful that he was the one who did it. He shakes his head and looks ashamed.

"No, it wasn't me. I've been telling people not to wear them, but they just don't listen." He says.

"Okay well it's good that it wasn't you because that means you're still in my good graces and I hope that I'm in yours just enough to be able to ask for those Transfiguration papers?" I ask sweetly.

He chuckles and opens his bag, taking out the papers.

"Here you go. I was wondering when you'd be asking for them." He smiles.

"I almost forgot about them. But thank you so much. You are a genuine life-saver Ced!" I jump up giving him a hug. He returns it and laughs.

"See you around Gen." He winks and walks off.

I sigh and turn to walk away but when I catch sight of a group of Slytherins handing out the bloody badges…it all clicks. I grit my teeth and briskly walk over to the Slytherins.

"Ah, Blakewood. Like the badges?" Draco asks in his arrogant voice. The rest of the group laughs with him and I grit my teeth. Upon reaching Draco I shove him roughly, making the other Slytherins step back slightly.

"No! I most certainly don't like the fucking badges! They're horrible and petty and Harry doesn't deserve that." By now I'm seething. "It was you who made them, wasn't it?"

Draco's jaw clenches.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He sneers. I narrow my eyes and shake my head.

"Of _course _it was you. You stupid, jealous, arrogant prick!" I honestly don't know what I'm getting so worked up about. I should have expected as much from Draco.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that… filthy little blood-traitor." He spits.

I waste no time in slapping him hard across the face. His head snaps to the side from the force of the slap and clutches his cheek but doesn't say anything.

"Draco! You alright?" The others gather around him.

I push them all out of the way and stand right in front of him, looking up at him and giving my harshest glare.

"How. Dare. _You."_ I turn and fight the urge to break out into a run. I walk as fast as I can to the Gryffindor common room, harshly wiping away at the tears that have sprung to my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

**A/N: Mystique-World-Master - I do like to keep things interesting and I kind of just want to slowly build their relationship with each other. I'm glad you're enjoying it though :)**

**izzy1702- Thank you so much for loving it! :)**

**All of the reviews are appreciated and they make me feel like my writing is worthwhile so...keep reviewing, because when I read them I feel more motivated to keep writing!**

**Also, my updates have been a little all over the place so, I shall post a new chapter every Sunday.**

_Chapter 7-_

My crying had turned into full-on sobbing about an hour ago. Aibhilin had walked in and went into a panic, asking me what had happened. After that I completely lost it.

So, I'm lying here now, Aibhilin cradling me in her arms as I try to control my breathing.

"Shh, love. It's okay. You're alright." She coos to me, softly stroking my hair. The truth was, I wasn't alright.

Since I had started Hogwarts I had been called a blood-traitor because I was sorted into Gryffindor and because I had befriended the people I had. I've never paid any attention to anyone who looked down on me because of my choice of friends. Those people are not worth my time. Not once have I ever regretted being friends with people like Hermione or Harry or Ron and I never will regret it. I choose to ignore the comments that are thrown at me, because I don't really care. It doesn't bother me.

So why am I crying?

Because…throughout my years at being at Hogwarts _he_ had never once called me a blood-traitor. Sure, he was a bully and slightly mean to me sometimes but he had never said anything like that to me.

Draco calling me a filthy blood-traitor had struck something inside of me. I don't _want _him to think of me like that. I don't _want_ him to think any less of me because I'm not prejudice against mudbloods or half-bloods or witches and wizards that don't come from wealthy families. What he thinks _matters_ to me. And I hate myself for it.

Why do I even like him?

Stupid question. I know why I like him. I like him because he's everything that I'm not.

He doesn't play by the rules. He doesn't live to please everyone. He doesn't care if he's not nice to people. He doesn't give a shit about half the things I do. He's bad and I love it.

But what he does do… is he gives me this attention. Attention that I only want from him.

_His _attention.

I crave it so desperately. I want him to think the world of me. I need him to think the world of me.

Call it being selfish but I don't care.

One way or another I always get what I want.

And I want Draco Malfoy.

I rub my eyes, although it just adds to the burning from all of the tears. My breathing has calmed down considerably. I sit up and turn to face Aibhilin.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?" She asks softly. "You missed all of your classes. I thought maybe you weren't well. I should've come to check on you sooner. I'm so sorry M."

"No, don't apologise. I'm just being dramatic, you know me." I tell her with a slight laugh. She gives me an incredulous look and I sigh.

"I saw all the badges and then I saw Draco and I just _knew_ that it was him who made them and I got so angry. So I went up to him and shoved him, accused him of being a jealous prick and then he called me a…filthy blood-traitor." Her eyes widen. "So then I slapped him bloody hard."

Aibhilin's face changes into a smirk.

"That's my girl!" I narrow my eyes at her a bit and her smirk disappears. "I mean, he's definitely a jealous prick and I want to hex him after he said that to you but come on M, you slapped the bastard! I'm proud of you."

I roll my eyes at her in a good-humoured way.

"Oh, how I love you Ave." I throw my arms around her and she hugs me back even tighter.

"But," I stare into her icy blue eyes. "I was just thinking things over there and I've realised that I actually do care about what Draco thinks of me, as pathetic as that is. I just can't do this anymore. I need him to want me. I don't know if I subconsciously just need an ego-boost or whatever but I just have this need to make Draco want what he can't have."

"Okay… but M, you have this weird crazy look in your eyes." She makes a gesture to her own eyes. "Is that normal or…?"

I just laugh at her.

"I think it's pretty normal but anyway are you on board?" I ask her.

She bites her lip and I give her a pout.

"Fine. Anything to make Malfoy suffer." She says finally. I grin widely at her. "I'm starved but…you must be too. Poor soul. Let's go eat." Aibhilin grabs my arm and near drags me off of my bed and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

A few days have passed since I sobbed my heart out. And in those few days I haven't spoken to Draco at all. I have been purposefully ignoring him and shamelessly flirting with other lads whenever he's around. Bit of a bitchy move but it works like a charm. He gets so easily annoyed and jealous, it's bloody great.

Today is the first challenge for the Triwizard Tournament. I was told by Hermione that the champions all have to battle a dragon. Sounds pretty fucking epic.

I note that it's extremely foggy today as I head up the stands to stand with my house. Shame. It'll make it harder to see.

"Bets! Place your bets here!" I turn to see the Weasley twins with boxes, taking bets.

"Bets? Really?" Aibhilin asks as she appears beside me.

"Of course." Fred says as he walks away.

"They are clever. I'll give them that much." Aibhilin mumbles. "I think I'm going to go place a bet on Cedric…I'll be back." She walks off to catch up with Fred, leaving me by myself.

I turn my attention to Dumbledore who has now started his speech.

"Your attention please!" His voice booms over everyone else's.

"I heard that you're pissed at me." I hear Draco say from beside me. He-like Aibhilin-seemed to just appear out of nowhere. I let out a small scoff.

"I heard that you got turned into a ferret." I say without looking at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tries to brush it off but it's painfully obvious from the edge in his voice that what I've heard is true.

"What is it that you want Malfoy?" I ask with a sigh.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well you picked a pretty crap time to do that. I'm here to watch the tournament. Which just so happens to be more interesting than listening to your pathetic excuses that you call apologies."

"Fine then. I'll watch Potter get burnt alive from elsewhere." Draco snaps in a nasty tone.

"Be prepared to be disappointed then. I'm quite confident that Harry will make it out just fine. Hell, I'm confident that he's going to pass this challenge with flying colours." I finally turn to look at Draco, who looks more than pissed.

"And after that, I'm sure the two of you will have a victory shag."

As soon as the venomous words tumble out of his mouth, my hand wraps around my wand and yanks it out of my pocket, getting ready to hex Draco.

Before I can though, two hands grab my arms and yank me back.

"Fuck right off Malfoy. Before I jinx you myself or I let Magenta go and she does it." Aibhilin growls out at him. Her deadly serious voice shocking even me.

Draco's smirk drops and he hurries off, shoving people out of the way as he does so.

"Let me go! I'm going to go curse the cheeky bastard!" I struggle against Aibhilin's grip but she's stronger than she looks.

"No, M, stop. Stop! If you do anything to him you'll get into so much bother and he just isn't worth it." She turns me round so that I am facing her. Still holding my shoulders she gives me a slightly sympathetic look.

"But it is worth it! He said-"

"I know what he said!" She barks out, interrupting me. "And he said it because he's _jealous _and wasn't that the plan the whole time? Make him jealous?" Her voice becomes quiet as she looks around. I look as well and realise that all the commotion has gained us quite a few spectators.

"Bugger off." I huff out at all of them. They instantly snap their heads back to whatever is happening in the tournament.

"Oi, Ave. What the bloody hell's going on?" A tall boy asks quietly as he makes his way over to us.

"Nothing Aedan. Shove off." Aibhilin brushes him off, turning back to me.

"That little bastard Malfoy wasn't giving you any trouble, was he?" His tone serious.

"No. He wasn't and it's none of your business anyway." Aibhilin says when she turns to him. He doesn't leave though; he just folds his arms and gives Aibhilin a look. She huffs and turns to me.

"Sorry M. But you know how much of a pain my brother can be." She rolls her eyes. I laugh and shake my head.

"Not at all. Aedan's just looking out for you like always. You're bloody lucky you have a brother." I tell her. I look at Aedan again. "Sorry I'm being rude. Hello Aedan, it's lovely to see you again."

"Oh stop with the formalities little Gen. There's no need for them." He winks, making me blush.

"You're vile. Now go_ away_." Aibhilin pushes her older brother, although it doesn't make him move at all. He laughs though and finally walks away.

I smirk at the siblings. They always pretend to hate each other but in the end they would die for one another.

"You." Aibhilin points a finger at me. "You, just keep your focus on Malfoy. Not on my brother. That's just-" She pretends to be sick.

I'm not going to lie, Aedan is bloody gorgeous. With his short curly hair- a darker blonde than Aibhilin's- and his ice blue eyes. For the most part they don't look that similar but you can tell that they're brother and sister by their eyes because they're so striking.

Aedan is two years older than us but that never stopped him hanging around with Aibhilin and I during the summers that I stayed with them.

He's also on the Gryffindor Qudditch team. Although, I'm sure he got suspended from playing because he threw a bat at a Slytherin a while ago. Apart from his slight anger problems, Aedan's a pretty laid-back, easy-going guy. And like Cedric Diggory, he too has girls throwing themselves at him. One of those girls being Adelaide. Or, at least she used to be one of them.

"Don't worry, I'm not after your brother." I tell her with a smirk.

Aibhilin glares at me but turns around anyway.

"Now for our fourth and final champion." I hear Dumbledore say.

Fourth and final? Have I really missed the other three…battling fucking dragons? Bloody hell, I need to pay more attention.

I watch as Harry walks into the rock covered ring.

"Go Harry!" Aibhilin and I shout at the same time, along with some other people that are round about us.

We all go silent and watch a very nervous looking Harry make his way to the golden egg.

Before he gets very far, a massive dragon's tail almost crushes him.

I jump a bit and grab onto Aibhilin's arm as she grabs on to mine even tighter.

"What in Merlin's name _is _that thing?" Aibhilin gasps out. I shake my head, keeping my eyes on Harry.

"It's a Hungarian Horntail." Ron tells us. "Nasty pieces of work, they are."

"Oh." I breathe out. Oh fuck. Harry's probably going to die now.

The dragon breathes out fire as Harry dodges it.

After attempting to run from it and taking shelter behind a rock, Hermione finally decides to remind Harry of his wand.

Harry nods.

"Accio Firebolt!" He shouts out.

"Of thank gods. He does possess common sense. He may make it out!" I tell Aibhilin.

I see Harry's broom flying towards him and just as the dragon looks as if it's going to fry him alive, Harry jumps on the broom and flies out of the way, earning cheers from me and everyone else.

My hands fly to my mouth as I watch in horror at the dragon breaking its chain and flying right after Harry.

Harry flies out of the ring entirely and the dragon swoops through where all the teachers are sitting, earning a round of applause and cheers from other students such as Fred and George.

"Well done dragon!" They shout whilst clapping.

"I can't see them anymore Gen, can you?" Aibhilin asks me, craning her neck to try and look for Harry and the dragon.

I shake my head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll definitely be fine." Hermione says, sounding like she's trying to reassure herself more than anyone.

A massive silence falls over us all as we hear Harry's scream and the sound of the dragon fade away.

I look around for them again, not being able to make out anything with all the fog in the air.

In the distance, I make out Harry flying back on his broom.

I jump out of my seat along with Hermione.

"Yes!" We shout and cheer for Harry, clapping frantically.

* * *

"You coming Gin?" I call out to Ginny as I walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She doesn't reply so I walk over to her, curious as to why she's out here alone. I mean, I was only here because I got dragged away from everyone else to talk to Adelaide.

I put my arm around her shoulders, looking out the window with her.

"What's troubling you?" I ask her softly.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to be away for a while." She says in a distant voice.

"Oh well I can go if you want?" I tell her, removing my arm.

Ginny finally turns to me and shakes her head.

"No, no. I'd prefer it if you stayed. I don't want to have to walk in there alone." She laughs a bit.

I offer her a small smile and look back out the window.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Harry would it…?" I ask her slowly. I've known for a while about Ginny liking Harry. I was touched when she confided in me with her secret.

"It's just, I don't know. I feel like he's just going to be getting so much more attention now and the girls will just be lining up I'm sure." She sighs. I give her a sympathetic look.

"Ginny, boys are just boys and there is no point in wasting your time-" I stop as I see Draco outside…with Shauna. "On them." I finish.

Shauna giggles as Draco whispers to her. She runs her hands all over him and I can't do anything but watch.

He looks straight up at the window. Straight at me. And smirks before kissing her.

I squeeze my wand, willing myself not to use it as I feel an immense emotional pain wash over me.

"Come on Ginny." I say with cold voice as I get up. She looks at Draco and Shauna, who are still kissing, and then looks back to me, the sympathy showing in her eyes.

I shake my head, not wanting to accept what I've just seen and quickly walk back to the common room with Ginny following behind me.

I walk in and instantly stop my heavy breathing as I watch Harry get lifted into the air.

I'm greeted by a smiling Aibhilin before she actually looks at me and her smile drops. I try to mask my hurt face with a smile but Aibhilin gives me a look that says she knows there's something wrong. She always knows when something's wrong, not just with me but with anyone, it's sort of like a sixth sense really.

I ignore her look and instead turn my attention to all of the other cheering Gryffindors.

"Go on Harry, what's the clue?" Seamus asks as he chucks the egg to Harry.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asks. Everyone cheers and I give a small smile, not really that interested. I'm too focused on the pain that's eating at me from seeing Draco and Shauna.

That was a new low. He _knows_ I hate her. I had told him all about it when he was helping me with potions one night.

Draco is a strangely good listener. He let me moan about how horrible Shauna and Belinda are and how much I despise them. And he even agreed with me for the most part about what bitches they are.

"Want me to open it?" Harry asks louder this time. More cheers.

He opens the egg and a horrible shrieking noise comes out of it. I instantly cover my ears and duck down, trying to get away from the sound.

Harry closes the egg quickly and I stand back up.

"The bloody hell was that?" Ron asks from behind me. I turn to face him and so does Aibhilin.

An awkward silence occurs as Harry and Ron look at each other.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting." George says.

"This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in." Fred adds on.

Aibhilin grabs my arm and yanks me up to our dormitory and I don't protest.

She sits me down on her bed and then sits down with me, pulling my head onto her lap.

"Out with it." She says and I know not to argue.

"I was sitting with Ginny, looking out the window and Draco turned up out of the blue outside of it, as if he just knew that I was there." I huff.

"What's so wrong with that?" She asks.

"There would be nothing wrong if he wasn't with Shauna Simons." Aibhilin stops stroking my hair for a moment.

"No way. Not her…"

"Yes. Her. Very much…_her. _The evil little slag that she is. He looked _right_ at me Ave and then snogged her. It was vile." I tell her with in a small voice. "And it shouldn't even bother me that much. We aren't together. He isn't mine. Oh, if I even thought that he was, I'd be just like Parkinson. It's just…he knows how much I hate her-"

"That's why he did it." She cuts me off.

"What?"

"Of for Merlin's sake Magenta. You're supposed to be smart darling." She sighs. "Of course he knew you were going to be there because despite what I think of him, he is extremely good at finding things out. He wanted you to feel the rejection that he's been feeling. He wanted to get back at you because he thinks you're more interested in Harry, who in case you have forgotten he hates, than him. It could have been anyone, maybe Pansy. But he chose Shauna because he knows you hate her. Possibly more than you hate Parkinson. You don't actually think he likes her do you? He's hurt and he's acting on that hurt."

I let Aibhilin's words sink in before considering what she said. Did he really only do that because I hurt him? Or did he do it because he is a complete and utter prick that doesn't give a damn about how I feel?

I feel like the second option is more likely but then again… Aibhilin's never really wrong.

"You know what. You're right." As I accept this, I finally feel that ego boost kicking in.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

* * *

"So does this mean that you're psychic now?" I ask as I walk into the Great Hall.

"I don't have a clue. She just started going on and on about how there was something within me that has something to do with the great beyond. I don't really fucking know." Aibhilin tries to explain what Professor Trelawney had told her.

"You and I need to talk." Draco says as he grabs my arm from behind. I turn round to face him, wondering when he got here.

"I-" I begin but I'm cut off by Adelaide.

"Move." She says as she shoves Draco out of the way carelessly. I look at Aibhilin with wide eyes before turning back to Adelaide.

When Draco has composed himself he stands up straighter and squares up to Adelaide.

"What the bloody hell do you think you-" Adelaide silences him with a glare.

She turns back to me and smiles as if nothing has happened as she produces a large box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it from behind her back.

"Mum sent this for you. I've peaked and it's stunning like all of her dresses are!" She says with excitement in her voice.

I take the box from her carefully. Adelaide's mum, Rosalie, likes to dabble in the art of dress designing. We all tell her constantly to make it her profession because the dresses she makes are so amazing, but she never does. Whenever I have an event to go to she always designs my dress and it is always more beautiful than the one before it.

"That was lovely of her, I'll owl her soon to thank her but…why do I need a dress anyway?" I ask.

"Beats me but I got one as well." Adelaide tells me. "Anyway, enjoy and you-" She points a finger at Draco who I hadn't realised was still standing there. "If you ever disrespect me again I'll be sure to make you regret it." Draco's eyes widen and Adelaide just flashes a perfect smile before strutting off.

"Blakewood-" Draco begins.

"Draco!" A whiny voice calls out. I look to see Shauna waving him over.

"I think your whore wants you." I say before turning around and walking away with Aibhilin.

When we approach the Gryffindor table I see Ron looking in horror at the dress robes he's holding up.

"Oh my…they're lovely." I mumble under my breath. Ron ignores my comment and looks at the dress robes again.

"Dress robes for what?" Ron asks shakily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

_Chapter 8-_

"The Yule Ball." Professor McGonagall states as soon as we're all sitting down.

"The what ball?" Aibhilin mumbles to me. I shrug at her.

"Has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, since its inception." McGonagall carries on as she stands in the middle of the room. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you, to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because… The Yule Ball, is first and foremost, a dance."

"A dance? Really?" Aibhilin complains. I roll my eyes at her.

"What are you complaining about? We both already know how to dance." I tell her.

It is mandatory for children from wealthy pure-blood families to learn traditional dancing so I'm really not that bothered about this ball.

"Yes I know that but you know I don't like dancing." Not liking to dance is an understatement for Aibhilin. She genuinely despises it. Ever since she fell when doing a spin a few years ago.

"Suck it up love." I say bluntly.

"Silence." McGonagall holds up her hands to stop all of the whispers and complaints. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance… Mr Weasley."

McGonagall makes her way over to Ron who looks awfully scared.

"Yes?" He mumbles.

"Will you join me please." McGonagall outstretches her hand and grabs Ron by his jumper, pulling him onto the floor.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" he asks in surprise. I giggle at his immaturity.

"My waist." She tells him again.

A wolf whistle comes from one of the boys, followed by the rest of them laughing as Professor McGonagall prepares to dance with an unwilling Ron.

"Mr Filch if you please." Filch puts on the record and a traditional dancing song starts to play.

"1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3" McGonagall counts as she dances with Ron.

I bite my lip to hold back my laugh at the sight.

"Everybody come together." I stand up with the other girls. Aibhilin groans so I yank her up whilst the boys just stay seated. "Boys, on your feet!"

The boys finally decide to stand up, much to their dismay and my hand is immediately taken by someone.

"Let's dance Blakewood." Fred says with a smirk. I laugh and place my hand on his shoulder as he places his on my waist.

We join the other pairs and we begin to dance to the music.

"I didn't know that you could dance Freddy." I say in a shocked voice.

"You'd be amazed by my skills." He says in return. As we spin around I catch sight of Aibhilin dancing with Seamus and I smile at her. She just glares back at me, obviously not enjoying this.

"And switch partners!" McGonagall shouts.

"Bye-bye Blakewood." Fred winks as I spin into Dean Thomas' arms. I smile at him and we continue the dance.

* * *

I sigh as I walk out of Transfiguration. It went better than I had expected it to. I was dreading doing a presentation for it but the papers that Cedric gave me helped loads.

Now on to a studying period…with Snape. Oh joy.

I walk into the Great Hall and make my way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Hermione, Ron and Harry. They greet me with nods and I give them a small smile, taking out my books and quill.

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron says after a while. Professor Snape comes over and shoves his head, making Ron wince.

I shake my head and continue writing. I only have a bit more to go and then I'll be finished, thankfully.

"Well, us and Neville." Ron carries on.

"Yeah but if he can't get anyone, he can take himself." Harry laughs.

I roll my eyes at them and try to concentrate on my last sentence.

I look up, feeling the burn of someone's stare. I meet Draco's eyes and then I meet Shauna's, who couldn't be any closer to him if she tried.

Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. I chant over and over again in my head. Turning back to my book, I start writing again.

But, the burning is still there. I grit my teeth and look at Draco again.

'Piss off.' I mouth at him. He shakes his head and starts writing on a bit of paper, before whispering a spell and making the words appear in my book.

'No. You've been ignoring me and we need to talk.' I shake my head at the words before quickly finishing my notes and slamming the book closed.

I get up and walk over to Snape. He raises an eyebrow and I give him my book.

When I start walking away I see Draco getting up to give his book in and I speed up my pace. I look back and see Shauna's pouty face as she watches Draco leave.

"Blakewood!" He shouts after we've left the Great Hall. I don't turn around and instead keep walking through the deserted corridors.

"Magenta!" He calls after a while. He never calls me by my first name so I finally stop.

"What?" I bark at him.

"Bloody hell. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were on the verge of running there." He smirks.

"Believe me, I was." I drawl out.

"Then why did you stop?" He asks.

"To save you the embarrassment of being outrun by me. Now, what is it?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just stupidly implied that you're faster than me and instead ask why you've been ignoring me." He walks to the wall and leans against it. "I mean, it's really hurting my feelings." He smirks a bit.

Hurt his feelings my arse.

"I've been ignoring you because you're always with…_Shauna._ And I hate her because she's a bitch. And I hate you because you agreed with me about her being a bitch, which makes you a hypocrite." I turn to walk away but then stop and turn to face him again. "And a prick. I'm not friends with pricks."

I start to walk away but he runs to stand in front of me.

"That's not true. You're friends with Potter." He spits out.

"Harry isn't a prick, despite what you may think."

I think for a moment before slapping him.

"What the fuck was that for?" He complains, touching his cheek.

"For accusing me of shagging Harry, you slimy little bastard."

He becomes serious again.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" I ask confused.

"Shagging the golden boy." He says bluntly. I make to slap him again but he grabs my wrist and squeezes it, making me yelp in pain.

"No." I spit at him. "And why do you care? I'm sure the only thing you should be worrying about is tending to Shauna's every bloody need."

"So this is about Shauna. Are you upset that I'm with her?" He asks, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I'm not upset that you're with her. You can be with whoever you bloody like."

"What if I don't like being with her?" He asks as he moves closer to me.

"Then you shouldn't _be_ with her." I say as I stare into his eyes.

He walks forward and I walk backwards until my back hits the wall.

Draco leans in closer, biting his lip. I lean up ever so slightly as my breathing starts to become heavy.

"You're right." He says, his lips centimetres away from mine. "I shouldn't be with Shauna. She's actually quite annoying anyway."

I nod, unable to form words.

"You have to promise me that you'll start talking to me again and I'll end it with her."

"I-I will." I stutter. He smirks and leans back, breaking the connection between us.

"Good. Then I shall see you tonight for potions practice." He winks and walks off down the hall.

He's done it again. How does he do that? Make me go weak-kneed for him. I would have happily kissed him right now. Even after all that he's done lately. I just forgot it all. I forgot everything.

* * *

"And then he just walked off." I finish telling Aibhilin. She props herself up on her elbow, turning her back to the fire that she has been laying in front of since we got to the common room.

"Oh my gods. That's so cute." She says.

"Cute? How is that in anyway cute? Now I have to start talking to him again and he wants to help me with potions tonight and he's probably just going to harass me." I pout.

"Oh you are such a liar M! You know as well as I do that you can't wait to go see Draco tonight." Aibhilin says whilst giving me an incredulous look.

I let out a small laugh.

"Maybe just a little bit…" I mumble. She smirks and then lies back down.

"Why do you do that? Lay in front of the fire, I mean. There's a couch you know, right here." I pat the space next to me.

"I just like being warm." Aibhilin replies, not opening her eyes. I shrug and watch a sad-looking Harry walk down the stairs from the boys dormitories. He's carrying the golden egg, like usual.

"Troubles?" I ask. He nods. "Join the club then." He walks over to the couch and sits down before laying his head in my lap.

I automatically start stroking his hair.

"What's got you so down Harry?" Aibhilin asks from her spot on the floor.

"This whole Yule Ball thing. I just can't find a date." He tells us.

"You? Not finding a date? How is that even possible?" Aibhilin wonders out loud.

I roll my eyes at her.

"You'll find someone Harry. You're great. Who wouldn't want to go with you?" I say, trying to comfort him.

"Well, would either of you go with me?" He asks.

"Magenta can't, she's going to end up going with M-"

"My secret date that you aren't supposed to know about." I say, trying to cover for myself.

Draco probably won't even ask me. Although, I kind of hope he does because I've already turned down three blokes for him.

"Aibhilin then?" Harry asks doubtfully.

"Actually…I've already been asked." She says quietly.

"By whom?!" I ask with wide eyes.

"Well he's my secret date as well so you can't know. And as for you Harry, if this lad hadn't already asked me I would've went with you in a heartbeat." Aibhilin tells Harry sympathetically.

"Come on Ron." I hear people say from the door. I turn to look and Harry sits up.

Ron looks bloody petrified and Ginny, along with a few other girls are helping him to walk.

"You…look like shit." I tell him bluntly.

Harry sends me a small glare as Aibhilin laughs a bit.

"What happened to you?" Harry asks him.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny tells us as she sits Ron down.

"What?" Hermione asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"What did she say?" Harry asks. Aibhilin and I join the small group crowded around Ron, who still hasn't said anything.

"Are you mad? Of course she said no." I say. It sounded harsher than I meant for it to be but I just thought that it was a stupid question.

Ron shakes his head looking as if he's about to be sick.

"She said yes." Hermione gasps.

"Don't be silly. There she was walking by…you know how I like it when they walk." Harry nods. "Couldn't help it. Just all slipped out." Ron finishes in a squeaky voice.

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny tells us all.

"Then what happened?" Aibhilin asks.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this. I don't know what got into me." Ron mumbles.

"Sounds bloody traumatic…for Fleur." I say with a smirk as I head up the stairs.

"It was horrible for me too Blake!" Ron shouts as I laugh.

* * *

I hop up on the table and take out my potions book, flipping through the pages.

"I could attempt to make a laugh-inducing potion. It doesn't look that hard…" I trail off as Draco takes the book out of my hand and closes it. I raise a brow at him as he puts the book on the table and stands in between my legs.

"Shauna's old news now." He tells me, looking into my eyes. I stare straight back at him. Sitting on the desk puts me at the same height as him so I don't have to look up to see his gorgeous eyes that I love so much.

"She'll get over it, I'm sure." I say absent-mindedly. Draco gives me a disbelieving look.

"No one ever gets over me." He says in a stuck up way before smiling. At the sight of him smiling I start to smile.

"Could you be any further up your own arse?" I laugh.

"Probably." He says simply. He looks down for a moment before looking back at me.

"Go to the ball with me."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I ask. Of course I'm thrilled that he wants to go with me but there are nicer ways of asking.

"Either way you don't have a choice." I shiver involuntarily at the possessiveness in his voice. For some reason, I love it.

"I don't know…I mean, I've already had some really good looking lads asking me." I tease with a smirk.

Draco gives me an incredulous look.

"Okay, ask nicely and I'll consider it." I say. He just glares at me again. So I raise an eyebrow, motioning for him to ask.

He rolls his eyes but asks anyway.

"Magenta, will you do me the honour of attending the ball with me as my date?" He asks, his voice like velvet. At this moment I'm quite glad that I'm sitting down because if I was standing up and he asked me then I probably would have fallen.

"I would love to." I smile at him. He grins and leans in but I move out of the way and instead place my book in front of my face so he ends up kissing it.

"You little minx." He shakes his head at me. I shrug and smirk.

"Back to potions."

* * *

My eyes widen as I watch Aibhilin hold up her dress.

"Oh my gods. It's stunning Ave!" I say as I look at the dress. It's a floor-length gown that would be horribly plain if it wasn't for it being a shimmery white colour.

"Thank you. I love it. My mum doesn't usually get dresses that I like or that suit me so I'm sure it was my dad that bought it. In all honesty I think he has better taste than my mum ever will." She tells me.

"I feel the need to touch it but I think I should wait until my nails have dried." I glance at the scarlet red polish that I charmed to paint my nails for me.

The door to the common room opens and in walks Hermione.

"Your dress is beautiful Aibhilin." She says as she sits down next to me.

"Thank you Hermione." Aibhilin smiles at her.

"Are the two of you going to start getting ready soon then?" Hermione asks.

"Not for a while." I tell her. She looks like she wants to say something but she remains quiet. "You're getting ready with us right Mione?

"Yes. But, ehm…It's going to sound silly but, Magenta, would you mind helping me?" She asks quietly. I give her a look and she quickly starts talking again. "It's just that you always look so amazing and I kind of want to impress my date tonight."

"Hermione, you don't need my help if you want to impress someone, you'll do that absolutely fine on your own but since I do enjoy all of this…of course I'll help you." I smile brightly at her.

"Thank you."

"Okay well, we've got about four hours right? So first things first, you need to go and shower. I'll see you when you get back." Hermione does as I have told her and walks away to have a shower.

"I'm going to need your expertise as well you know." Aibhilin says with a small pout.

"Anything for you my dear." I wink at her and she smiles.

* * *

I look at Hermione as she sits on a chair in our dormitory. I bite my lip and try to decide how I want to do her hair.

"Where's your dress?" I ask her.

"Oh it's in my trunk." I nod and walk over to her trunk, opening it and taking out the frilly pink/purple dress.

"This is lovely." I say as I examine it. After a moment of looking at the dress and back to Hermione I finally come to a decision. "Up. Definitely up."

I grab my wand from my pocket and murmur a spell that curls Hermione's hair perfectly. Putting my wand away I get to work on styling it.

I twist and pull her hair until I get it how I want it. When I'm finished all of her hair is up but there are a few curls that trail down her back. I also leave two bits at the front so that they frame her pretty face as well.

"Wow. Looking good Granger." Aibhilin says as she enters the room.

"And I've not even started on her makeup yet." I say, proud of the way Hermione's hair has turned out.

I put a small amount of makeup on Hermione, only highlighting her eyes and putting a pink gloss on her lips, considering she doesn't really need it and I tell her to go and put her dress and shoes on so I can see how it all looks.

When she has the dress on I gasp along with Aibhilin.

"What is it? Do I look horrid?" Hermione asks in a panic. I quickly shake my head.

"No of course not. You look absolutely breath-taking." I tell her truthfully.

She smiles and blushes.

"My turn." Aibhilin says quickly. I laugh and sit her down.

I leave Aibhilin's hair down, making it pin-straight instead of her usual waves. I make her eye-makeup quite dark and it makes her eyes even more electric looking than they usually do.

"I knew it. You look amazing in that dress. You're going to make your date's heart stop. Speaking of which, who _is_ your date? Wait, who is yours Hermione?" I ask, finally realising that I don't know who either of them are going with.

"I told you it's a surprise." Aibhilin says, looking nervous.

"Ehm…mine is Viktor Krum." My jaw drops.

"Bloody hell Mione." Aibhilin mumbles.

"Okay well. I'm going to get myself ready and then we can go." I say, sitting down in the chair and taking out my wand again. I fix my dark brown curls to sit perfectly to one side before applying a shimmering gold colour to my eyes and making my long eyelashes darker than usual.

I consider adding lipstick but then decide against it.

I get up and walk to the box on my bed. I take the lid off and pull out the dress before slipping it on.

I look in the full-length mirror and I have to admit I look pretty fucking good.

The dress Aunt Rosalie designed is gorgeous. It's scarlet, so it matches my nails, it's floor-length and at the bottom there are a few layers of ruffles that aren't too big and it trails behind me ever so slightly. Up until the ruffles though, the dress is like a second skin and the sweetheart neckline leaves my shoulders and a good part of my back bare.

I go to my jewellery box and rummage through it before finding the perfect necklace. It's slightly chunky and it's made of diamonds. I put it on and admire it. As it's the only piece of jewellery I'm wearing it stands out and looks really good.

I slip on my silver heels and admire my reflection one more time before I descend the stairs to meet Aibhilin and Hermione in the common room.

When they turn around to look at me, their eyes widen. I blush and smile.

"This isn't fair. How is it possible for you to look so magnificent?" Aibhilin says dramatically. I roll my eyes at her.

"You look gorgeous Magenta." Hermione smiles at me.

"As do the two of you so let's go." I say walking towards the door.

We walk through the school until we arrive at the staircase leading to the Grand Hall.

"Don't you three look stunning!" Adelaide exclaims as she sees us.

She is on the arm of Aedan who looks very handsome in his dress robes. Adelaide of course looks nothing short of perfect with her hair in an elegant bun and her glittering cream-coloured dress hugging her curves.

They look like the perfect couple.

Behind her are Shauna and Belinda who are with two Slytherin boys that I don't really know. Shauna gives me a very dirty look and I return it.

"You two look amazing." I say.

"You look beautiful sis. As do the two of you." Aedan says.

"You don't look completely ugly so that's a first." Aibhilin says in a teasing tone. Her brother just laughs.

"I just knew that dress would look beautiful on you. It's like you were born to wear red." Adelaide says with a sigh. "Anyway, I shall see you later." She descends the stairs with Aedan.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. You aren't anything special." Shauna scoffs as she walks by.

"And neither are you so stop acting like it you whore." Aibhilin retorts.

"You have a nice night too Shauna darling." I say sarcastically, resisting the urge to shove her down the stairs.

Belinda just walks by with her nose in the air like usual.

"I've always hated them." A voice says from behind us. We turn to see Blaise who looks even better than usual, dressed impeccably in his black dress robes. "You look stunning Aibhilin." He says. Aibhilin blushes furiously and I finally connect the dots.

"Your date is Blaise? And you didn't tell me?" I ask her.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"Don't be too jealous Blakewood. You look gorgeous as well by the way." Blaise says, ignoring Hermione's presence like usual. "Shall we?" He holds his arm out to Aibhilin and she takes it.

I watch the two of them walk down the stairs together looking adorable.

I peak behind the wall and see Draco at the bottom of the staircase looking unbelievably good. My heart starts racing and I heat up knowing that he's mine tonight.

"Well, I'm going to head down now. My date's here." I tell Hermione.

"Who is it anyway?"

"Don't be angry." I say.

"Why would I be angry? It's not as if it's going to be Draco or anything." When she sees my look her eyes widen. "Draco? How did this even happen?" She asks.

"I'm actually not sure…but you aren't that bothered are you?"

She sighs.

"I suppose not. My hate for him shouldn't affect the way you feel about him." Hermione says.

"Thank you Mione." I hug her and kiss her cheek before heading down the stairs.

I take a deep breath when Draco looks up.

His eyes widen and he has a look of adoration in his eyes. Honestly, I feel like I'm the only one here under the heat of his gaze despite all of the other pretty girls around us.

When I reach him he clears his throat.

"You look exquisite Blakewood." He says, offering his arm.

"And you look incredibly handsome." I smile as I take his arm and we walk into the Great Hall.

We go to stand with the rest of the students and we are immediately met by Aibhilin, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him and I blush.

The champions start to walk down the middle of the hall with their dates and we all clap. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle do so unwillingly though.

"I can't get over how good Hermione looks. You should do this professionally M." Aibhilin says as she stares at Hermione and Viktor.

"You did that?" Draco asks.

"Are you surprised?" I ask with a laugh.

"Of course not. If you can make yourself look even better than you always do then I have no doubt that you can do the same for someone else." He whispers.

I smile and turn my attention back to the champions and their partners. The music starts to play and they all start dancing. Some looking more awkward than others.

"Does Potter even know how to dance?" Draco asks, causing the other boys to laugh.

"He isn't _that_ bad." I say, trying to defend Harry but he really can't dance.

We all clap again as Professor Dumbledore escorts Professor McGonagall onto the dance floor.

Eventually more and more people start to dance.

"Dance with me." I say to Draco. He makes a face and I sigh. "Fine, I'll just take Blaise. Aibhilin doesn't like dancing either."

Almost as soon as I say it Draco yanks me into his arms and we are joining the other couples in the dance.

I smile at him as we glide across the floor. When it comes to the lift he picks me up with ease and I land gracefully again.

"You were forced into dancing lessons as well, weren't you?" I ask.

"My mother's wishes." He says with a smirk. "Who forced you into it?"

"My mum and my aunt." I tell him simply. When it comes to switching partners, Draco spins me out of his arms unhappily.

I end up dancing with Cedric who looks more relaxed than he did when we first started.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight." He compliments me. I blush.

"Thank you. You look very dashing despite the fact that I can tell you aren't liking the dancing."

"Is it that obvious?"

I nod and smile.

"Well, I guess I'll be fine as long as I have a good partner." He laughs and so do I.

"Don't doubt yourself. You aren't _that_ bad."

"Your faith in me is inspiring Gen."

I laugh quietly and after a moment, we switch partners again. This time, I end up with Harry.

"Looks like I'm getting to dance with all of the champions tonight." I say with a smirk.

"I can't believe you came here with Malfoy." He says, not amused. My face falls and I give him a sympathetic look.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not. He asked me and I was always kind of hoping to go with him anyway." I say with a shrug.

"I just think that you can do better than him Magenta."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me Harry."

"Of course I do. You're a good person. Malfoy isn't." He spins me and I land in Draco's arms again, thinking about what Harry said.

Am I a good person? I'd like to think so because everyone is always telling me that I am but maybe-like Draco said- underneath it all I'm cruel, like him.

"Potter just can't keep his disgusting half-blood hands off you, can he?" Draco asks with a disgusted look.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Malfoy." I say with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

"My feet hurt. I want to go to bed." Aibhilin complains as we sit down.

"At least you didn't fall this time." I say trying to make her feel better.

Aibhilin nods and shrugs.

"I have Blaise to thank for that. He's a very good dancer." She says with a bit of a smile. I smirk at her.

"Oh you two are perfect for each other." I sing-song to her.

"How did you get that from me complimenting his dancing skills?"

"Well it's because I just know these things. It's a gift really." I tease her.

"Some gift." She scoffs.

I see Draco and Blaise approaching and I smile at them.

"Where did you two run off to?" Aibhilin asks casually, taking a drink.

"I got dragged into dancing with Pansy." Draco answers. My face drops. "But it was horrendous and I would have much rather been dancing with you." Warmth floods through me as he smiles at me.

Oh how I love when he smiles. It's so bright and when it's directed at me, it's even better. It makes me feel like I'm sitting under the sun.

"This is all getting a bit shit. Come outside with me Blakewood." Draco offers me his hand and I shrug before taking it. "I'm sure you two can entertain each other."

Blaise and Aibhilin both glare and I laugh at the pair of them before walking outside with Draco.

When I walk outside the cold air hits my bare back and shoulders making me shiver.

I wrap my arms around myself for warmth and Draco notices so he takes off his coat and places it around me.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman." I say with false surprise.

"I was just raised right." He smirks.

"Well…for the most part." I tease.

"Oh ok, I guess I'll just take my coat back then…" He says, glaring playfully.

"No! Don't, it's keeping me warm." I say quietly whilst pulling the coat tighter around myself.

Draco goes to lean on the wall and I stand slightly away from him, examining my nails, pondering whether or not to ask the question that I want to.

I want to know if he really was with Shauna because of me. It's silly, of course, but I just feel like I need to know.

"Why were you with Shauna?" I ask quickly.

"Because of you." He says with a shrug.

"How so?"

"After I called you a blood-traitor and you slapped me I was humiliated but when I saw you walking off I felt…bad. That feeling overtook the humiliation and then you started ignoring me and I got pissed so I needed to find a way to get back at you. Shauna, was that way." He explains quietly.

So, Aibhilin was right. It was because of me.

I smile a bit and Draco gets off of the wall, walking towards me. As if it's a reflex I start walking backwards.

"What?" He asks, stopping for a moment.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I ask, slightly confused.

"You're nervous." He says with a smirk, walking closer to me again. I walk back until my back hits the cold, stone wall.

"I'm not nervous." I say. Although, my voice betrays me by coming out shaky.

He places both of his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Are you nervous now?" He asks.

"No."

He leans down, his lips so close to mine that I can almost taste his minty breath.

"Now?" He whispers, his breath hitting my lips. He stares into my eyes and I'm in a trance-like state again.

I nod my head.

He smirks before smashing his lips against mine.

I can't think about anything else other than the feel of his soft lips against mine. His hands tighten on my waist before they move to my hips, pulling me flush against him. The heat from his body and the kiss encircles me and I feel like I'm on fire.

My hands slide up to his broad shoulders before making their way up into his hair. I tangle my fingers in his white-blonde locks tightly.

He pulls away for a split second so that we can breathe before his lips are back on mine, his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grant it and his tongue slips inside of my mouth, exploring every inch of it.

"Ehm…" I hear a voice say. I pull my mouth away from Draco's, although my hands are still in his hair and his are still gripping my hips.

"Harry." I breathe out in surprise.

"Fuck off Potter." Draco growls at him.

"Right, sorry. I'll just leave you to it then…" Harry says awkwardly, walking away.

"Sorry Harry!" I call out after him, embarrassed that he saw that.

"You idiot!" I whack Draco in the arm repeatedly.

"Ow! What did I do?" He rubs his arm. I glare at him.

"You kissed me! Out here! Where anyone could have seen and oh wait a minute…Harry did see!" I put my face in my hands and give a small frustrated scream.

Oh for Merlin's sake. Why am getting so worked up about this? That kiss is what I've wanted for so long and it was worth the wait, because it was amazing. Now, I'm going to end up ruining everything because I care about what people think.

"You weren't complaining two bloody minutes ago, when you were kissing me back!" He shouts back at me.

My eyes widen and I take a step back. I've never heard Draco shout before. At least, not at me.

"Why do you feel the need to make a big deal out of everything?" He sneers at me.

"I do not." I say, trying my best to sound fierce, even though all I want to do is break down and cry at this horrible feeling of rejection.

"Yes you do. And why do you care that Saint Potter saw us? Why do you give a bloody fuck about what he thinks?" Draco growls, moving closer to me.

"I don't. I-I mean, I do but I don't know…we're friends." I say, feeling defeated.

This isn't right. I'm should be happy right now. Draco just kissed me and all I can do is worry about what fucking Harry Potter thinks. No. No, I refuse to let something stupid like that ruin this for me.

"I don't care what Harry thinks." My voice sounds stronger than I expected it to.

"No, I think you do. Because it always seems to come back to him."

"That isn't true."

"Yes. It is." He says, towering over me. I stand up straighter, not wanting to look as if I'm cowering in fear.

"It only comes back to him because _you_ make it come back to him. You hate Harry because you're jealous of him. And apparently my being friends with him just isn't acceptable for you and you obviously think that I'm in love with him or something when I was quite clearly just snogging you. Not Harry. You. Because I _wanted_ to."

"I'm not jealous of _him. _If you ever say that again, I will make you regret it." His voice is low and menacing. "You better fucking not be in love with him…because I want you all for myself."

I bite my lip and blush. Here comes the giddy excitement…he wants me. There is no such way to describe the amount of happiness that I feel in this moment. So I do the only thing I can think of.

I grab Draco's neck and yank him down so that our lips meet.

He immediately reacts by pulling me closer and I smile into the kiss.

After a while, I pull away. If anyone were to have seen us just there, I honestly wouldn't have given a shit.

"We need to get back." I whisper. He takes my hand and I walk back inside with him.

As we approach the table, Aibhilin and Blaise look up at us with raised brows.

"You were gone an awfully long time. Are you sure you got enough fresh air?" Blaise asks sarcastically.

"Bloody hell. You look like you just ran around the Quidditch pitch three times M." Aibhilin tells me. My eyes widen and I try my best to subtly fix my hair.

"I don't even want to know what you two were getting up to. I'm bloody shattered. Thank you for making the night bearable O'Malley." Blaise says placing a kiss on Aibhilin's hand.

"You're welcome." She sing-songs. Blaise rolls his eyes.

"You coming Draco?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a minute." Blaise nods and walks out of the Great Hall.

"Here." I say, handing Draco his coat. He takes it and smirks before pecking me on the lips and following after Blaise.

I turn around to face Aibhilin with a bright smile on my face. Her eyes are wide, obviously from witnessing what just took place in front of her.

"You have some explaining to do love." She says in an exasperated tone. I laugh and nod at her before we head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

_Chapter 9-_

"_Mum! Mum, where are you?" I call out as I walk around the house. I hear voices coming from behind the golden double doors that lead to the sitting room._

_When I reach the doors, I wait for a moment. Not able to make out what the voices are saying. Not wanting to interrupt my mother as she is with a guest, I politely knock._

"_Gen-bug? Is that you?" Mum calls out from within the room._

"_Yes. Can I come in?" I ask her. There's a moment of silence before the doors open widely to reveal my beautiful mother._

_She smiles at me and embraces me tightly. _

"_Hello love, when did you get home?" _

_I pause for a moment. Now that she is mentioning it, I don't actually know when I got home or how I got home or even why I'm here. _

"_I-I don't know." I answer quietly. Mum's smile never falters._

"_Well, we'll just say that you're extremely tired and that's why you don't know. At least then you don't sound insane." She teases, pulling me in for another hug. I return it immediately, realising now how much I miss my mum when I'm at school. Her hugs always make everything better. I've always felt safe and like I'm at home in my mother's arms, no matter where we are. _

"_I've missed you so much Gen-bug." She says, kissing the top of my head. _

"_I've missed you too mum. And I have so much to tell you." _

"_And I can't wait to hear it all but first, I want you to finally meet someone that you should have met years ago." She leads me into the sitting room where I see a man. His back is turned to me so I cannot see his face. He's tall though, with very broad shoulders and short, jet black hair. He is clad in a black suit that, from what I can tell, is very expensive. _

"_Magenta, I'd like you to meet you father…" _

"Magenta!" Someone shakes me.

I jump with a gasp. Sitting upright in bed, I try to catch my breath. I'm sweating and breathing heavily. Aibhilin stands over me with a panicked expression.

"Are you alright M? Were you having a nightmare or something?" She asks cautiously. I shake my head.

"No. It wasn't a nightmare. I was at home with my mum and she said she wanted me to meet someone…" Aibhilin gives me a look that says 'continue.' "She said, that it was- she said it was my father." Aibhilin's eyes widen.

"Your father? As in like, the man that left you and your mother?" She asks.

"That's the one."

"Well? What did he look like then? What was he like?" Aibhilin sits on my bed next to me.

"Not a clue. You woke me up just as he was about to turn around. And besides, I've only ever seen one picture of him. I don't think my mind would be able to remember it enough to create him in a dream." I tell her.

"Did your mum ever tell you anything else about him?" She asks, seeming intrigued.

"Not a lot. Just that he was Italian but he moved here and his parents sent him to Hogwarts. The sorting hat told me that he was a Gryffindor. Apparently he was very, very handsome and he was in love with my mum just as much as she was in love with him. Of course that was when they were teenagers. My mum got pregnant with me when she was eighteen and when he found out he just…left." Talking about it always brings me down. That's why I don't do it often. Nobody wants to be the child whose parent walked out. But I am.

"I didn't mean to make you upset M. It's just that I've never heard the full story." Aibhilin says sympathetically.

"No, it's fine honestly. I was going to tell you if you ever asked anyway. But that gets it out of the way, doesn't it?" I ask with a slight laugh. She just nods.

"Oh! And his name. My mum told me his name." I tell her, suddenly remembering crucial information. "Demitri Terranova."

"He sounds familiar. But I just can't place the name." Aibhilin tells me.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He walked out. He didn't want to be a part of my life, why should I give a damn about his?"

"Well, that's one way to look at it I suppose." She shrugs. "Anyway, you should probably get up now. Don't want the whole day to go to waste now do we?"

"Tell me Ave, how do you plan on spending the day?" I ask her with a laugh.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to owl my mum, whilst you go and talk to Draco and then I want to go for a walk and finally we shall spend some time in the library."

"It all sounds good and well. Except for the whole talking to Draco part. What am I to say to him after last night?" I ask, feeling a bit nervous about seeing him again.

"You know what you're going to do? You are going to act yourself around him, like usual. Nothing's really changed. You two kissed. I'm happy for you but I don't know what that means exactly. So, you are going to talk to him and clear things up." She says with an air of finality.

"Okay then." I say with a shrug.

In all honesty, I don't really want to go and talk to him. What if he thinks that kissing me was all a big mistake and now he hates me? Oh gods, I don't think I can handle that.

"_You're never going to know if you don't try."_ My mum's voice rings in my head. She always says that. Whenever I'm not sure about doing something. Of course it's a very common thing to say but it always sounds like amazing advice coming from her.

"Now, go and shower. You look like shit." Aibhilin tells me with a smile.

I laugh and roll my eyes, untangling the covers from my legs and getting out of bed.

* * *

Aibhilin sits on her bed, reading, as I sit in front of the mirror.

"I can smell your hair from all the way over here. How many potions did you put through it?" She asks, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"A lot, I suppose." I often put copious amounts of beauty potions into my hair and onto my body whenever I have a shower. I enjoy smelling nice.

I charm my hair to dry quickly and I use my wand again to curl it to absolute perfection. Never once have I had flat or straight hair before. I adore my curly hair. I only charm it to be curled a bit neater.

After I'm satisfied with my hair and my face I finally get dressed.

"Thank the gods. You're done. Can we go now please?" Aibhilin whines.

"You could've left ages ago Ave." I tell her with a laugh.

"What kind of friend would I be then?"

"Fair point." I shrug as we walk down the stairs and out of the common room.

"I'm going to go send this letter. You, go find your lover." Aibhilin winks before walking away.

Okay…if I was a semi-evil Slytherin where would I hang about?

Most likely the Slytherin Dungeon.

I stand there for a moment, trying to figure out the longest route down there. I'd rather like to have some time to think about everything. Although, usually I end up overthinking things and make myself mess everything up. But…I'll do it anyway.

I turn around and head off in the direction I came from, figuring that was probably the longest way there.

As I walk, I'm buried in my own thoughts so I don't realise the two bitches walking straight for me until they both knock my shoulders roughly at the same time.

"Watch it!" Belinda and Shauna sneer at me before laughing and walking away. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath before rubbing my shoulders. That actually really hurt.

* * *

The dungeon is dark and cold, as always, when I arrive. I carefully make my way through it, not wanting to draw much attention to myself.

When I look up I come face to face with Pansy. Oh, just what I needed.

"Is there a problem with your pathetic common room or do you just enjoy pissing me and everyone else of with your pathetic presence?" She asks in her stuck up tone.

"Well…my world, unlike yours, doesn't actually revolve around pissing people off. Sorry to disappoint you if that's what you thought." I tell her with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh really? Then why do you kee-"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to like that Parkinson?" Adelaide growls out, interrupting Pansy.

"I-I was j-just…" She stutters.

"You were just being an annoying little brat. Now, you best bugger off before I start making your life a living hell." Adelaide wasn't shouting but there was something about the way she spoke that made me shiver. It was very powerful. As if it's her 'queen-bee' voice.

Pansy's eyes widen and she mumbles a quick 'sorry' before scampering off back to her small group of friends.

"Wow…that was…actually kind of scary." I confess as Adelaide looks at me. She laughs beautifully.

"Oh love, no one gets away with being cheeky to my family."

"Well in that case, thank you." I say with a smile of my own.

"I'm glad you're here. I was about to come and find you anyway." She leads me over to a corner of the room where there are no people. "It's about Shauna…and Belinda as well but mostly Shauna. It has come to my attention that she's being quite cruel to you lately due to the whole 'Malfoy' thing. And I would rather you two get along so, I was thinking, maybe you could just move on from Draco."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"What?! Y-you can't be serious! You want me to just forget about Draco, the boy that I like, just because _Shauna_'s a bit upset that he chose me? Well, you can just forget it. Because I am not letting her have him." I grit out, furious with Adelaide for saying such a thing. How dare she? After being so nice to me lately.

"Oh, Merlin no, not so she can have him. No, that would be disastrous. It's just so that neither of you have him and all will be good and well." She says with a smile, as if this means nothing.

"No. Absolutely not. Do you not understand what this means to me?"

"Of course I do but I would just feel so much better if you just left him alone. I mean, Shauna is my friend and I don't want things to be unfair for her."

"Unfair? For her? What is unfair about this? We aren't even together. Yes, he left her and maybe that had something to do with me but it was _his_ choice. And even if I did move on from him, I'm never going to get along with her. I've never liked her and I certainly won't like her if you make me do this." I tell her, fighting back the tears.

"Magenta, it's in everyone's best interest. You should know that. Don't be a selfish bitch."

"Adelaide, you're my cousin and I love you but _you_ are the only selfish bitch here." I say, walking away.

"If you don't do this than you can just forget about helping me with the ball!" She shouts after me.

I turn back around and glare at her.

"Good. I don't want to help anyway if I have to deal with you three fucking idiots. And, just to make it clear, I will most certainly not be staying away from Draco."

"You little bitch!" Adelaide screams after me. I ignore her and continue walking, fuming about what just happened.

I just want to scream.

Why would she do that? Why would I do that? Now, I've just ruined my relationship with Adelaide and she hates me. Well, I hate her right now too but once all of this anger wears off I'll be left feeling heartbroken about this spat.

All I want to do is just find Dr-

"Blakewood!" My thoughts are interrupted by the arrogant voice that I needed to hear at this very moment. Thank the gods for my good timing. Or is it his…

I turn around and practically run up to Draco, push him against the wall and smash my lips against his.

He's only caught off guard for a second before he pulls me against him by my waist and I grab his neck, pulling him down to me. As I stand on my tiptoes I wish that I was a bit taller so that it wasn't necessary.

Draco pushes his tongue into my mouth where it battles for dominance with mine before easily winning. He switches us around and pushes me against the wall this time. As he does, we receive a chorus of wolf whistles from the boys nearby.

Blaise, who I hadn't realised was standing there in my haze, clears his throat rather loudly making us pull away.

"If you two are quite done…" Blaise says.

Draco rests his forehead against mine before smirking.

"Feel free to greet me like that more often." He breathes.

"Not likely." I say, managing to remove myself from his tight grasp. "I'm just pissed off right now."

"So you being pissed off equals hot snogging?" Draco asks with an amused expression. "Well, I think you should be angry more often."

"What's got you pissed off then, Blakewood?" Blaise asks, being the gentleman that he is.

"Everything! It started this morning with my dream and it's all went to shit from there." I tell him with a sigh. "And I just need to find Aibhilin."

"I'll help you, if you'd like." Blaise says, attempting to be subtle. I shake my head at him.

"No, no. I'm just going to go look for her myself. I'll see you later." I say, turning to start my search but a hand grasps my wrist and pulls me back. I turn so that I'm face to face with Draco.

"Meet me tonight." He whispers. I nod and he kisses me again before letting my wrist go.

* * *

After having no luck finding Aibhilin at the Owlery, I decide to head back to the common room to see if maybe she's there.

When I walk through the portrait I see Aibhilin jump up. She rushes over to me.

"I ran into Blaise on the way here, he said you were upset. What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asks, feeling my face and clutching my arms like a concerned mother.

"You 'ran into' Blaise on the way here? Are you sure it wasn't a secret scheduled meeting?" I ask her with a slight smirk.

"What you mean like you and Malfoy's secret meetings?" I glare at her. "No. I was going to go looking for you but then I saw him and he told me that you were looking for me so I decided it would be best if I just came here and waited for you rather than the both of us being on a wild goose-chase around the entire castle." She finishes.

"Right…"

"It doesn't matter. Come sit and talk to me." Aibhilin says whilst she leads me over to the couch.

"Now, what's got you all riled up?" She asks softly.

"I was going to see Draco, like you told me to, and when I got to the Slytherin Common Room Pansy was there with the warmest welcome." Aibhilin nods and tells me to continue. "So then Adelaide appeared out of nowhere and tells Pansy off. Which I thought was nice of her but then she pulls me aside and tells me that I need to lay off Draco. For Shauna's sake."

"No offence, but…what a bitch!"

"And then she had the cheek to call _me_ a selfish bitch because I said no. So when I walked away she told me that I couldn't help her with her ball anymore to which I replied was completely fine and then she screamed at me and I walked away." I rush out.

"Good. She doesn't deserve your help anyway if she's going to act like that. And, for Shauna's sake? Shauna's? She has to be completely mad. Just know that I think that was horribly wrong of her to ask you to do that." Aibhilin puts her hand on my arm, in a comforting gesture. Then a curious look comes across her face. "How did Blaise know about this? Was he there?"

I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks has I give her a sheepish look.

"No, not exactly. Ehm…I was walking out and I just wanted to find Draco so when I saw him, I-I just couldn't help myself and I might have shoved him up against the wall and eh…kissed him. A lot."

Aibhilin's jaw drops.

"You-you pushed him against a wall and _snogged _ him in front of everyone?" She asks in a disbelieving tone. I lower my head but nod anyway. "You must be mental. But…at the same time, I do admire the fire that you possess sometimes."

I laugh louder than I expected to and Aibhilin gives me a look before she bursts into a fit of laughter herself.

"So does this now mean that you and Malfoy are together or…?" She makes a continuing motion with her hands.

I sigh and start playing with the ends of my hair.

"No, it doesn't mean that. Or at least, I think it doesn't. I'm not sure really. We haven't talked about it or anything."

"Come on." Aibhilin gets off the couch, taking my hand and pulling me up as well in the process. "We shall go for a walk and you can talk to me about it."

* * *

As we walk through the freshly-fallen snow, I try to figure out the best place to start about what I feel for Draco.

"I really, really like him." I say, finally looking at Aibhilin. She nods so I continue. "And when we kissed the other night it was just…amazing." I sigh.

"But…?" She prompts.

"But, I just don't know if I can be with him. Just because I like him doesn't change the fact that he's, well, Malfoy." I tell her with a shrug.

"M, when are you going to learn that it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks? You're allowed to be happy and if it's Malfoy that makes you happy, no one has the right to stand in your way." Aibhilin says sternly.

I bite my lip as we walk in between the trees.

"It's not just that. I don't want to be the girl who just leaves her friends for a boy. And I know that if I'm with him that's exactly what will happen. I'll end up leaving you alone and what kind of friend would I be then? Although…if you and Blaise would get over yourselves you could be happy with him. Hell, he's halfway there. He's practically in love with you. But apart from that…what would my mum think? Oh Merlin, she'd hate me." My face pales at the thought of my mother hating me. I wouldn't be able to live if she did.

"Okay, I know you. And I know that not everything would become about Draco if you just got together. Don't worry about me! Of course, I'll be pissed if you ever leave me." She sends me a playful glare and I let out a small laugh. "But Blaise and I? That is just never going to happen so please do not try to make it so. As for your mum…well, you know that I'm all about following the rules but M, just don't tell her. All in all, I'm only hearing the reasons why you _can't_." Aibhilin finishes, turning to me and giving me a meaningful look.

"I suppose you're right, like always. So that just leaves one last obstacle…what if _Draco_ doesn't want to be with _me_?" I can feel a dull ache just thinking about if he doesn't want me. I mean, I'm not going to lie, he probably does if I know anything but I get paranoid.

Aibhilin puts her hands on her hips and gives me an incredulous look.

"Magenta Blakewood. That is by far the _stupidest _thing that I have ever heard you say, and believe me I've heard some amount of shite come out of your mouth in the past. Malfoy wants you and it's so blatantly obvious that it's actually funny. If he didn't want you to be his girlfriend then he wouldn't have kissed you or even made an effort at trying to be around you. He's a lazy bastard, you know that he doesn't try and yet he tries with you! That _means_ something! For Merlin's sake lass, you'd think you were dropped at birth!"

My eyes widen at her bluntness but I appreciate it none the less.

* * *

Creeping out of the Gryffindor Common Room like the teenage girl that I am, I quickly and quietly make my way to the potions classroom that I've unofficially claimed as 'ours.'

When I arrive he is already there, leaning against the wall. Draco's head turns when he notices the light coming from my wand.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Aibhilin…" I tell him quietly. He shakes his head and smirks.

"Doesn't matter love. I haven't been here long anyway." My heart swells when he calls me 'love.' "I would have been earlier but Shauna was still up and started interrogating me."

My face drops. Shauna is becoming the bane of my existence.

"What did you say?" I ask quietly, turning my attention to the floor.

He walks towards me and grasps my chin gently, tilting my head up so that I am forced to look into his eyes that seem to shine even brighter in the dark.

"I told her to mind her own fucking business." He whispers before kissing me softly.

I revel in the kiss, enjoying the warmth that comes with it.

I smile against his lips for a moment before I hear footsteps. My eyes widen and Draco pulls me into the potions room, closing the door quietly.

"Nox." He whispers, making his light go out. I follow suit and stand closer to him as we listen through the door.

"They'll be here somewhere Mrs Norris." We hear Filch saying to his cat. We keep our ears pressed to the door until we hear his footsteps fading away.

I let out a breath and turn so that my back is now to the door. Being in the classroom means that we don't require the light from our wands as the moonlight shining in is enough.

Taking my time I walk over to where I now know everything is and take out the supplies that are required for a simple potion.

* * *

"Now, crush the snake fangs." Draco says, whilst he sits on the desk watching me.

I proceed to do what he says and start crushing the snake fangs. I stop when he starts laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" He asks, still laughing.

I give him an incredulous look.

"I'm crushing the snake fangs, if that isn't obvious."

"Well you're doing it wrong."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that there was a specific technique to _crushing snake fangs._" I tell him sarcastically. Draco shakes his head and jumps down.

"There isn't a technique, you're just doing it horribly wrong." He stands behind me and puts his hand over mine, in a cliché way.

As he demonstrates the proper way to crush the fangs I turn to look up at him. Just admiring his beauty.

He looks down at me before turning me around completely to face him, abandoning the potion.

His hands rest on my hips as he leans against the table.

"Tell me what happened earlier today." Draco says in a more serious tone.

I sigh. I'd forgotten about the whole Adelaide thing for a while there. Just being with him makes me forget everything else.

"I was actually coming to find you and then of course Parkinson started off on one so Adelaide stepped in being the heroic cousin that she has been lately. After that she told me that she wanted Shauna and I to get along…" At this Draco lets out a laugh.

"You two? Getting along? That would be like me…tolerating Potter."

I nod and laugh as well.

"Yes, it's very much like that. So Adelaide, being the selfish girl she is decided that it would be best if I just stopped talking to you for her sake and Shauna's. Just so that she wouldn't have to put up with the two of us fighting constantly."

"And what did you say?" He asks. For a moment I think that his tone is slightly worried but I brush it off.

"I said no of course. Then I went on to call her a selfish bitch and so she retaliated by saying that if I didn't leave you alone then I wasn't allowed to help plan her ball. Which I know, doesn't sound like a very big deal but in my family it is. It's one of the biggest highlights of your life and to organise it is always so much fun and if it turns out to be a success then the ones that put it all together are showered with praise. I happen to really love being praised."

"But you still said no?"

I look down and nod, feeling myself blush.

"You said no for me?"

I raise my head and give him a playful glare while trying to ignore the feeling of his thumbs tracing circles on my hips.

"It wasn't just for you." I tell him. He just smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"Of course it wasn't."

"It wasn't!" I punch him lightly as I laugh.

Draco leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back before pulling away. His expression becomes worried as he looks at me.

"What is it?" He asks. I shake my head and look down again.

"You know that we can't actually be together right?" I ask him quietly, honestly fearing his reaction.

His grip on me tightens a bit.

"Why the hell not?"

"So many reasons. But the main one being me and my fear of the reaction from people." I tell him sadly. I don't want to have to say this to him but I can't just not let him know why I don't feel it's right.

"Here we go again! You're right, it is you! You and actually giving a shit about what people think. No, not even just people. Your precious little Gryffindors. Potter and Weasel-Bee and that _filthy, _disgusting little mud-blood."

I scoff at him and move away.

"Because they're my friends! And Hermione may not be a pureblood but she's still better at magic than you'll ever be." I scowl at him.

Draco stops leaning on the desk and walks forward, towering over me.

"Is that what you think?" He growls.

"That's what I know." I answer him immediately.

Before I have time to register what's happening, Draco is crushing his lips against mine and backing me up against the table.

I really don't want to kiss back, not when we're in the middle of an argument. It just isn't right. But, something inside of me actually likes the way his anger is fuelling the kiss and as always I can't stop myself from giving into him.

When I start to kiss him back with more force, he decides to make sure that he remains in control by putting pressure on my hips. I gasp a bit at the sudden pain. I wasn't aware Draco was _that_ strong. There will most likely be bruises tomorrow.

Finally remembering that I need to breathe I push on his chest, effectively stopping the kiss. I take a moment to try and catch my breath but Draco's lips find their way back to mine almost immediately.

"Draco," I try and pull away again but he is having none of it. "Wait, wait, stop."

I keep pushing on his chest, but it doesn't do much good. My hands eventually end up in his hair and I tug it slightly, pulling his head back. My hands grasp the sides of his face and he stops kissing me.

"Wait." I breathe out rather loudly.

"Wait for what?" He groans.

"For me." I shrug. "Just wait and give me some time to think about all of this. About, us."

Draco licks his lips and leans back. He sighs and gives me a look.

"Are you even aware of just how difficult you are?" He asks bluntly. I pout. "Alright, fine. I'll wait. But just know that I'm going to keep at you until you finally break and you become mine."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Aibhilin gives me a cold glare as I walk briskly towards her with Ginny.

"What took you so long?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"We were looking for Hermione." Ginny tells her. I nod along.

"Well where is she?" Aibhilin asks, turning around and falling into step with us.

"I don't know. We left because we couldn't find her. Thought she might be with Harry or Ron." I say.

"Bets! Place your bets!" Fred and George walk towards us shouting.

"Placing another bet O'Malley?" Fred asks Aibhilin with a grin.

"Nope. Not today." The twins shrug and continue shouting about the challenge to come.

The three of us get in a boat along with some other students and sit quietly while it moves itself to the stands that are in the middle of the Black Lake.

"Welcome to the second task," Dumbledore announces just as we arrive at the middle stand.

I make to climb out of the boat and I look up to see Aedan, offering a hand. I smile and take it. He helps me up and then proceeds to help Ginny and Aibhilin.

"Alright little sister?" He asks when Aibhilin gets on to the stand.

"Peachy." She replies bluntly.

Aibhilin walks away with Ginny and I go to follow them but Aedan holds me back.

I look up at him, confusion flooding my face.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I heard about the fight between you and Adelaide." I sigh. "I just wanted to say that I can tell she's upset about it. You know she'll never admit it but she is."

"Why are you telling me this? Are the two of you dating or something?"

"Well, no. We aren't dating. We're just-" I clamp my hands over my ears.

"Nope! I don't want to hear it." I say, cutting him off before he can say what he was about to.

Aedan just laughs and crosses his arms.

"You asked." He says.

"And now I wish I hadn't."

"Okay. All I'm saying though, is try to talk to her. I'm sure you aren't too happy about this little fall out either." Aedan tells me, his face becoming more serious.

I nod, agreeing with him. I'm not at all happy about this but I did what I felt was right and I don't want to just forgive Adelaide.

"Fine. I'll try and talk to her. Merlin knows there's not a chance of her listening but I shall try. Thanks for being so considerate Aedan." I tell him. I really do appreciate the way Aedan cares so much. He's a lot like Aibhilin in that way.

"There's a good little Gen." He winks and walks off to his friends as I walk to mine.

"What did I miss?" I ask when I reach Aibhilin and Ginny.

"Each Champion had something stolen from them and they have an hour to get it back." Ginny explains. I nod just as the canon goes off and they all jump into the water.

I look over the railing along with Aibhilin but the water is too dark to see anything.

"So I guess now we just wait." I say with a shrug.

"I had a dream last night." Aibhilin says out of the blue. Her voice sounds distant as she looks out over the lake. I turn to her with a raised brow.

"What was it about?"

"You, actually. You left during the night and then you were talking to me but I couldn't make out what you were saying." I nod.

Well, that wasn't actually a dream. I was talking to her when I got back to the common room last night. I thought she might still have been awake so I was telling her that I was sleepwalking. That's just what I tell anyone who questions me being out of bed though.

"Sounds…strange. I was in bed all night." I tell her with a serious voice.

"S'pose you're right."

I bite my lip and turn my head to the other stands where I see a group of Slytherins congregating.

In the crowd I make out a flash of white-blonde hair. As if he knows I'm staring, Draco turns and winks at me. I half scoff and half laugh before I look away.

Not being able to help myself I look over again but this time he's talking to Pansy.

I push away the slight jealousy that I feel clawing at me.

You told _him_ no. You. Told._ Him._ My conscience reminds me fiercely.

"Relax M, it's just Parkinson." Aibhilin tells me when she notices my staring.

I nod but remain silent.

She's right, it's only Pansy. He doesn't even like her that much.

He didn't like Shauna very much either… I scold myself for even thinking about that. It's not like that. He wouldn't do that again to make me jealous.

But, then again, he did say the other night that he was going to do whatever it takes. And of course, jealousy is a big weakness of mine.

After he'd said that he would keep at me until I break I had went back to making the potion. Although, it was particularly difficult to concentrate when Draco kept whispering things in my ear. They were meaningless words but they scared me slightly. Not in the way that makes me want to run and hide but more in the way that made me scared I wouldn't be able to resist him.

He convinced me that he has every right to kiss me whenever he wants. Thinking about it now, I really regret agreeing to it but at that point I didn't care.

Apart from the kissing he swore to find out all of my weaknesses and use them against me. Well, he's clearly figured out one already.

I clear my mind of Draco when everyone starts cheering for Cedric who has just resurfaced with Cho. I cheer for him and when I catch his eye, I shoot him a smile which he returns.

Next to come out of the water is Viktor. He is holding on to Hermione. Oh, so that's where she went.

I keep searching for any sign of Harry but there's nothing so far.

When Ron surfaces with Fleur's younger sister I cheer. But then I still my movements. Where the hell's Harry?

I jump and smile when Harry shoots up out of the water, landing on the stand. Aibhilin runs to him and I follow behind her.

We join the crowd around him before throwing our arms around him as well.

"Well done Harry!" I smile at him.

"You did well Potter." Aibhilin winks.

"Thanks guys." Harry thanks us, still trying to dry himself with towels.

"We've decided that Harry Potter should be given second place!" Dumbledore announces.

"Second place is pretty damn good." I compliment him before kissing the top of his head.

* * *

"Murder?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Murder." Seamus confirms.

"The murder of whom?" I ask, still confused.

"Barty Crouch." Ron says from his seat on the floor.

"Oh, that's a shame." I mumble. Aibhilin looks at me from her usual position in front of the fire.

"You seem really broken up about it." She says.

"Well it's not as if I was best mates with the man. I didn't really like him anyway nor did my mum. What have I got to be upset about?"

"He still _died_ M. He is _dead_. Someone _murdered_ him. On Hogwarts' grounds!" Aibhilin exclaims.

"We should probably all be scared." Ginny says.

"Okay I'm shaking with fear." I say sarcastically. I know enough magic to protect myself. And besides, things like this seem to happen every year. Well, maybe not the murder part but it's usually close enough. It's like I'm programmed to just be prepared for it already.

I sigh and get up, placing my book back on the table.

"Where're you off to?" Aibhilin asks.

"I'm just getting out of here for a bit. Care to join?"

"I'm perfectly fine here thank you." I nod.

"Anyone else?" I ask openly. They all shake their head.

I shrug and head out of the common room.

As I'm walking I see the familiar brunette that I have been meaning to talk to since Aedan advised me to do so a couple of days ago.

"Adelaide!" I call out to her. She either doesn't hear me or she is ignoring me. I'm going to go with the latter.

I walk faster, trying to catch up with her.

"Adelaide! Wait!"

I'm stopped by Belinda. Shauna is behind her giving me a dirty look.

"Look, Blakewood. Get it through your head that Adelaide doesn't want to speak to you." Up ahead I can see Adelaide has stopped, obviously waiting on her two friends and glaring at me. "She doesn't have time to spare for traitors like you."

"I feel terrible for her you know. Having to call _you_ family. It's so sad." Shauna steps forward sneering.

For some odd reason, I actually listen to what the two of them are saying. Stupid as it is. Maybe Adelaide does hate me. I would hate her, if she chose a boy over me. Oh my gods. What have I done?

Biting my lip, I swallow the lump in my throat before speaking to them.

"Tell her I'm sorry." I croak out. I turn away without giving any of them a second glance and hurry away.

"Will do!" I hear Belinda call out from behind me.

I fight the urge to cry. I don't want to cry. I've done too much crying. Taking a deep breath I push away the thoughts of me being a horrible cousin and say the password to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

_Chapter 10-_

Over the last few weeks I have been constantly trying to talk to Adelaide but she just won't hear it.

I've been owling my mum more than usual, in desperate need of her advice. I even owled my aunt Rosalie once or twice. She had told me not to worry too much about Adelaide, that it was just in her nature to be stubborn.

The school has covered up the death of Barty Crouch and it has also been decided that the Triwizard Tournament shall continue. The last challenge is tomorrow.

I've also been having to deal with Draco and his constant attempts to make me his. And I do want to be, so badly that it hurts but I just…can't.

I have to admit though, I adore the attention that I'm receiving from him. Of course sometimes it gets to the point where others may believe that he is sexually harassing me. That is, if they don't know what's going on between the two of us. It would seem that way to an outsider because, well, Draco likes to just show up out of nowhere and shove me against a wall before kissing me like there's no tomorrow. I tend to protest at first, not only because when I kiss him I am completely caught up in 'the land of Draco' as Aibhilin likes to call it but also for the fact that there are always people around when he does it.

I'm sure he gets a kick out of seeing me so embarrassed from all the stares though. And when Aibhilin is around to witness our little interaction she spends the rest of the day mocking me. When other Gryffindors are around I receive a lot of glares and snide comments about 'fraternizing with the enemy.' With Slytherins it's a bit different. Some of them are unfazed by it and some turn their noses up. And then there's the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who just don't give a shit.

Other people aside, I can't deny I do love when he kisses me and when he's around me. It's just never boring when I'm with him.

A purr from Binx, who is lounging on my lap, brings me out of my thoughts. I smile down at him and he licks my face.

"Come on then." I whisper to him. Getting up with Binx in my arms I make sure that no one is wandering about still before making my way out of the common room.

I had mastered making a potion a while ago and after that we decided that the potions lessons weren't needed anymore. Now, when I meet with Draco all we do is talk. Although, it usually ends up in an argument leading one of us to storm out -usually me- or it ends up in an argument that leads us to kissing passionately.

The door to the classroom is slightly ajar when I get there. Holding my wand up with one hand and carrying Binx with the other, I walk in to the room.

Draco is sitting in his usual spot upon the table and his back is to me. I walk towards him quietly.

"You know, you aren't as quiet as you think you are." He says, not turning around. I roll my eyes even though he can't see it.

"I try."

He laughs and turns slightly. When I'm close enough, Binx leaps out of my arms and into Draco's outstretched ones.

For some reason Binx has taken a liking to Draco. After me, he's his favourite person to be around.

"Hello you." He says, nuzzling Binx's head with his nose.

I admire the sight for a moment. It's strange to see Draco be affectionate towards anyone or anything, in this case, other than me.

"What?" Draco asks, scratching Binx's ears now. I shake my head but smile. "Do you feel left out?"

"No." I laugh.

"I don't believe you." He smirks, getting off of the desk and putting Binx down. He stalks towards me and the smile remains on my face.

I lean up to kiss him but before I do he lifts me onto the table behind me, putting me at his height.

I fling my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, pulling me to the edge of the table. I lock my legs around his waist as he starts peppering my face with kisses. I close my eyes and scrunch my nose up as he does so. After kissing every other part of my face he finally presses his lips to mine and the familiar warmth spreads through me like wildfire.

After a while, we pull away just enough so that our breaths are still mingling.

Draco moves back to sit on the table that he always sits on, the one in front of mine. He picks up Binx again and lets him rest on his lap.

"Draco," He looks up when I say his name. "Quite a while back you said you knew about my parents." His eyes widen a bit but he tries to hide it. "What exactly did you mean?"

I had been meaning to ask this for a while but I just couldn't find the right time to do so.

"I didn't mean anything. I was lying to get you interested." He says, not looking at me. I narrow my eyes at him, not believing what he's said.

"Look, if you know something…please just tell me. Because I'm clueless. About my father anyway." I mumble.

"You don't want to know." I hear him say under his breath.

"So you do know something?" I ask, jumping off the table and making my way towards him.

"Leave it alone Blakewood." He says quietly.

Ignoring Draco, I put my palm against his cheek. He leans in to my touch at first but then his whole body stiffens. Binx gets off of Draco's lap and instead sits on the table.

"Please Draco." I whisper.

"I can't Magenta!" He growls as he grabs my wrist and jumps off the table, pushing me backwards and towering over me. "Do as I say and just drop it."

As soon as he does this, Binx leaps off of the table and stands at my feet hissing at him.

I don't think I've ever been more frightened of Draco. His eyes are so intense and the pressure he's still applying to my wrist is really quite painful. He looks menacing and not at all the Draco he was two minutes ago.

Despite the fear and the immense burning sensation spreading throughout my arm, I manage to put on a brave face.

"Let go of me." I say sternly. He stays still and his face remain stoic but his eyes blaze with fury.

I yank my wrist from his iron tight grip, causing myself even more pain, and cradle it to my chest.

"Fine." I grit out. I pick up a still hissing Binx and head for the door.

"Magenta! Wait!" Draco calls out after me. I ignore him and keep walking, taking deep breaths to contain myself from crying at the physical pain in my wrist and the emotional pain that's competing with it.

* * *

The sky is clouded over, casting a dull colour over everything. Of course, that doesn't stop the whole school from at least _trying_ to make everything colourful for the last challenge of the Triwizard Tournament.

Everyone rushes past Aibhilin and I to get good seats but we hang back a bit to catch Harry and the other champions.

"Harry!" I run up to him. I look at him for a moment before smiling and throwing my arms around him. "Good luck today. You'll do brilliantly!"

Harry awkwardly hugs me back and murmurs a 'thanks.' I kiss his cheek and he blushes.

"And where's my good luck kiss Gen?" Cedric asks with a smirk. I laugh at him before hugging him as well.

"Good luck Ced. Although, I know you don't need it." I wink at him before kissing his cheek, making him laugh.

"Come on M, we better go." Aibhilin says, taking my hand and pulling me away.

I wave to both Harry and Cedric one last time before fully turning around and heading to be with the other students.

I'm overwhelmed by the sound of cheering and the sound of the band as we arrive in the stands.

Aibhilin leads me to the other Gryffindors that are already seated and talking amongst themselves.

The first person to run out into the ring is Amos Diggory. He smiles and points to Cedric who walks out as well. I clap and cheer as the rest of the champions follow out behind them.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice booms, silencing everyone. "Only today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory and Mr Potter tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

We all erupt into cheers.

"Some of the staff will patrol the perimeter so that if any point a contestant wishes to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand." Dumbledore walks off of the podium and asks the contestants to gather around him.

Myself and the other spectators sit quietly, watching and waiting.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves." Dumbledore motions to the champions and they all take their position at a different entrance to the maze.

I stand up with Aibhilin and everyone else and clap.

"On the count of three. 1," The canon goes off making me jump.

I watch Harry and Cedric walk into the maze first until it closes up behind them, hiding the both of them from my sight.

I was slightly worried for my friends. My mum had often told me bedtime stories about mazes like this. And every time, the story was one of horror. Of people turning against each other and just generally bad things happening.

Of course, this is only a tournament so I take a deep breath and remind myself that they will be completely fine. Dumbledore would never let anything bad happen to any of them.

I turn to look at Aibhilin to see that she is looking at something behind us. Before I can turn to see what she's looking at she speaks.

"Tell me what happened last night." She is facing me now. Her face showing sympathy.

I sigh, not wanting to tell her about it.

"Ave… I already said that I didn't want to talk about it. Can you please just respect that?"

"I'm just worried about you." She tells me softly.

"Don't be. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I offer her a small smile but she just huffs and turns around to talk to Hermione.

I lean my elbows on my knees and bite my nails, trying to block out the sound that's surrounding me.

Aibhilin murmuring brings my attention back to her. She has a distant look in her eyes and she doesn't look well.

I touch her arm softly.

"Ave…" I whisper. "Aibhilin."

She keeps mumbling but I can't make out what she's saying exactly.

I catch a few words though; tonight, back, blood, him.

And one word that she speaks clearly.

Death.

Aibhilin's eyes widen and she makes choking noises before breathing heavily.

"Aibhilin, are you alright?" I ask her, touching her face which is extremely warm.

"What happened?" Her voice is completely normal now.

I give her a strange look and shake my head.

"You don't remember anything that you were just saying?"

"I was saying things? Like what?" She asks.

"I-it doesn't matter…" I say before giving her another strange look and turning away.

Either Aibhilin's going crazy, or I am.

Great. Just another thing to add to my ever-growing list of problems. A list that I'm really not liking. Mainly because of last night.

I hate thinking about it. It _pains_ me to think about it but I need to. The frustration is just building up inside of me at what happened.

What does Draco know? What is he not telling me about _my_ parents?

And as bad as it sounds, that isn't the worst part. I can live without knowing something about my parents. I already know that our family has secrets but I'm confident that my mum would tell me if she thought that I was ready but despite how much I act like I don't care about my father, I really want to know more about him.

And although it sounds like such a pathetic thing to say, I'm actually the most upset about the way Draco snapped at me. I was afraid of him. And it is killing me.

I want to talk to him but at the same time I don't because I know that I'll break down in front of him.

And… as much as I try not to accept it, along with the fear, last night there was a hint of excitement that I could feel when he shouted.

I shake my head, wanting my thoughts to be clear of Draco. He could wait until tomorrow.

I look up just in time to see Harry land back on the grass with Cedric. A smile spreads across my face and I head down to get closer to congratulate them both.

A roar of applause surrounds me and there are cheers coming from every which way as I rush down the stands.

Just as I am about to get into the ring, Fleur lets out a blood-curdling scream.

My blood runs cold when I see that Harry is crying…over Cedric's inanimate body.

"No!" I shout. My hands fly to my mouth and I fall to the ground, a few steps away from Harry.

The tears begin rushing down my face before I can stop them and I can feel my heart pounding in my ears.

I stand up and run to Harry, my tears blurring my vision.

I look at Cedric. His eyes are still open but there is no life in them.

I close them out of respect for him before moving away as all the teachers gather around a screaming Harry.

Aibhilin's arms wrap around me and I lay my head against her as she cries along with me into my hair.

This isn't fair. Not for Cedric, not for anyone. He had so much going for him. So much to live for and now he's just…dead.

I never knew that losing a friend could hurt so much. I mean, we only became close this year but I feel like I've known him for so much longer.

Thinking about it makes me cry harder.

"Voldemort's back!" Harry cries. "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him!"

I shake my head as the tears continuously flow from my eyes. Somehow, I feel like I can feel the grief of not only myself but Harry as well, his cries of sadness still filling the air. He obviously watched him die.

Not even just die but he watched him get murdered. By _Voldemort_…

"That's my son!" Amos cries out. My heart breaks for him. "That's my boy!"

Sobs wrack through my body, making me shudder. Aibhilin holds on to me tighter.

I don't even notice when another set of hands grab onto me.

"Now is not the time Malfoy." I hear Aibhilin say quietly.

"Shove off O'Malley and give her to me." He says.

"Get lost." Aibhilin protests. I hear Draco scoff before yanking me out of Aibhilin's arms and into his own.

I turn into his chest and cling on to his shirt as his arms wrap around me tightly. I feel him kiss my hair before he runs his fingers through it in a calming way.

My crying slowly stops and I just stand in Draco's embrace, breathing in his scent.

I'm not sure how long we stand there for but eventually we are all dismissed.

"Come on." Draco whispers. Keeping me close to him, we walk out of the ring and back to the castle.

I don't pay any attention to where we are going until we arrive outside of the potions classroom.

Keeping one arm wrapped around me, Draco unlocks the door and leads me into the same place I stormed out of last night.

He lifts me onto the desk and I keep my head down. I don't make any noise, I just stare at nothing. He gently takes my face in his hands and forces me to look at him.

Looking into his eyes brings me out of the trance I was in and I become mesmerized by his beautiful grey orbs, like always.

"Are you okay?" He asks sincerely.

I shake my head, not trusting my voice.

Draco pulls me closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you and Diggory were close." He mumbles, his voice taking on a slightly jealous tone. I find that absurd, considering what's just happened.

"We weren't that close but he was still my friend. A good friend." My words are muffled against his neck but I'm sure he still heard me.

* * *

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Dumbledore begins to stand and we all sit in a respectful silence. "Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working. Infinitely fair-minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered! By Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, of while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that! And we celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end."

I blink back the tears and instead take a breath but remain silent.

I'm honestly not sure why Cedric's death is taking such a big toll on me. There are people that were so much closer to him and they seem to be at least hiding their sorrow. I'm not used to death. I've not been surrounded by it like others have. I guess you could say it's because I'm compassionate person. A very compassionate person. I'm just so emotional all the time and losing a friend...I feel like the impact of sadness is so much greater on me than everyone else.

* * *

"What are you doing this summer then?" Aibhilin asks as we walk through the school.

"Ehm, I'm not too sure really. Maybe just spend time with mum, attempt to mend things with Adelaide." I sigh. Just thinking about the amount of effort it will take to even try to talk to her gives me a headache.

"You?" I ask her.

"Getting shipped off to Gran's." Aedan answers for her, slinging his arms around our shoulders.

I just laugh but Aibhilin attempts to push him away.

The three of us make our way into the crowded courtyard where everyone is saying their goodbyes to the boys from Durmstrang and the girls from Beauxbatons.

Aedan leaves us to go and talk to his mates so Aibhilin and I head over to a group of Gryffindor girls.

We start chatting to them pointlessly until Viktor comes over to talk to Hermione, then all of our attention turns to the two of them.

"I swear to Merlin if you do not write him Hermione I will kick you up the backside." I say before laughing.

She blushes and smiles.

After a while, it's time for the other schools to actually leave.

First, the French girls make their way to their carriage, followed by the Durmstrang boys going to their ship.

We smile, clap and wave at them as they depart from the school.

"O'Malley!" We both turn to see Blaise walking towards us.

"I'll just be…over there." I point to somewhere away from them .

Oh, I truly cannot wait until they admit their feelings for each other.

I walk away from them and catch sight of Adelaide. I take a deep breath before walking towards her at a quick pace.

"Adelaide…" I say as I approach her. She takes one look at me, turns up her nose and turns away with her snobby friends. "Adelaide, wait. Please."

I reach out for her but she keeps walking. I sigh and look down at my feet.

This is becoming ridiculous. How is it possible for her to be so rude to me?

Somehow, I end up back with Hermione. Chatting to her and Angelina Johnson about anything really. After a while though, I decide that it's probably time to go and find Aibhilin.

"I'll see you after the summer then yeah?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course. Make sure you write me." Hermione says, pulling me in for a hug.

I hug her back before embracing Angelina as well.

"Have a good summer Gen." She says.

"You too." I wave at them before walking away.

"Come to say your goodbyes Blakewood?" I stop walking and look up to see my path blocked by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and of course Pansy.

"Ehm…no. You just happen to be in my way."

"Actually, you're in ours." Pansy says snidely.

I raise an eyebrow, unamused by her comment.

"Yes, I can see how much of a hassle getting around one person is for you lot." I tell her sarcastically, motioning to the space around us.

Draco chuckles quietly but Pansy still catches it and huffs before pushing past me. Crabbe and Goyle follow her, sending me a pathetic glare at which I roll my eyes.

When I look back to see Draco still standing in front of me I sigh and move to the side making a dramatic sweeping gesture with my hand.

He smirks at this but walks by anyway.

"I'll see you at Pierce's ball darling." Draco winks.

"Adelaide actually invited you?" I ask. I didn't think she would. Then again, she probably knew it would piss me off.

"Of course she did." He shrugs before walking away to catch up with his gang.

I huff and continue my search for Aibhilin.

Eventually I find her, saying goodbye to Blaise. Well, that was an awful long talk.

"Have a nice summer Blakewood." Blaise nods to me as he brushes past.

"You as well." I call out after him.

I raise my eyebrows suggestively at Aibhilin before smirking.

"So, you and Blaise?" I ask, falling into step with her back to the dormitories.

"No. Not 'me and Blaise.'" She says with an eye roll.

"If not that, then what the bloody hell were you talking about?"

"He was trying to convince me to accompany him to Adelaide's ball…" Aibhilin tells me, looking sheepish.

Of course she invited Blaise. She's bloody invited everyone and I probably won't be allowed to attend.

"And are you convinced now?" I ask her, brushing off my thoughts from before.

"I told him that I would think about it."

"Which means that you're going to say yes." I say matter-of-factly with a small smile tugging at my lips.

Well, if Aibhilin says yes to Blaise then she is definitely going. And then there's Draco who's going and… Draco's date.

His date. Who the hell's he going to take?

Probably some gorgeous posh girl. Oh gods, what if he ends up really liking her? And what if he just completely forgets about me? I most certainly did not go through everything with him this year to just be replaced.

So, now I definitely need to be at that ball. Which is in three weeks. Which means… I have three weeks to get back in Adelaide's good graces.

And at this rate, I think taming a dragon might be easier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

**A/N: So I know this update is late but I just kept re-writing this chapter because I didn't like it at first and it took longer than I expected to finish it but...it's the longest chapter so far and I hope you guys like it.**

_Chapter__ 11-_

I rest my head against the window as I watch the rain drops hitting it. I find the sound quite soothing, a constant pitter-patter that often helps lull me to sleep at night.

The frown that I have been wearing for the past few days seems to be permanently etched onto my face.

Of course, I'm only frowning because of Adelaide and her stubborn, stuck-up self. I swear, the girl drives me up the fucking wall.

About three days ago I stopped by Adelaide's mansion to try and talk to her, since trying to catch her out and about just wasn't working and she slammed the door in my face! Correction, she had a servant slam the door in my face.

After that I decided that it's just no use. The ball is in two days and she won't even listen to me. There's not a chance that I'm going to be invited so I can kiss any chance that I once had of being with Draco goodbye. Because, in my mind, if he does go with some beautiful girl he'll fall for her.

"Magenta, let's go." Mum says as she pops her head in my door.

I lift my head at the sound of her voice. A look of confusion spreads across my face as I look at her.

"Go where, exactly?" I ask. She rolls her eye and walks into the room very gracefully.

"To Rosalie's of course. Honestly Gen-bug, does everything I say just go in one ear and out the other?" She asks with a small laugh.

"No way am I going there mum. Not when Adelaide won't even look at me." I scoff, the frown remaining on my face.

"Look, I know that you two have been on the outs lately and to be perfectly honest I didn't even know that you'd become close again. But that aside, Rosalie has requested our help."

"No, Rosalie requested your help mum. Not mine. And besides, since when are the two of _you_ close again?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"When you were at school, I suppose. We just started talking a lot more but that's not the point Magenta. The point is that today is Adelaide's birthday and Rose wants us to be there to celebrate it with her."

I sigh, turning to look out of the window again.

"It's raining though." I complain, trying to find some way to get out of going.

"That's why we're travelling by floo powder." Mum says with a smirk. She opens the door again before looking back and giving me a stern look this time. "Get moving. Now."

When she has left I pull myself up from my comfy window seat and head to the closet to get more suitable clothing to wear.

* * *

"Catalina!" Aunt Rosalie opens her arms wide to embrace mum.

"Rosie!" Mum sings with enthusiasm, embracing her older sister.

Mum and Aunt Rosalie tend to exaggerate everything, even greetings considering they saw each other only last week. And I wonder where I get it from…

"And just look at you Magenta! Merlin, you're just so grown up and gorgeous! Tell me, how was the Yule Ball? And the dress? Was the dress okay? Did you love it?" She starts firing questions at me as she pulls me into a massive hug.

"I keep forgetting that I haven't actually seen you since before I started fourth year!"

"How could you possibly forget not seeing your only aunt?" Rosalie asks, putting her hands on her hips. Her attempt at being stern fails as a grin spreads across her face.

"I've just had a lot on my mind." I laugh it off. "To answer your questions though, the ball was really good. The dress was…absolutely stunning and perfect and yes, I loved it very much so thank you."

"Oh good. I'm so glad. I worked really hard on that dress and Adelaide's of course because I wanted my two girls to shine and I don't doubt that you did. I bet you outshined every girl there." She says with a big smile.

"I don't know about that…I mean, Hermione and Aibhilin looked pretty damn good too. And of course, there were the French girls who were just breath-taking." I explain to her.

"Nonsense." She waves her hand. "The two of you were drop-dead gorgeous. I just know it!"

"Okay Rose, enough fawning over my daughter. Where's yours?" Mum asks with a smile.

"She's upstairs, she should be down in just a minute. But for now, why don't the two of you come through and sit down. I'll get someone to put on some tea." Rosalie says, motioning for us to continue into the big yet cosy sitting room.

I walk into the room and take a seat on the leather couch, while mum takes a seat on an armchair and Rosalie hurries off to the kitchen.

As I sit and twiddle my thumbs, I look at the pictures on the mantle. There are some of me and Adelaide when we were younger, chasing each other and laughing. Along with them are other pictures like Rosalie's wedding picture, Adelaide growing up and a picture of my mum and Rosalie when they were at Hogwarts. They are both dressed in robes adorned with the Slytherin emblem, linking arms and smiling. The two of them looking like perfection.

"Here we are. Help yourselves." Rosalie says, as a house elf follows her in and puts down a tray carrying tea and biscuits. "Where is that girl? Magenta, would you be a dear and go fetch Adelaide?"

"Sure." I nod and stand up. I don't want to be here as it is and now I'm going to 'fetch' Adelaide? It'll be a miracle if she even looks at me.

I look at my feet as I trudge up the grand staircase and in doing so I bump right into someone but they steady me before I fall.

"Uncle Dunstan." I say, clutching my chest where my heart is pounding from the shock of almost falling.

"Magenta. I haven't seen you around here in a while. How've you been?" He asks politely. Dunstan is Adelaide's father and Rosalie's husband. He's the quieter one of the family although he isn't afraid to speak his mind.

"I'm fine, thank you. And how are you?" I ask, eying the piece of paper in his hands. He adjusts his thick-rimmed glasses and puts the paper behind his back.

"I'm well. Just working on some new poetry. I take it your mother is here as well?" I nod in answer to his question.

"She's having tea with Rosalie." I tell him. "What poetry are you working on?"

Although Dunstan is a Pierce, meaning he is extremely wealthy from the family money he also makes a fortune writing and selling poetry. His work is quite beautiful really. He's the reason that I love reading poems.

"Bits and bobs. Nothing worth talking about just now." He gives me a small smile.

"Ah well, you'll be sure to let me have a read when you're done right?"

"Of course. Well, I better go and greet your mum." Dunstan sends me a nod as he walks past me down the stairs.

I return the nod and carry on up the stairs. Upon reaching the top I go left and walk down the long corridor until I find the set of white double-doors that I'm looking for.

I take a breath before knocking.

Adelaide opens the door, pursing her lips when she sees me.

"And what do you want?" She snaps.

"To talk to you!" I growl out, shoving past her, abandoning the real reason I came up here.

"Well I have nothing to say to you so get out." She folds her arms and turns to face me.

"For fuck's sake Adelaide! Just sit down, shut up and listen." I tell her fiercely. She walks over to her bed and sits down.

"This better be one hell of an apology." She mumbles.

"Shut. Up." I glare at her. Adelaide huffs but silences herself all the same.

"Thank you!" I cry out, finally being able to speak without her interrupting. "Adelaide…I'm sorry." She raises an eyebrow at me, seeming interested.

"Look, I know that you just wanted us to get along and I understand that, as selfish as it was to ask. But, I'd also like you to understand why I said no. I mean, I just really, really like Draco and things were finally working out between the two of us and then you went and sprung that on me. It was unfair of you, you should know that. And you should also know that I hate Shauna and I have always hated her but that's okay because she hates me too. And I guess, my point is that I know you feel like I picked Draco over you and I can't even tell you how horrible it made me feel and when you started ignoring me, I was crushed. Things were starting to feel like how they used to and then…well you know. So I'm incredibly sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you and if I have to prove it to you then I will _tolerate_…. Shauna." I feel uneasy saying that but it has to be done.

Adelaide looks at me for a moment before her face softens and she sighs.

"Oh Magenta. I'm sorry too!" I'm taken aback as she flings her arms around me. "You're right, it was completely unfair of me to ask that of you and I should've known how much you like him. I've been an awful bitch to you…" She looks as if she's about to cry.

"Yes, you have been but I forgive you." I tell her with a small smile. "Oh and happy birthday Adelaide."

Her face brightens up and she smiles.

"Thank you! I was actually just getting ready to head out when you came in. The girls have planned some big birthday bash for me."

"Oh well in that case I should tell you that I only came up here because your mum wants you and we have a present for you. So come down." I tell her, heading towards the door.

"A present, for me?" She asks, trying to hide her excitement. My mum has been known to give some pretty nice gifts.

"Of course." I say.

"Oh wait Magenta! There are a few last minute things that I need to organise for the ball and I was wondering…would you maybe like to help?"

I flash a big smile.

"I would be delighted." I say before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

After a few minutes Adelaide rushes down to be with us.

"Auntie Cat!" Adelaide hugs my mum.

"Happy sixteenth Adelaide." Mum smiles at her before holding out a small sliver box with a black bow tied around it.

Adelaide all but snatches the box from mum and unwraps the ribbon before opening the box.

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops as she looks at the contents of the box. She gingerly lifts up one of the dangling diamond earrings and admires it.

"Oh my gods. They're…beautiful. And just the earrings that I needed to go with my dress on Saturday." Adelaide beams.

"I'm glad you like them." Mum says.

"They're charmed to whisper in your ear. Literally compliment you." I say with a smile.

"Thank you so much! Both of you!" She pulls mum and I in for a hug at the same time.

"Oh Lina, they're stunning." Rosalie says, looking at the earrings.

"Magenta picked them out. I feel I've raised my daughter to have extremely good taste." Mum smirks and I roll my eyes.

* * *

"Okay…make the lights a little higher." The men levitate the twinkling lights until they look just right above the stairs. "Right there. Perfect, thank you." I walk away to go and examine anything else that needs touching up before tonight.

"Why are these yellow when the colour scheme is purple?" I ask, gesturing to the massive curtains that were pulled back and tied neatly on either side of the grand double doors.

"Miss Belinda said that they were to be yellow…" The woman says. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"No, no, no. Get them changed to a dark purple at the top that slowly becomes lighter towards the bottom." I order before walking away.

I stand at the top of the staircase, looking over everything one more time.

"My gods…it looks even better now." Adelaide says as she appears next to me.

"Why thank you." I laugh, admiring the foyer.

The lighting is purple, giving the whole area a mysterious feel. There's an ice sculpture in the middle of the room, surrounded by a variety of fancy drinks. If you keep walking past that, the pathway that has purple lights glowing underneath it leads you to the ballroom where most of the event will be held. I wasn't even aware that Adelaide's mansion had a second ballroom.

Either way it is decorated as gorgeously as the foyer. The same purple lighting all over it. There is a stage at the back where Adelaide said there shall be someone singing. Against the wall are very long tables that will soon be adorned with amazing foods and then, there's of course is the massive chandelier which, for this occasion specifically, has been charmed to glow purple.

All in all, the place looks magnificent.

"Okay well we have…three and a half hours until guests are scheduled to arrive so I am going to hurry off and get ready. You, need to go and see my mum to get your dress." Adelaide says before rushing off to her room.

I head off to Rosalie's design room where all of her elaborate and very beautiful dresses are neatly fitted onto mannequins.

"Aunt Rosalie…are you in here?" I call out upon entering the room.

"Yes, yes! Come in Magenta." She calls out from somewhere within the room.

I walk further in and admire all of the drawings and different dresses that are still being made.

"Here we are…" Rosalie walks towards me with a simple yet lovely cream coloured dress in her arms. "Now, I've made the alterations since you tried it on so let's see how it fits."

I strip down to my underwear and Rosalie helps me into the dress. I look into the mirror and admire how it flows straight to the floor. It has a sweetheart neckline and it's strapless. There is a lighter lace design on the waist part of the dress but apart from that the dress is pretty plain and I adore it.

As Rosalie moves around me, inspecting the dress she uses her wand to make some more slight alterations and then she looks satisfied by how it has turned out.

"You look breath-taking." She tells me with a smile.

"Thank you Rose." I say as she helps me out of the dress again. I put my casual clothes back on and head out of the room, bumping into Adelaide.

"Oh, I'm so glad you haven't left yet! I forgot to ask who your date is." She says in a hurry.

Shit. In all my thinking that I wasn't coming and then being busy with helping I've completely forgotten about even asking someone.

"Eh…" I begin, not really knowing what to say.

"You don't have anyone do you?" Adelaide asks with a raised brow.

"Well it's just that…no. I don't have one."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Gen!" She throws her hands up. "You can't show up without a date! That's just embarrassing!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Rosalie asks, coming out of her design room.

"In the midst of everything I have not found myself a date." I tell her sheepishly.

"Not to worry love. Adelaide's well connected; she'll find you some strapping young bloke." Rosalie says.

"By tonight?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, by tonight. Now go home and get ready. I'll send him to pick you up." Adelaide tells with a huff before walking away, mumbling about how un-organised I am.

"I'll see you and your mum later then." Rosalie kisses my head before going off to her room as well.

* * *

I let mum finish doing my hair before I stand up and take off my silk robe, putting the dress on instead.

As it flows to the floor, mum puts her hand on her heart.

"Gen-bug…you look perfect my darling." She gushes.

"Thanks mum." I smile at her.

"Right, we have about fifteen minutes until we need to leave so I am going to go and put on my heels and have a shot of firewhisky." Mum says, making her way out of my room.

She does like to get tipsy before a party even starts.

I shrug and go back to my vanity, making sure every hair is in place. When I am satisfied with my appearance I hear a knock at the door.

I suppose that's my surprise date. I'm dreading finding out who it is. I was perfectly satisfied with just attending by myself but now I'm going to have to put up with someone that I probably don't even know for a full night. And not to mention that if Adelaide hand-picked them they are going to be the type of person that I dislike very much.

I sigh and calm my racing thoughts before adding one more on; they better at least be attractive.

I hurry down the stairs and come to a stop at the door before opening it.

"Why the hell are you at my house?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"Lovely to see you too Magenta." He pushes past me and into the house.

"Yeah sure, come on in McLaggen." I mumble before turning around to face him.

"Why are you here?" I ask again.

"Just stopping by. I've been missing your pretty face."

"Ugh, you're vile." I wrinkle my nose at his comment. "Now why are you really here Cormac?"

"_I _am your date for tonight." He winks.

"Wait, Adelaide picked _you_? Out of everyone that she knows, she chose _you _to be my date?" He nods. "Well she must still be pissed off at me then."

"Oh don't frown. It doesn't suit you. I promise I'll behave tonight." He says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

I'm not even friends with Cormac. We are acquaintances, if you can even call it that. I've only ever talked to him a handful of times and most of those times were to tell him to piss off after making slightly perverted comments towards me. I'm sure that he thinks because he's a year older that I'll be happy to get with him but that really isn't the case at all. I've heard some bad things about the guy.

"Cormac! What're you doing here?" Mum asks as she walks into the room. Cormac turns and produces flowers from thin air, handing them to my mum.

"Hello Miss Blakewood. It's lovely to see you," He says. "And I'm actually here because I'm Magenta's date for the evening."

"Oh, I didn't realise. Thank you for the flowers though." She smiles. "How's your uncle Tiberius?"

"He's well." Cormac nods. "May I just say how splendid you look tonight. Both of you."

"Why thank you." My mum smiles and heads off to the kitchen again.

"Stop trying to act charming. You are not my date tonight." I say, folding my arms.

"Suck it up doll because that's exactly what I am."

"Let's go!" Mum calls from the fireplace.

"You should go ahead; I still need to put my shoes on. Cormac, you go with her." I say, trying to put off being around him.

"No, no. Cormac is your date sweetheart. You need to arrive together. I'll see you two there." Mum says before grabbing a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace, saying the address and walking into it. The emerald flames engulf her and she disappears from my sight.

When she's gone I grit my teeth and head upstairs. Cormac follows behind like a bloody magnet.

"Could you not have just waited down stairs?" I ask, sitting on my bed and putting on my nude heels.

"No." He replies bluntly. I roll my eyes and stand in front of the mirror, admiring my reflection again. I do look good. Hopefully good enough to pull Draco away from whomever his date is.

"You look incredible tonight Gen." Cormac says from the door, a hungry look in his eyes.

"I know." I say, grabbing my purse and pushing past him.

He chuckles and follows me into the sitting room where he boxes me in against a wall.

"I do love it when you're mean." He whispers. The feeling of him close to me makes me want to be sick. In fact, vomiting all over him doesn't seem like a bad thing right now.

"Fuck off McLaggen." I growl, pushing him away. I go back over to my purse and grab it before I feel his hands on my waist.

In a flash I have my wand against his neck.

"Anymore of that and I'll have you pulled up in front of the Wizengamot." I growl.

"Along with you for using underage magic outside of school." He smirks and I press my wand against his neck even more. "You don't have it in you."

"Don't I?" I ask, my voice low and dangerous.

"Fine. No more touching." He puts his hands up in defence.

Slowly, I put my wand back in my purse and turn back to the fireplace.

I grab a handful of floo powder and toss it into the fireplace. I say Adelaide's address loud and clear and walk into the flames, letting them engulf me as I disappear from my sitting room just to end up in Adelaide's.

After a moment, Cormac arrives as well. I lead him outside of the mansion and around to the front door just so that I can see what everything looks like upon entering.

"Alright listen. I'm only putting up with you tonight for Adelaide's sake. But just bear in mind that my mum is here and so are other people that I know you are scared shitless of so no funny business." I tell him.

"Anything for you darling." He says, offering me his arm.

I roll my eyes but take it anyway and follow everyone else through the great double doors and into the foyer.

Like earlier, the whole room is still tinted purple and it looks perfect.

"Well it's not really my taste-"

"Shut up." I snap at Cormac.

"Magenta! You made it and don't the two of you look darling." Adelaide gushes. She, as always, looks like a model in her extravagant emerald dress. "I knew I picked the right lad for you."

"You set her up with McLaggen?" Aedan asks when he appears beside her.

"Obviously." She says.

"If you try anything on her I swear to Merlin I will make you regret it." Aedan says in a low voice. I feel Cormac tense beside me and smirk at the fact Aedan is able to scare him, it makes me feel safer I suppose. And I'm grateful that Aedan cares enough to threaten him, he's honestly just like an older brother to me.

"Not that I need to listen to you, O'Malley, but I won't because I've already been warned." Cormac sneers.

Aedan looks as if he's about to punch him but Adelaide pulls him back.

"Not here. Not now." She says sternly. Aedan backs off but glares daggers at Cormac.

"You look beautiful Gen. If he gives you any trouble just let me know." Aedan whispers to me as I walk past him.

"Thank you and I most definitely will." I say, giving him a smile.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves." Adelaide says as if nothing happened.

When we've made it past Adelaide, I unhook my arm from Cormac's.

"I'm going to go find my friends you go do…whatever." I say, walking away from him.

I wander around for a few minutes, greeting mum's friends out of politeness. All I really want to do is find Aibhilin and Draco.

"Well don't you look nice…" I turn at the sound of Aibhilin's voice.

I flash her a big smile and throw my arms around her.

"Hello you!" I say happily as we sway from side to side for a moment.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you M! I think my Gran might actually bore me to death." She complains.

I laugh and take a step back, admiring her dress. It's a gorgeous royal blue colour that suits her perfectly and makes her look even more beautiful than she already is.

"I'm sure you'll make it through. You look gorgeous by the way." I compliment her.

"No, you don't understand. It's dreadful!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that my company is _dreadful_." Blaise says smoothly, appearing behind Aibhilin.

"'I'm not talking about you Zabini." She says.

"I'm sure no one finds your company dreadful." I smirk at him.

"How's your summer been so far Blakewood?" He asks politely.

"Pretty bad, until two days ago." I tell him. "How's yours been?"

"It's been alright. It's even better now though." Blaise says, eying Aibhilin.

"I must say I'm a little upset that you neglected to tell me you said yes to Blaise." I say, pouting at Aibhilin.

"I'm sorry. I just completely forgot. I didn't think it was a big deal." She says sincerely. "But, who's your date?"

"Cormac McLaggen." I roll my eyes just saying his name.

"Why him?" Blaise and Aibhilin ask at the same time. Wow, they're like a couple already.

"I didn't have a choice. Adelaide picked him to be my date since I didn't have one." I tell them honestly.

"Cormac's a pig. I thought you'd maybe be here with Draco. Who is also a pig…but, I suppose he's better than McLaggen." Aibhilin says.

"Draco came here with Pansy." Blaise tells us both.

"Wait, he's here already? Wait, he's here with Pansy?" I ask. Well at least I don't have any competition to worry about.

"Yes and yes. I saw them just there." Blaise explains.

"And I saw your mum as well, she looks a bit drunk…" Aibhilin tells me.

"Yeah, I thought she might be." I say with a shrug. "I'm going to go and get a drink. I'll catch up with you two in a bit."

"And by go and get a drink you mean go and find Draco?" Aibhilin smirks.

"No. I just want a drink." I say, trying to pass it off as the truth. Aibhilin doesn't buy it though and gives me an incredulous look.

I roll my eyes and laugh before walking through the throng of guests to get to the ice sculpture that has the drinks on it.

As I bring the cup up to my lips I feel someone's presence behind me.

"You look ravishing love." Draco whispers in my ear making me smile before turning around to face him. His arms encircle my waist and pull me closer to him.

My smile drops as the realization hits me.

"You're here with Pansy." I say just loud enough for him to hear me over the music.

"And I don't doubt that you're here with someone as well."

"Well, of course I am." I tell him bluntly.

"You could've been here with me…" He teases.

"You didn't as-" He cuts me off with a kiss. I just stand there for a moment before returning the kiss with more force, having been missing the feel of him.

Draco crushes me against him and I move my arms around his neck where my hands play with the hair at his nape.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my date Malfoy?" Cormac's voice pulls us away from each other.

Draco moves so that only one arm is wrapped around me but I'm still extremely close to him.

"Your date?" Draco asks venomously, glaring at Cormac.

"Yes, my date. As in Blakewood and I are here together."

"Hardly." I scoff. "Just piss off McLaggen."

"You heard her, just piss off." Draco growls.

"Why don't you piss off Malfoy?"

"Don't tell him to piss off, you prick. I'd much rather be here with Draco than with you." I sneer at him.

"Oh c'mon, I'm a much better shag than he is." Cormac boasts. That's when Draco loses it and punches Cormac square in the face. I hear a crack and I guess it's his nose breaking.

Cormac cries out in pain as he touches his nose gaining us quite a few looks from the surrounding people. Draco looks as if he's ready to fight him to the ground but I don't want to ruin this night for Adelaide so I move in front of him and put my hands on his chest, pushing him backwards.

"Come on Draco, he isn't worth it. It's just McLaggen." I try and persuade him to move. He doesn't even look at me, his eyes stay focused on Cormac who is still making a big deal out of his nose being broken. "Please, it's Adelaide's party. I don't want this to ruin it. Please, for me."

Draco finally looks down at me and his face softens a bit.

"Draco." I see Blaise push his way through everyone to get to us. He is followed closely by Aibhilin. "Oi, what's going on?"

"McLaggen's a filthy little bastard." Draco spits out.

"What the bloody hell are you yelping about?" Aibhilin asks Cormac.

"He broke my nose." Is his weak reply.

"He deserved it. Now, can we please move away from here?" I say, on the verge of begging.

"Yes, let's go." Aibhilin says, heading away. I follow her, leaving Blaise and Draco behind.

When we are around less people, Aibhilin stop abruptly and turns to me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I was with Draco and-"

"And what were the two of you doing?"

"Ave, if you already know the answer then don't ask and don't interrupt either." I tell her.

"So you were snogging. Got it. Continue."

"And then McLaggen comes over and makes a big fuss over me being with Draco when I'm here as his date. So we both told him to piss off and then he made the foolish mistake of saying he was a better shag than Draco so then Draco punched him for being a prick. That's it." I explain.

"Listen M, I'm glad that Draco punched McLaggen because he did it for you. But, he did it for you because he obviously cares about you and I know you care about him and as much as I find that fact revolting, I can get over it because he makes you happy. And I'm glad that you're happy but you aren't going to stay that way if you keep saying that you aren't together as in actually dating each other. You know, making it official and all that. And I know that you say it's because of what people will think but you snog him in public anyway. I suppose, what I'm trying to say is that we both know what kind of person Draco Malfoy is. He's the kind of person that won't keep waiting and if you keep leading him on like this he isn't the one that's going to get hurt. It'll be you."

"So you're saying that I should either just be his girlfriend or leave him altogether?" I ask.

"All I'm saying is think about this, please." She pleads.

"Okay, I'll think things through just not tonight." I shrug and she smiles, taking my arm so we can go find Draco and Blaise again.

We re-join the boys just as everyone gathers around the staircase to watch Adelaide make a speech.

"Where's McLaggen run off to?" I ask quietly as I stand beside Draco.

"Why do you care?" He asks. Before I have a chance to answer, Blaise speaks up.

"He went away with someone to get his nose fixed." He says.

"I would just like to start off by saying thank you all for coming; it really means a lot to me." Adelaide announces. We all clap before she continues. "I'm really thrilled with how many of you could come and join me for this special night. In my family, this event is a very big deal and so I wanted to make this amazing and it has been so far thanks to all of you. Now, in a moment I would like you all to move through into the ballroom where the first traditional dance of the evening shall commence. So if everyone could please find themselves a partner and join me through there."

Adelaide flashes a dazzling smile before walking down the stairs to meet with Aedan and walk into the ballroom. A sea of guests follow them through and I move aside so I don't get trampled.

"May I have this dance?" I watch as Blaise asks Aibhilin with his hand out.

"I suppose." She says with a small smirk. She takes his hand and they walk through with everyone else.

"Care to dance?" Draco asks, extending his hand for me as he bows slightly.

"I'd love to." I smile at him, placing my hand in his. We catch up with Blaise and Aibhilin and join the big circle of people, taking the position for the dance.

When the song starts we all start moving forward, in time with the music.

"Why did you even come here with McLaggen in the first place?" Draco asks, spitting out 'McLaggen' as if it's poison on his tongue.

"I didn't have a choice." I tell him honestly.

"You always have a choice." He says immediately.

"Not always. Not in this case. I didn't have a date and according to Adelaide, showing up without one would be an embarrassment. And why does it even matter? Pansy's your date."

"She begged me to ask her." He says casually.

"I'm sure she did."

"She did." He says sternly before spinning me out of his arms so I land in someone else's.

I look up and meet Aedan's eyes.

"I see you got rid of Cormac easily enough." He says with a smirk. "Although, I don't think Malfoy's any better."

"He punched McLaggen for me." I tell him. He looks impressed for a second before his face goes back to normal. He glances around the room and stares at something for a moment before turning his attention back to me.

"Why is my sister here with Zabini?"

"Because he asked her and she said yes." I answer.

"I thought she loathed all Slytherins?"

"She does. But, she makes an exception for Blaise. They went to the Yule Ball together. How do you not know this?" I ask him.

"As much as I love Ave, I honestly don't have time to find out about these things because Adelaide always has me doing something for her." He says quietly.

"If she's annoying you why are you still with her?

"I already told you, I'm not with her. We're just-"

"Okay! Okay, yeah. I still don't want to hear it." I interrupt him.

He laughs and it's time to change partners again. This time I end up dancing with someone that I don't really know so we both just keep quiet.

Eventually I land back in Draco's arms, where I feel most comfortable.

"This is bloody torture." He complains.

"And here I was, under the impression you loved dancing." I say sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"I know." I shrug.

* * *

"Please tell me there are no more dances that we will be forced to take part in." Aibhilin begs as we sit down at a random table with the boys.

"I don't think there is." I laugh. Aibhilin has been complaining since the first dance along with Draco. It's only been five dances and I'm not that bothered by it. Neither is Blaise really. Or, he's just really good at keeping his dislike for it hidden.

I watch in embarrassment as my mum and Blaise's mum stagger towards, clearly very drunk.

"Magenta darling, where have you-" Mum hiccups and then laughs. "Been all evening?"

"Oh Magenta! Look at you. So gorgeous!" Valentina gushes and motions for me to stand up. I do so and hug her. She looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her if that's even possible. She resembles Blaise a lot and I can see that he probably got most of his good looks from her.

"Thank you Valentina. How've you been?" I ask politely.

"Very well, thank you. Hello Draco, it's good to see you." She says as she notices Draco.

"You as well Ms Zabini." He acknowledges her. Valentina looks around me to Blaise and Aibhilin.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" She asks, motioning to Aibhilin.

"That's Aibhilin O'Malley." My mum says as Aibhilin stands up. "She's Lorcan and Bridget O'Malley's daughter. And her brother is around here somewhere."

"It's nice to meet you Ms Zabini." Aibhilin says quietly.

"Oh call me Valentina. Ms Zabini makes me sound old. And Blaise, why haven't you mentioned Aibhilin to me before? I can tell by the way you keep looking at the girl that you're quite taken with her."

"Mum stop. She's just O'Malley." Blaise mumbles.

"Blaise Zabini! Where are your manners? Since when is it polite to call a girl by her last name?" Valentina asks sternly.

"Sorry." Blaise says.

I catch my mum looking suspiciously at Draco.

"I don't think we've ever properly met." She says, holding out her hand. "I'm Catalina Blakewood."

Draco stands and shakes her hand.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He says.

"Yes…you do look so much like your father." Mum nods her head slowly. There's a nasty undertone to her words considering she really doesn't like Lucius and she probably hates the fact that I'm friends with his son.

"Where's Cormac run off to?" She asks, putting emphasis on his name.

"He was being incredibly rude so Draco put him in his place and he ran off." I tell her.

She hums in response.

"What is that you're drinking?" She asks finally noticing the half empty champagne glasses on the table.

"Champagne…" I say, hoping she won't make a big deal out of it.

"As long as it's not anything else that you know you aren't supposed to be drinking."

"It's not, promise." I tell her.

"Okay, well don't drink too much. Come on Valentina." She says and turns to walk away but then she stops and turns back. "And no sex."

"What?" I ask with wide eyes.

"You heard me. I'm pretty drunk right now and I probably won't notice if you start drinking more alcohol, which I trust you won't, but you two seem quite close," She motions to Draco and I. "And so just…absolutely no sex. Same for you two." She points to Aibhilin and Blaise.

"I'm fourteen and not a slut so you have nothing to worry about." I tell her.

"I know. I'm just being precautious. Now, I'll leave. See you later!" She waves as she walks away.

I cover my face in embarrassment. I cannot believe she just said that. In front of everyone.

"Sorry about that." I say sheepishly.

"I love your mum M. She's bloody hilarious." Aibhilin laughs.

"No, she's embarrassing." I counter.

"She's just looking out for you." She says.

"Call it whatever you want. There was just no need for that." I say.

I go to sit back down but Draco pulls me onto his lap instead. I smile at him and kiss him. After a while we pull away and he looks behind me.

"Here comes trouble…" He says.

I turn to face an angry looking Pansy stalking towards us, trailed by Belinda and Shauna.

"How did I know I would find you with this bitch?" Pansy spits out.

"Because she's a boyfriend stealing slag." Shauna says, sending me a glare.

"Can the three of you just bugger off?" Aibhilin asks, clearly not in the mood for them.

"Shove off O'Malley. No one asked you." Pansy snaps.

"Pipe down Pans." Blaise tells her immediately.

Pansy ignores him and turns to face Draco and I again, the rage evident on her face.

"You're here as _my_ date Draco! Not _hers_." She says on the verge of tears. "Get away from her."

"You're pissing me off Parkinson. Just leave." Draco says tiredly.

"Bu-"

"For Merlin's sake you stupid girl! You're unwanted here. Go. Away." I growl out at her.

The tears start to spill from her eyes and she lets out a frustrated scream before practically running away. I roll my eyes at her theatrics and turn my attention to Belinda and Shauna who are still standing there.

"You really are an idiot Malfoy. Leaving Pansy just to hang about with a pathetic Gryffindor like Blakewood." Belinda scoffs and walks away with Shauna in tow.

"I hate them. I hate them all." Aibhilin says.

"Join the club." I smirk at her.

I turn to face Draco when I feel him kissing my shoulder.

"Just so you know, I don't think you're a bitch." He says before pecking my lips, making me smile.

"Or a slag." He pecks me again.

"And I don't think you're pathetic." This time he full-on kisses me. I tangle my hands in his hair as one of his hands rubs my back and the other rests on my thigh.

"This is disturbing. Can you please stop?" Aibhilin asks when the kiss deepens.

"I agree with O'Malley." Blaise adds on.

I pull away and instead down what's left of my champagne before filling the flute up again.

* * *

"If you could all gather for one last time please!" Adelaide calls out from her spot on the staircase again. She's going to make a speech and then it'll be time for everyone to leave. Which I'm not too broken up about considering just how tired I am. I stand beside Draco and hold his hand, slightly leaning on him.

"Thank you all for coming once again. I feel like tonight was a big success and it was everything I hoped it turned out to be and more. Thank you for all the lovely gifts as well, I'll be sure to indulge in them for the next few days. Now, I've had plenty of compliments about how good the night was and I'm loving it but I can't take all the glory considering it wasn't just me that organised this event. I'd like to invite a few people up here that made tonight possible."

I feel Aibhilin nudge my arm and I smile at her, knowing that my name will be one of the ones she calls and I'll get praise for how well the night panned out and I can't wait.

"So can you please give a big round applause for my mum Rosalie, Belinda Carver, Shauna Simons and my lovely cousin Magenta." She smiles as everyone else claps and cheers.

I let go of Draco's hand and make my way through the crowd of people and follow the girls up to meet Adelaide.

I embrace Adelaide and she kisses me on the cheek whispering a 'thank you.'

"You're very welcome." I whisper back before unwillingly standing beside Shauna.

"How about another round of applause for these magnificent ladies!" I smile as everyone cheers and I start laughing as I hear some whistles as well. "There's some champagne coming around so if everyone could please join me in raising a glass to them."

Adelaide gets handed a glass and so do I and everyone down below raises their glasses before downing the champagne.

* * *

I smile tiredly at Adelaide as she walks towards us with her heels in her hand like Aibhilin and I.

"How was it? Was it good? Did you have fun?" She asks.

"It was amazing. You did a really good job." I tell her.

"I couldn't have done it without you though. What did you lot think?" She turns her attention to Aibhilin, Draco and Blaise who are still standing about.

I hear them all say that it was good which makes me happy.

"That's good. Well, I think you are the last people here so that means I can go to bed now. Oh and by the way Gen, you're mum is conked out upstairs so if you don't want to be home alone you can stay as well."

"No it's fine. Aibhilin is staying the night with me anyway so I won't be alone." I tell her.

"Okay well night then." She waves and heads upstairs.

When she's gone I turn to face the small group.

"Are the two of you going to get into bother for staying out so late?" I question.

"My parents are away on business anyway." Draco shrugs.

"My mum's probably already sleeping so she won't mind." Blaise tells me.

"Okay that's good then." I say as we start walking to the nearest fireplace.

Blaise is the first to leave and after he does I turn to Draco, who immediately pulls me in for a kiss.

"I'll see you on September 1st Blakewood." He smirks before kissing me again. This time, the kiss lasts longer as if we both don't want it to end because we know we won't see each other until school starts again.

Aibhilin clears her throat rather loudly, making us pull away.

I smile at Draco one more time before he disappears in the green flames, leaving just Aibhilin and I. She gives me a look that I can't read.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing." She shrugs. "Let's just get home and get to bed before I fall asleep here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Where The Beginning Of The End Begun**

**A/N: I have to say that some may find this chapter incredibly boring and that's because it's kind of a filler. I really just want to stick to the film as much as possible for them being in fifth year so that we can get through it quicker and get on to the more exciting things to come in sixth year. Also, I'm going to take precautions and put the rating of this up to an M because they're will eventually be lemons and stuff and I'm just paranoid. Anyhow, I apologise again for this dull chapter and I promise they won't all be like this!**

_Chapter 12-_

Lying in bed I think about everything that's happened over the past month and a bit. After a while, I come to the conclusion that very little actually _has_ happened.

Adelaide's ball has been the highlight of the summer for me, after that I've really just been going along with it. I visited Aibhlin and Aedan in Ireland for a few days and I've went shopping loads but that's about it.

I honestly thought this summer was going to be eventful. I mean, I haven't seen Draco since the ball and in all honesty he was supposed to be my main source of excitement. Thinking about that though just makes me think about what Aibhilin told me about considering the options I have with Draco.

It's difficult though. I can't bring myself to get over what everyone else thinks and be with him but I also can't stop being around him completely. He's just too important now.

Maybe this school year things will be different…maybe.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I call. Mum opens the door and walks through with a sympathetic look upon her face.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?" She asks, eying the suitcase and bag sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed. Tomorrow I've to go and meet Hermione and the Weasley's and stay with them until it's time to head back to school because mum doesn't want me to be by myself, probably because she's paranoid that something terrible is going to happen to me.

"Mhmm." Comes my response. Mum walks over to me and smiles sadly. She sits next to me on the bed and starts stroking my hair in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry that I won't be there to send you off but you'll be with Hermione and Aibhilin and all of your other friends."

"I'm not upset about you not being there mum. I'm fifteen now, I can get on a train without you."

"Well you could at least act like you care." Mum says, feigning hurt.

"Oh hush mum. You know I care. It's just not a big deal anymore." I give her a small smile.

"It's a boy, isn't it? That's why you aren't bothered about me missing seeing you off. You think it would be embarrassing, wouldn't you?" She gives me a question look, waiting for my answer.

I stare at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Mum, you need to be in France in the morning. You couldn't be there even if I wanted you to. So I've accepted it. It has nothing to do with a boy." I tell her.

"Is it Draco? Because, you two seemed awfully close at Adelaide's ball and-"

"You were drunk at the ball. You don't know what you saw." I say, trying to throw her off.

"I wasn't even that drunk." She says defensively.

"Oh okay." I give her an incredulous look. Mum rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Alright, it's not him. There isn't even a boy." She puts her hands up, emphasizing her point. "Anyway, since I won't see you in the morning, this is goodbye for now my little Gen-bug."

Leaning down, she kisses my nose like she so often does and stands up straight again.

"I love you darling. So much."

"I love you too mum. Have fun in France." I wink at her making her laugh.

"Have fun at school. And be careful…" She says walking out of the room.

I sigh and pull the covers around myself, closing my eyes and letting sleep consume me.

* * *

"She's off to Paris, again. It's like the third time she's been this year. She says it's because of work, the Ministry needs her to go but I'm starting to think there's more to it." I tell Ron and Hermione.

"Like what?" Ron asks.

"A bloke, obviously."

"You think your mum's seeing someone? Surely she would tell you." Hermione adds in.

I shrug at them before turning at the sound of the door opening.

Hermione and I jump up at the same time when we see Harry. She hugs him first and I follow.

"Good to see you Harry." I smile at him after pulling out of the hug.

"Are you alright? We heard about the dementor attack. You must tell us everything." Hermione rushes out.

"Let him breathe Hermione." Ron says, walking up next to us.

"And what about the hearing?" I ask, wanting to know answers as much as Hermione.

"It's just outrageous." Hermione says. "I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you."

"I owled my mum about it and she says that they shouldn't even be having this hearing. She also said she'd look into it but I'm not sure how she's going to do that from abroad." I tell him, trying to be comforting.

"It's completely unfair!" Hermione stresses again as we all move back into the room.

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around at the moment." Harry says sadly. I give him a look of sympathy, feeling bad for him like always.

"So what is this place?" He asks, quickly changing the subject.

"It's headquarters." Ron states.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione explains further.

"Which I have just learned is a secret society." I add on.

"Right. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who." Hermione tells Harry.

"He couldn't put any of this in a letter I suppose. I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry's voice sounds desperate as he talks.

"We wanted to write mate. Only," Ron begins but Hermione cuts him off.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

"And you?" Harry asks me.

"I didn't know about anything until I got here. I'm just about as in the dark as you are Harry."

He nods and turns back to Ron and Hermione.

"Dumbledore said that?" They don't say anything. "But why would he want to keep me in the dark? I mean, maybe I could help. After all I'm the one who saw Voldemort return. I'm the one who fought him. I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

I wince at the mention of Cedric. It's been massive news since it happened. Only recently has the noise about it died down for me. And that's only because I refuse to listen to the rumours and lies spreading about it.

"Hi Harry." I jump as the twins appear out of thin air.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tone." Fred says.

"Don't bottle it up mate, let it out." George tells him.

"Anyway if you're done shouting, do you want to hear something a little more interesting?"

We all give each other a look before nodding.

* * *

I stay silent as they lower the ear down to the door where all of the adults are talking about Harry.

"Well he's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius." I hear Molly hiss.

"But he's not your son." Sirius replies.

"He's as good as…who else has he got?" I turn when I hear footsteps. I smile at Ginny who is holding Binx.

"Here you go." She whispers, handing him to me.

"I know how much you love being with him so hold on to him for now." I push her arms back gently.

"Thanks." She says softly.

"Hey Ginny." Harry greets her.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather."

"Snape's part of the order?" Harry asks quietly.

"Apparently so." I mumble.

I see Hermione's cat Crookshanks at the bottom of the stairs, near the ear and I try to grab Binx before he sees as well but by the time I've turned to Ginny, he's already leaping down the staircase.

"Binx." I hiss as quietly as possible.

He and Crookshanks start fighting for the ear and clawing at it. Hermione and I keep calling the names of our cats but it's no use.

Finally, Binx pulls the ear off of the string completely and Crookshanks steals it and runs off so Binx runs after him.

"Hate your cats." Ron growls.

"Shove off Ron." I scoff at him. He glares back.

I sit in between Ginny and a young female Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, at dinner. Now that I've spoken to her a bit, I've come to find she's actually quite interesting and funny and she's also a Metamorphmagus, which I find pretty epic. As of right now she's keeping Ginny and I entertained by changing her face into that of an animal.

"What's the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asks. Our attention turns towards him as the kitchen becomes quiet.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough." Moody says in a gruff voice.

As Kingsley hands Harry a copy of The Daily Prophet we all wait in silence for him to read it.

"They've been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence of The Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned…" Sirius tells Harry gravely.

"What? Why" Harry questions.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus explains to Harry.

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind could ever believe that Dumbledore would've-"

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear." Remus cuts Harry off.

It seems a lot of people's minds have been changed by fear. Even my mum has seemed a bit off since the return of Voldemort.

"Fear makes people do terrible things Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Ministry will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same but gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something…"

"Sirius." Moody warns him.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius continues, ignoring Moody.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry questions.

"No." Molly snaps, breaking the tension that was rising amongst everyone. "That's enough. He's just a boy. You say much more and you might as well take him into the Order straight away.

"Good! I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight."

* * *

I crane my neck, trying to see past the crowds of people on the platform.

"Can you see her anywhere Hermione?" I ask.

"No…wait, is that h-"

"Magenta!" Aibhilin shouts as she runs up and hugs me.

"Aibhilin!" I exclaim, gripping her tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you and finally be away from that woman!" Aibhilin says.

"Well you survived, congratulations." I applaud her.

"Hello Hermione, Ron. Nice to see you as well." Aibhilin smiles at them.

"You too Aibhilin." Hermione smiles. Ron just gives her a nod.

"I'm off to find Harry." Ron informs is before walking off.

"I better go as well." Hermione smiles again before following Ron.

"Let's get on the train." I grab Aibhilin's arm and walk with her to a door of the train where we board it.

After a bit of searching, we find an empty compartment and take our seats.

"So, tell me everything. I feel that I've been desperately disconnected this summer." Aibhilin says almost immediately.

"There isn't much to tell." I shrug. "Nothing's happened. Well, except for the whole Harry thing."

"About that, what's actually happening? I don't think I want to believe what The Daily Prophet says."

"He used magic to save himself and his cousin from a dementor attack. The Ministry were convinced it was something else so they held a hearing which Dumbledore turned up at and he managed to get Harry cleared of all charges."

"Oh yeah and they've been spewing lies about Dumbledore as well. At least, I hope they're lies."

"They are. Dumbledore isn't after the Minister's job." I reassure her and she nods. "The ministry is just screwed up."

When someone knocks on the door of the compartment I look up to see Adelaide's smiling face. She waltz's right in and takes a seat next to me.

"How are you two?" She asks, starting a conversation.

"Alright. You?" I ask.

"I'm great. What about you Aibhilin?"

"Fine, thanks." Aibhilin says, sounding unsure.

"Okay, I didn't actually come here to make small talk." Adelaide admits. Well, I could've guessed as much. "I've heard a whisper down the train that Malfoy is looking for you and I don't know where things are between the two of you so I thought I'd be nice and give you a heads up about it so that you can…prepare yourself or whatever."

"How very kind of you Adelaide." She doesn't pick up on my sarcasm.

"I know. But anyway, you have a nice journey. Oh and Aibhilin darling, if you see your brother could you please tell him he's in trouble." Adelaide smiles and walks out of the compartment.

"Yeah…I'm not going to do that." Aibhilin mumbles after she's left.

* * *

When the train stops, Aibhilin and I gather our bags and follow the other students.

Another year at Hogwarts. I wonder how well this is going to go. After all, I thought last year was going to be normal and now things are even worse with the return of Voldemort.

As we walk towards the carriages, we stay silent. Both of us lost in our own thoughts until I hear commotion behind us.

"What'd I tell you? A complete nutter." And there it is. The voice I've secretly been longing to hear for ages.

"Just stay away from me!" I hear Harry shout.

"Do you ever think Malfoy's going to give Harry a break?" Aibhilin asks quietly, obviously aware of Draco only a few paces behind us.

"Not a chance…" I whisper before I feel an arm around my shoulders.

"Pathetic." Draco scoffs. "Why must you choose to associate yourself with him?"

"Because he's a good person." I say, pushing his arm off even though I really don't want to. I'm just paranoid about people making assumptions if they see us being close.

"Oh yeah, he's a real saint." Draco laughs and so do Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why are you even here?" Aibhilin asks.

"That's none of your concern O'Malley so you can leave now and I'll keep Magenta company." Draco smirks.

"Actually it_ is_ my concern because Magenta is my best friend and I'm not going to just leave her alone with you idiots." She growls back.

"Can't the both of you just shut up?" I snap at them. They stop talking but continue sending each other glares. Looking around, I realise that there's someone missing. "Where's Blaise?"

At the mention of his name Aibhilin perks up slightly and Draco starts looking around as well.

"Probably off chatting up some girl." Draco concludes. I subtly look to Aibhilin, noticing how her perkiness has deflated.

When we arrive at the carriages, the boys head to one and Aibhilin gives me a look.

"No way." She says simply, I nod my head slightly but don't agree out loud. In all honesty I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of Slytherins despite Draco being there.

"Let's go Blakewood." Draco comes up behind me and I turn to face him.

"Actually, I'm going to go with Aibhilin sorry. I'll see you at school." I rush out before giving him a small smile and turning back around to Aibhilin.

As we walk to the next carriage that contains a few Gryffindors I hear Draco scoff loudly behind me and I cringe.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Aibhilin says quietly.

"Yes, I did. And besides, I'd obviously much rather be with you than sit and listen to the complete and utter shite that comes out of Crabbe and Goyle's mouths." I give her as much of a smile as I can muster up.

The carriage starts pulling itself along as soon as Aibhilin and I are seated. On the journey, I remain quiet. Not wanting to join in on any conversations. Instead I keep my eyes focused on the scenery that we pass by thinking about the one thing that seems to be plaguing my mind these days and that of course, much to my dismay, is Draco. I wish that I could find something else to worry about but it always just comes back to him.

* * *

I push my plate away from me, not feeling in the mood for eating dessert. I rest my head on my hand, trying and failing to block out the noise that everyone in the hall is creating.

I watch everyone else around me, noticing how there is a big gap between Seamus and Harry. The people on Seamus' side continuously give Harry dirty looks and glares.

Of course I don't know exactly why they are acting this way but I'm betting it's because of all the rumours about Harry. In fact, that's probably exactly why considering it's all I've been hearing about since we arrived at school. Shallow little fucks.

"Good evening children," I turn my head at the sound of Dumbledore's voice starting his speech.

"Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to be welcoming back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care Of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." I look to the small woman dressed in pink who looks very out of place sitting beside Snape. "I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. As always, our care-taker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you…"

A small and obviously fake cough interrupts Dumbledore. My attention turns back to the new professor as does everyone else's.

As everything goes quiet, she stands up and makes her way to the podium where Dumbledore is standing.

Across from me I hear Harry whispering to Hermione.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." He says.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Umbridge says. My face remains stoic as I watch her. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George say at the same time. Funnily enough, that's exactly what I was thinking.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be _prohibited_." Oh I hate her already.

Dumbledore starts clapping and encourages us all to do the same. I do so against my will though.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle." Ron mumbles. I give a small laugh at that.

"What's it mean?" Harry asks, slightly confused as always.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione replies tensely.

I would've thought that my mum would have told me about this. If the Ministry is messing in Hogwarts business then surely things are worse than they seem. Is this what she meant about being careful?

* * *

"Please talk to me M, I feel like you're upset with me." Aibhilin pleads as I read my book.

"I'm not upset with you Ave. I'm just not in the mood for talking right now." I tell her simply.

"Why must you be so difficult?" She asks.

I roll my eyes at her and continue reading. I look up when everyone starts to go quiet. Seeing Harry walk in explains it.

I give him a small smile as he passes and so does Aibhilin. Everyone else just glares.

"Dean. Seamus. Nice holiday?" Harry asks casually.

"Alright. Better than Seamus' anyway." Dean tells him quietly.

Seamus stands up, throwing down the copy of The Daily Prophet that he was reading and facing Harry.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year." He says, walking over to Harry who looks sick of hearing it already.

"Why not?" Harry asks nonchalantly.

"Let's see…eh, because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you Harry and about Dumbledore as well." Seamus tells him.

"You don't actually believe that shite do you?" I call from my spot on the chair. Seamus turns to look at me before shrugging.

"Well, no one was there the night Cedric died."

"Oh well I guess you should read the Prophet then like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know." Harry retorts.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my mother like that!" Seamus shouts.

"I'll take on anyone that calls me a liar." Harry snaps back.

When Ron enters the common room he rushes right over to Harry.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"He's mad is what's going on!" Seamus claims, pointing a finger at Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" Ron challenges. Nobody speaks up so they both head up the stairs.

Aibhilin and I share a look and head out of the common room not wanting to remain in the awkward aftermath of all that.

* * *

In D.A.D.A I take a seat next to Aibhilin, once again ignoring the people around me.

Someone charms a paper bird to start flying about the classroom and everyone takes their turn of trying to hit it until it burns to ashes on a desk.

Standing at the back of the class is Umbridge. Getting a better look at her now I see how short she really is. Despite her height though, she stands with snobbish confidence and she looks like she's unaffected by all the looks she gets. I make a face at the fact she's once again wearing all pink…it's an overwhelming amount of the one colour.

"Good morning children." She says.

Everyone straightens up a bit and turns their attention to Umbridge who starts walking between the desks- I gag slightly at the strong scent of her perfume as she walks past me -whilst using her wand to make words appear on the chalkboard.

"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. O.W.L.s. More commonly known as Owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded . Fail to do so and the consequences may be… severe."

I definitely hate her.

She levitates the books and we each receive one on our desk.

"You're previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." As the book is placed on my desk I read the front cover. It reads '_Dark Arts Defence-Basics for Beginners.'_

I give Aibhilin a look of confusion and she returns it.

"From now on you will be following a carefully constructed-Ministry approved- course of defensive magic." And there goes my liking to this subject.

Hermione raises her hand and Umbridge allows her to speak.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione says with a questioning tone.

"Using spells?" Umbridge lets out a high-pitched laugh. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron questions.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge tells him.

"Well what use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free." Harry blurts out.

"Student's will raise their hands in my class." I scoff at that. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which, after all is what school is all about."

"My mum works for the Ministry and she never mentioned any of this to me." I say, not liking where this is going.

"Your mother, Miss Blakewood, is out of the country at this time. How is she to know about such things?" Umbridge questions.

I go to answer back but Harry beats me to it.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" He asks.

"There is nothing out there dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know maybe…Lord Voldemort." The class erupts into whispers as Harry says the name that so many people fear.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A…Lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr Potter!" She shouts.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him, you must know that!"

"Enough!" Umbridge shouts. "Enough. See me later Mr Potter, my office."

* * *

"I can't stand her! And I've only had one bloody class with her. I swear to Merlin if I hear her talking about exams again I'm leaving Hogwarts." I throw my arms up as I pace back and forth between the tables.

"Yes but then I'd have no one to amuse me." Draco complains before smirking.

"I'm sure you'd find someone." I give him a bittersweet smile. "Pansy, perhaps? She seems awfully willing to do anything for your attention..."

Draco hops off the table and walks towards me, boxing me in against another table.

"I'm not interested in Pansy." He says quietly, his breath hitting my lips.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I can't stop my eyes from flickering between his lips and his eyes.

He nods his head, leaning in even further.

"I want you." My heart swells along with my ego as he kisses me. It's been so long since we've kissed and I've missed it.

I pull him closer to me by his neck and he keeps one hand on the table behind me and one on my waist.

As we kiss Aibhilin's words randomly pop into my head, reminding me that if I keep this up with Draco then I'm going to be the one that gets hurt. I try to push those thoughts away and just enjoy what's happening right now but they keep clawing at my brain. I don't want to be hurt, especially not by Draco.

She's right though. I can't keep doing this. I need to pick one option out of the two.

I pull back from the kiss and gently push him away, averting my eyes from his penetrating gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"We need to stop this." I tell him solemnly.

"Stop what?"

"This." I motion between the two of us. "I just- I can't keep sneaking around with you…kissing you and acting like we're together when we're not."

"Then let's stop sneaking around and just be together."

"It's not as simple as that. It's confusing and complicated." I say, still not looking at him.

"No. It isn't confusing and _you_ are the one making it complicated." He says as he walks towards me. "You're already mine. You just don't want people to know because you're afraid. You're afraid that, Merlin forbid, someone might say something bad about you. Or that your precious Gryffindors won't like you anymore. Stop caring about what people think. Stop being such a coward."

Before I can stop myself I slap him across the face.

"I am _not_ a coward and just so you know, if we ever got together publicly then the whole of Slytherin would hate you. Could you handle that?" I question him fiercely.

"They're all incapable of hating me. And if you're so sure that you're not a coward, why don't you prove it?" He challenges, brushing off the fact that I slapped him.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I push him with all the strength that I can gather and grab my bag.

"You can't keep denying what you want Blakewood." He says with a sigh.

"Oh, I know what I want Malfoy. I want to be as far away from you as possible." I tell him before heading out of the room.

"We both know you won't be able to keep that up." I hear him call, just loud enough for me to hear and ignore it.


End file.
